


Die Therapie

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Jervis Tetch ist was man absolut verrückt nennt. Er lebt in seinem eigens erschaffenen Wunderland und kommt nur selten aus seiner Psychose. Jonathan Crane, sein Psychologe, versucht ihm einen Weg hinaus zu zeigen. Wird Jervis einen Ausweg finden oder noch tiefer in sein Wunderland fallen?





	1. Chapter 1

Das laute Rauschen des Zuges erklang, schaukelte die Möbel des kleinen Zimmers hin und her. Jonathan stand an dem hohen Fenster, beobachtete wie die Bahn über die Schienen fuhr. Wie jede Stunde. Er verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken und wartete ab. Bald schon erstarb das laute Rattern und hinterließ den Raum in einer angenehmen Ruhe. Der Psychologe wandte sich sodann um und setzte sich gegenüber seines heutigen Termins. Der Mann lag auf einem Sofa, starrte hinauf an die Decke. Seine Lippen bebten förmlich. Er war aufgeregt – sowie jedes Mal. Jonathan nahm die Zigarettenspitze in die Hand und begann mit langen Zügen die Zigarette allmählich auf zu rauchen. Er aschte die Spitze in den dazu gehörigen Aschenbecher, sprach dann an seinen Patienten gewandt: „Wie ist es nun, Jervis? Schließe deine Augen und erzähle mir was du siehst.“ Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf und erwiderte dann leise: „Mein Wunderland ist nicht perfekt, zu viel ist dort noch unentdeckt. Was soll ich tun? Wo soll ich hin? Worin liegt der ganze Sinn? Helft mir doch ihr wirren Gestalten, lasst Gnade mit mir walten. Ich armer Hutmacher.“ Der Psychologe legte den Zigarettenspitz ab und streichelte mit einer Hand über sein schmales Kinn. Ein eigensinniger Patient, welcher nicht bereit war zu vergessen. Jonathan schenkte sich ein Glas mit Gin ein und bot seinem gegenüber das Selbe an. Dieser winkte ab, legte die Hände schließlich an seinen Kopf. Er bewegte sich gemächlich auf dem Sofa. Der Psychologe beobachtete ihn für eine Weile und legte dann seine Hand an die Schulter des armen Irren. Dieser zuckte leicht zusammen. Seine Konzentration zu halten war überaus schwierig. Jonathan zeigte ein aufgesetztes Lächeln und sprach erneut: „Du sollst in dein Wunderland gehen, Jervis. Dort werden wir dich nach und nach aus deiner Psychose heraus holen. Dafür musst du jedoch erst einmal zurück kehren.“ Der Mann auf dem Sofa schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Er setzte sich auf und krallte die Finger fester in seinen Kopf. Ein leises Wimmern entkam seinen Lippen. Jonathan seufzte leise, lehnte sich selbst zurück in den Sessel. Die wie wievielte Sitzung war es jetzt? Die Akte sagte etwas von über drei Jahren. Einhundert vierundvierzig Sitzungen und so gut wie kein Fortschritt. Der Psychologe nahm einen Schluck von dem Alkohol. War es zwecklos? Wollte dieser Patient überhaupt aus der Psychose geholt werden? Er studierte das Klemmbrett in seiner Hand und suchte dort die letzten Aufzeichnungen. Eine Parade von grauenhaften Kreaturen, dazu Stimmen die Befehle erteilten. Sie wurden mit den Jahren immer intensiver. Jonathan blätterte zurück zu der heutigen Sitzung und wandte sich wieder an den Mann auf dem Sofa: „Du kannst mir vertrauen, Jervis. Ich lasse dich dort nicht alleine. Ich kann dir helfen Dinge zu vergessen und mit positiven Empfindungen zu füllen. Wir ersetzen dein jetziges Wunderland mit einem neuen Exemplar.“ 

Der Angesprochene setzte sich schlagartig auf. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten den Psychologen an. Nach einigen Sekunden spie er wütend: „Du willst doch nur ins Wunderland, um zu sehen was ich dort fand! Weshalb ich nicht mehr fort wollte und alles dort beschützen sollte! Das Wunderland ist mein allein, niemand kommt heraus oder herein!“ Jonathan hob beschwichtigend die Hände und legte dabei ein freundliches Lächeln auf. Der Mann ihm gegenüber war leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen und selbst ein einfaches Wort schaffte eine unglaubliche Kettenreaktion. Er neigte zu heftigen Wutausbrüchen – oft auch nonverbaler Art. Erst vor drei Wochen hatte Jervis einen Arbeitskollegen zusammengeschlagen, da er ihn für einen Einbrecher in sein Wunderland verantwortlich gemacht hatte. Seit diesem Vorfall war Jervis erst einmal suspendiert. Ein Zustand welcher noch schlimmere Folgen nach sich zog. So konnte er täglich in seinem wirren Geist leben und der Realität entkommen. Jonathan schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schrieb eine kleine Notiz auf das Blattpapier: „Der Patient ist seit der Suspendierung noch tiefer in seine Psychose gerutscht. Er ist überaus misstrauisch.“ Der Psychologe tippte mit der Spitze des Stiftes auf den weißen Zettel. Wie nur konnte er diesem psychotischen Mann helfen? Dieser hatte sich inzwischen wieder etwas beruhigt und lag nun erneut auf dem Sofa. Er hielt weiterhin eine Hand an seinem Kopf, atmete nun aber ruhig und gleichmäßig ein und aus. Seine Lippen zitterten etwas, als er wimmernd erwiderte: „Du kannst hier nicht hinein – nein – das darf einfach nicht sein. Das Wunderland so wie es jetzt ist ist etwas was du nicht vergisst. Gestalten, schwarz und voller Gewalt, ein jeder älter als alt. Du kannst hier nicht hinein!“ Jonathan stöhnte leise und drückte auf den Kopf seines Stiftes. Die Miene rutschte wieder hinein in das Plastik. Er drückte sich aus seinem Sessel und trat zurück an das Fenster, starrte hinaus in den trüben Nebel des ersten Novembers. Der weiße Schleier bewegte sich langsam durch die Luft. Der Psychologe beobachtete das sanfte Treiben und drehte sich dann wieder seinem Patienten zu. Dieser hatte sich nun gänzlich beruhigt, lag regungslos auf dem Sofa. Er kehrte zurück an seinen Sessel und lehnte sich in das weiche Polster, ergriff wieder das Klemmbrett. Der Stift klickte kaum hörbar. Erneut beschrieb der ältere Mann das Blattpapier: „Eine Erhöhung seiner Medikamente könnte etwas bewirken. Ich schreibe ihm ein höher dosiertes Rezept auf.“ Er war gerade am Schreiben, als er die weinerliche Stimme von Jervis hörte: „Ich will doch nicht immer hier verweilen, kann an einem anderem Ort bleiben oder wie soll ich es beschreiben? Was geht nur in mir vor? Helfen sie mir, Doktor.“ 

Jonathan verblieb für eine Weile stumm und ergriff dann das Wort: „Genau deswegen bist du jetzt hier, Jervis. Ich will dich aus deinem Wunderland befreien und dir eine ebenso schöne Welt zeigen. Ganz ohne Totschlag und sonstige Gewalt. Dazu musst du mir aber vertrauen.“ Er reichte dem Mann auf dem Sofa seine rechte Hand, wartete lächelnd auf eine Reaktion. Der Patient sah auf und umfasste schließlich mit den Fingern seine Hand, schüttelte sie kaum merklich. Jonathan lächelte noch etwas breiter, ließ für eine kurze Zeit nicht los. „Kannst du mich befreien?“, flüsterte Jervis leise, „befreien ohne zu entzweien?“ Der Psychologe nickte darauf und löste den Händedruck. Er nahm wieder seinen Stift, erwiderte dann ruhig: „Ich werde mein Bestes geben, aber ohne deine Hilfe ist es sinnlos. Ich muss auf deine Mitarbeit vertrauen können, Jervis. Wir kennen uns nun schon so lange. Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass du aus diesem sogenannten Wunderland entkommst. Hier in der Realität gibt es auch viele Dinge, die wir am liebsten ändern würden und die wir jeden Tag ertragen. Menschen, welche durch ihre Art uns wütend machen. Menschen, die durch ihre simple Wortwahl das Schlechteste in uns hervor bringen. Ich möchte die Realität nicht als ultimatives Gutes bezeichnen. Das wäre schlicht und einfach gelogen. Jedoch bietet diese Welt etwas was dir im Wunderland fehlt – Gesellschaft, die du anfassen kannst. Wie lange hattest du nun schon keinen Kontakt mehr zu einer Frau oder einem Mann, Jervis?“ 

Der kleine Mann auf dem Sofa schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Seine Stirn war in tiefe Falten gezogen. Nach einigen Sekunden erwiderte er unsicher: „Ich mag es kaum noch sagen. Vielleicht vor vier oder fünf Jahren?“ Der Angesprochene notierte sich diese Aussage und legte den Stift schließlich auf den Beistelltisch. Dort nahm er die Zigarettenspitze in die Hand und zog einige Male an dem Sargnagel. Schließlich schenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Jervis, welcher noch immer angestrengt zu überlegen schien. Jonathan schlug die Beine übereinander und sprach besonnen: „Wie wäre es wirklich einmal eine Person in den Armen zu halten? Jemand anderes als deine Alice. Diese Frau von der du schwärmst gibt es nicht in unserer Welt. Dafür einen Haufen anderer wunderschöner Personen, was auch immer du präferierst. Sie können dir etwas geben, was deine Psychose dir verwehrt. Nähe.“ Der Patient legte eine Hand an sein Kinn und streichelte über seine rasierte Haut. Es zogen einige Sekunden in das Land, als er erwiderte: „Ist das wirklich wahr? Das wäre wunderbar. Hinaus aus meinem Wunderland, führe mich an deiner Hand. Ich vertraue dir.“ Der Mann hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgesetzt und sah dem Psychologen mit Tränen in den Augen entgegen. Dieser suchte nach den Papiertüchern und reichte sie seinem Patienten. Jervis nahm dankend einige Blätter des recycelten Papiers, schnaubte ausgiebig und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Jonathan legte die kleine Schachtel zurück auf den Schreibtisch, langte wieder nach dem Klemmbrett. Das Kratzen der Miene erklang etwas lauter als zuvor. Schnell schrieb der Psychologe diesen wichtigen Schritt auf, lugte beim Schreiben immer mal wieder zu dem jüngeren Mann. Die Stunde zerrte an den Nerven des Patienten. Er verblieb ruhig und doch schien es in ihm zu toben. Um sein Gegenüber etwas zu beruhigen erhob sich Jonathan und trat an den Tisch mit den Getränken. Er berührte die Teekanne. Sie war noch immer warm. Dies war genau das Richtige für einen aufgebrachten Geist. Der Psychologe füllte das Glas bis zur Hälfte und gab drei Würfel Zucker in die Flüssigkeit. 

Mit der Untertasse ging er zurück zu Jervis, hielt ihm den Tee entgegen. Er sah mit einem brüchigen Lächeln auf die Tasse, nahm sie schließlich in die Hand und schlürfte etwas von dem Kamillentee. „Ordne deine Gedanken, Jervis“, sprach der ältere Mann ruhig, „dann können wir anfangen dein Wunderland zu erkunden und auseinanderzunehmen.“ Der Angesprochene nickte nur gemächlich, trank weiter von dem warmen Getränk. Jonathan lächelte etwas und trat zurück an das Fenster. Im Hintergrund konnte er das leise Schniefen von Jervis vernehmen. Dies verstarb allmählich unter einem erneut vorbei fahrenden Zuges. Der Psychologe hatte nicht bemerkt, wie der kleinere Mann aufgestanden war. Zumindest konnte er die Präsenz des Anderen plötzlich sehr nahe bei sich spüren. Er drehte sich herum und sah direkt in die Augen seines Patienten. Diese waren Blutunterlaufen, einige Adern waren geplatzt. Er legte mit einem Mal die Arme um den Psychologen, hielt sich fest an den größeren Mann. Dabei murmelte er leise: „Ich bin der Hutmacher in meiner Welt, einem Ort der mir gefällt. Doch wenn ich gehe, was noch bleibt ist einfach viel zu wenig Zeit. Jonathan, sei mein Begleiter und führe mich weiter in deine Welt hinein. Was ist diese schon ohne dich, alles ach so fürchterlich.“ Der Psychologe schmunzelte etwas auf den leisen Monolog und legte schließlich seine Arme um den kleinen Mann. Dieser zog noch immer die Nase hoch. Wahrscheinlich weinte er sogar noch. Jonathan ließ ihn in diesem Moment nicht los, schenkte ihm die Nähe welche er so lange schon suchte. Der Psychologe tätschelte leicht die Schulter von Jervis und drückte ihn dann etwas von sich. Das erste Mal zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf den Lippen des Verrückten. 

Dieses Lächeln war ansteckend, gefolgt von einem leisem Lachen der beiden Männer. In dieser Stunde war etwas in Gange gesetzt. Etwas, was sich nicht mehr aufhalten ließ.


	2. Die Medikamente

„Und wieder wurde Bürgermeister Dickerson der Korruption beschuldigt. Es gibt Beweise für seine Verstrickung in zwielichtige Geschäfte mit Mr. Cobbelpot und weiteren Größen der Unterwelt. Der Bürgermeister hat sich bis lang nicht zu den Anschuldigungen geäußert. Offen bleibt, ob er dem von der Kammer geforderten Rücktritt zustimmt und es zu Neuwahlen kommen könnte. Wer aber könnte der Nachfolger werden? Bleiben Sie dran!“ Jervis starrte auf den Fernseher in dem dreckigen Schaufenster und rieb sich langsam über das Kinn. Gab es in dieser Stadt überhaupt noch ehrliche Mitbürger? Der junge Mann schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Noch immer waberte das kantige Gesicht des Bürgermeisters über die Flimmerkiste, darunter thronten die Anschuldigungen in insgesamt zwölf Fällen. Jervis studierte das Bild für einen Moment, wandte sich dann aber wieder seinem eigentlichen Ziel zu. Er kehrte dem Schaufenster den Rücken zu und trat auf die Straße. Sofort erklang ein lautes Hupen, gefolgt von wütenden Worten aus einem gelben Auto vor ihm. Der Mann zeigte ihm den Vogel und fuhr weiter in den wirren Feierabendverkehr. Jervis war zurückgewichen und starrte erschrocken auf die Straße. Irgendwann würde seine Kunst unaufmerksam durch die Stadt zu wandern seinen Tod bedeuten. Der junge Mann legte eine Hand an seinen Hut und richtete diesen. Kalter Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn. Dieser Verkehr machte ihn wahnsinnig. Jervis achtete dieses Mal auf die vorbeifahrenden Autos und schlenderte über die Straße. Drüben angekommen drang ein lautes Seufzen aus seinem Mund. Endlich geschafft. Er sah auf und lächelte ein wenig. Die Apotheke hatte zum Glück bis tief in die Nacht geöffnet. Das kleine Neonschild flackerte im sanften rot Ton. Seine Hand legte sich um den Griff und drückten die Tür auf. Ein Wärmeschwall kam ihm entgegen. Er wartete einen kurzen Moment bis er ganz eintrat und an den Tresen ging. Dort wartete ein pummeliger Mann im weißem Kittel. Dieser sah ihm warm entgegen und grüßte freundlich: „Mr. Tetch, es ist immer wieder schön Sie anzutreffen. Was darf ich Ihnen heute mitgeben?“

Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des selbsternannten Hutmachers. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und holte ein Rezept heraus, welches er dem Mann gegenüber reichte. Der Apotheker setzte seine runde Brille auf und studierte für einen Moment den Zettel. Seine Stirn begann sich zu runzeln. Er sah auf und sprach an Jervis gewandt: „Ist Ihr Arzt sich sicher, dass Sie wirklich diese Medikamente erhalten sollen in dieser Stärke? Es geht mich im Prinzip ja nichts an, aber das sind wirklich heftige Mittel.“ Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, erwiderte dann leise: „Er wird sie nicht umsonst aufgeschrieben haben, ich vertraue dabei auf seine Angaben. Wenn ich sie nehmen soll nehme ich sie, es zählt wohl alles zu seiner Strategie. Mein Arzt weiß was er tut.“ „Nun gut“, entgegnete der Mann hinter dem Tresen, „ich muss kurz ins Lager und schauen, ob ich noch genügend hier habe. Ansonsten müssen wir wahrscheinlich etwas bestellen.“ Jervis beobachtete, wie die breite Figur hinter einer Metalltür verschwand. Mit einem Mal spürte er die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person in diesem Raum. Er wandte sich um und sah einem deformierten Hasen entgegen. Diesem fehlte ein Teil seines Unterkiefers, genauso wie ein abgerissenes Ohr. Eines seiner Beine war durch einen Stab ersetzt und von irgendwo aus seinem Oberkörper blutete es. Die schwarze Flüssigkeit benetzte langsam den Fußboden. Jervis erschrak nicht, starrte das Tier einfach nur an. Dieses ging mit unsicheren Schritten gemächlich auf ihn zu, knackte mit dem kaputten Kiefer. Es trennte sie kaum noch ein Meter, als der Hase zu sprechen begann: „Du weißt doch genau, dass du ohne uns nicht leben kannst. Wir sind schon immer bei dir gewesen und wir werden jetzt nicht fortgehen nur weil du ein paar neue Pillen schluckst. Sieh es einfach ein. Wir gehören zu dir und du zu uns, Hutmacher.“ Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf, trat einen Schritt zurück von dem Tier. Dessen Kopf zuckte schwer in alle möglichen Richtungen, blieb schließlich bei fast 180 Grad stehen. Aus seinem Maul fielen in einem Strom aus schwarzem Blut allmählich die Zähne heraus. Der Hase erzitterte und sprach mit brüchiger Stimme: „Was ist denn nur mit dir, Hutmacher? Hast du ein Gespenst gesehen?“ Ein lautes Lachen drang aus der Kehle des Hasen. Immer näher kam das Unwesen, baute sich vor dem jungen Mann auf. Plötzlich berührte etwas Jervis Schulter. Er wirbelte schnell herum und erblickte den Apotheker. Dieser hielt zwei Dosen mit Pillen in der freien Hand.

Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Mannes, als er ruhig und besonnen erklärte: „Ich habe leider nicht alle Medikamente gefunden, lediglich diese zwei. Hier haben wir einmal das Haloperidol und dann noch das Lorazepam. Ich muss natürlich vor Nebenwirkungen warnen. Haloperidol kann Krämpfe verursachen und im Kopf ein sehr eigensinniges Gefühl verursachen. Einige Patienten beschreiben es wie die Zwangsjacke im Gehirn. Das Lorazepam kann süchtig machen und sollte nicht allzu lange eingenommen werden. Die Dosierung habe ich Ihnen auf das Etikett geschrieben. Die restlichen Mittel sollten morgen Vormittag da sein. Haben Sie noch Fragen, Mr. Tetch?“ Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf und nahm die beiden Dosen dankend an sich. Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln, verließ dann die Apotheke. Nun galt es nur noch nach Hause zu kommen. Jervis schnaufte leise und trat in Richtung seines Appartments. Während des Gehens tauchten immer wieder Kreaturen aus dem Wunderland auf. Unter anderem eine aus Knochen bestehende Maus, welche sich die Haselmaus nannte. Dieses Untier hüpfte zwischen seinen Füßen umher, umschlang mit dem ledrigen Schwanz hin und wieder das Bein des Hutmachers. Die Maus quiekte dabei leise das Lied des Walross und des Zimmermanns. Der junge Mann stöhnte genervt. Diese Wesen waren seine ständigen Begleiter. Seit er denken konnte lebten diese mit ihm zusammen in seiner eigenen Welt. Erst durch einen Zufall stellte Jervis seine Halluzinationen in Frage und landete schließlich bei einem Psychologen. Dieser hatte damals durch Verhaltenstherapie versucht ihn zu heilen. Leider ohne jeglichen Erfolg. So suchte der Hutmacher Gothams weiter nach Hilfe. Er machte mit neunzehn eine Ausbildung zum Programmierer bei Wayne Tech und arbeitete trotz seiner Einschränkung in einem Geheimprogramm der Firma. Dort erfuhr er über einen Mitarbeiter von einem besonderen Psychologen, welcher neben seiner Arbeit an der Gotham Universität auch einzelne Fälle betreute. Der Mann nutzte neue Wege in der Behandlung von Schizophrenie und galt auf diesem Gebiet als führender Forscher. Umso überraschter war Jervis, als dieser ihm kurzfristig einen Termin anbot. Seit dem ersten Termin waren drei Jahre ins Land gezogen. Jahre in welchen sich einiges besserte. Zumindest empfand der Hutmacher es so.

„Hey, pass doch auf wo du hintrittst“, quiekte die Haselmaus zu seinen Füßen, „du zerquetscht mich noch!“ Der Angesprochene seufzte leise und erwiderte betrübt: „Wäre es doch nur wahr, alles ach so sonnenklar. Sterben können nur die Lebenden und egal was mir droht, kannst noch so laut schreien, du bist und bleibst tot.“ Die Figur aus dem Wunderland blieb darauf stumm, schlängelte sich nur weiter zwischen seinen Füßen umher. Der junge Mann ging weiter seines Weges, grüßte immer wieder Bekannte, an die er sich nicht mehr richtig erinnerte. Vielleicht hatten sie einmal bei Wayne Tech gearbeitet oder waren in einer der vielen Gruppentherapien in Gotham gewesen. Auch bei diesen hatte Jervis es einige Zeit lang versucht. Dummerweise wurde in diesen Selbsthilfegruppen fast nur über die Schwere der Erkrankung gesprochen und Hilfestellungen gab es im Prinzip nicht. Der Hutmacher rieb sich über den verkrampften Nacken. Nein, dort konnte er keine Hilfe finden. So blieb ihm nur die wöchentliche Therapie bei Jonathan Crane. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf seine schmalen Lippen. Noch nie hatte jemand seinen Leidensweg so gut verstanden wie der Doktor. Dieser gab ihm Perspektiven, ganz egal wie tief er im Wunderland steckte. Die neuen Medikamente würden gewiss eine Linderung der Symptome schaffen. Langsam schritt er durch den dichten Novembernebel, passte auf niemandem vor die Füße zu laufen. Es war viel Verkehr, ob auf den Straßen oder auf den Gehwegen. Immer wieder klingelten Fahrradfahrer auf der falschen Seite, riefen erzürnt sämtliche Schimpfwörter dieser Welt. Jervis schmunzelte über die Damen und Herren, welche wohl einfach keine Zeit hatten. Bei diesem Gedanken zog er die kleine Taschenuhr aus seinem Mantel, begutachtete kurz das Ziffernblatt. Es war schon spät. Zu spät. Sofort erhaschte er aus dem Augenwinkel ein weißes Kaninchen. Dieses hatte eine ebenso schöne Taschenuhr in der Hand und deutete mehrfach auf den großen Zeiger. Dabei murmelte es leise: „Oh seht, oh seht, ich komme viel zu spät. Grüß Gott und bald auf Wiederseh'n. Muss geh'n, muss geh'n, muss geh'n.

Jervis schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sprach besonnen: „Verstehst mit der Zeit keine Ironie, musst immer hetzen du dummes Vieh. Ohne mich – ich brauche es nicht, entschwinde endlich du kleiner Wicht. Ich gehe so schnell ich mag.“ Das Kaninchen stellte seine Ohren auf, starrte ungläubig den Hutmacher an. Es schüttelte schließlich den Kopf und entschwand in dem engen Gewirr auf dem Bürgersteig. Der junge Mann sah dem Tier hinterher bis es vollkommen außer Sichtweite war. Jetzt wuselte nur die Haselmaus weiter unter ihm umher. Das leise Quieken ignorierte er, als seine Finger nach dem dünnen Schwanz der Schreckensfigur griffen. Jervis hob die Maus an und sah ihr ermüdet entgegen. Langsam schwenkte er das Tier hin und her, er überlegte was er mit ihm tun sollte. Er entschied sich die Maus auf seine Schulter zu setzen. Dort verweilte das Untier glücklich und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr: „Von hier kann ich viel besser sehen. Danke dir Hutmacher. Gehen wir jetzt nach Hause?“ Der Angesprochene schmunzelte etwas und nickte lediglich auf die Frage. Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, lauschte dabei dem langen Monolog der Haselmaus. Diese wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu sprechen. Ein wahrer Schwall aus einzelnen Worten, die sich teilweise unpassend zusammensetzten. Jervis überhörte die meisten Sätze, konzentrierte sich auf den Bürgersteig. Endlich kam er im Arbeiterviertel an dem großen Betonbau an. Das Hochhaus ragte den Wolken entgegen, erreichte diese jedoch noch nicht. Der junge Mann drückte die Eingangstür auf und ging hinein in den kurzen Vorflur. Dahinter befanden sich die vier Aufzüge, welche bis in das vierzigste Stockwerk hinauf fahren konnten. Jervis wählte auf dem Tastenfeld die Nummer achtzehn. Endlich bewegte sich das mechanische Gefährt. Im Hintergrund spielte leise eine angenehme Melodie. Ob sich aufgeregte oder verängstigte Mitfahrer damit beruhigen ließen? Der Hutmacher konnte nur rätseln. Schon bald erreichte der Fahrstuhl das gewünschte Stockwerk.

Jervis ging aus der Tür und wandte sich nach rechts. Dort schlenderte er in Richtung des Appartements Nummer dreiundzwanzig. Dieses war fast am Ende des Ganges zu finden. In seiner Jackentasche suchte der junge Mann nach dem Schlüssel und schloss schließlich die Holztür auf. Mit leisem Seufzen trat er hinein, schaltete im Wohnzimmer das Licht ein. Es zuckte durch die Neonröhren, erhellte dann das Zimmer in unechtem Schein. Jervis hatte sich an diese Helligkeit bereits gewöhnt und blinzelte nur kurz, als er auf sein Sofa zu ging. Dort legte er seine Jacke ab, ließ sich gleich darauf in die weichen Polster fallen. Ein lautes Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle. Endlich zu Hause. Bevor er es sich auf dem Sofa jedoch zu bequem machte, erhob der Mann sich noch einmal. Seine Finger fischten aus der Jackentasche die beiden Dosen mit den Pillen, begutachteten einen Moment lang das Etikett. Heute Abend sollte er nach dem Essen von beiden eine nehmen. Der Hutmacher runzelte die Stirn und stellte die Medikamente auf den Tresen in der Küche. Dort suchte er nach einer Dose mit Ravioli, schüttete das fertige Essen in einen Topf. Für heute Abend würde es ausreichen. Insbesondere nach den Sitzungen war er nie sonderlich hungrig, verspürte oft sogar eher eine leichte Übelkeit. Gedankenverloren rührte er immer wieder in den Ravioli, bemerkte fast nicht wie das Essen blubberte und überlief. Jervis konnte eine Sauerei gerade noch so verhindern, fluchte leise über seine Unaufmerksamkeit. Mit dem Topf, einem Brett und einem Löffel bewaffnet trat er erneut zu dem Sofa, setzte sich zurück und schaltete den Fernseher an. Gemächlich aß er sein Abendessen, schaute dabei einen langweiligen Bericht über alte Kriegsschiffe des zweiten Weltkrieges an. Nach dem Essen drehte er die beiden Medikamentendosen auf und nahm sich jeweils eine Pille aus den Behältern. Er schluckte sie mit etwas Wasser hinunter und wartete auf eine Wirkung. Nach einigen Minuten wurde ihm bereits schummerig vor Augen. Eine unerwartete Müdigkeit überkam ihn. Er lag noch immer auf dem Sofa, als der Schlaf ihn plötzlich übermannte.


	3. Die Nachbereitung

Ein leises Seufzen drang aus der Kehle des Psychologen. Er saß in seinem Wohnzimmer, lehnte in einem der beiden bequemen Sessel und blätterte langsam durch eine dicke, blaue Akte mit der Aufschrift Jervis Tetch. Immer wieder hielt er an einer Stelle an, las was dort niedergeschrieben stand. Nach einigen Sekunden schüttelte der Mann seinen Kopf und suchte weiter. Jonathan stockte mit einem Mal, schmunzelte dann traurig. Er wusste noch nicht einmal wonach er überhaupt suchte. Der Psychologe strich sich eine wirre Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und studierte weiter die Aufzeichnungen der Akte. So reihten sich eine große Anzahl an Beschreibungen aneinander. Beschreibungen von schrecklich entstellten Kreaturen und einer Welt ohne Ordnung. Jervis Wunderland. Jonathan nahm kurz seine Brille ab, rieb sich über die müder werdenden Augen. Wie lange hatte er nun schon versucht seinen Patienten von seiner Psychose zu befreien? „Drei lange Jahre“, flüsterte der Psychologe leise, schloss den Ordner schließlich. Er erhob sich und trat an den Wagen mit den Getränken. Dort wählte er einen alten Gin aus, goss sich großzügig ein. Mit dem Glas in der Hand schlenderte er an das große Fenster, sah hinaus in den Novembernebel. Jonathan strich sich durch das dünner werdende Haar.Wie nur war es möglich, dass er als führender Spezialist auf dem Gebiet der Schizophrenie einer armen Seele wie Jervis Tetch nicht helfen konnte? Auf jeden Schritt schienen drei Rückschritte zu folgen. Der Psychologe schloss die Augen für einen Moment und lehnte seine Stirn an das kalte Fenster. Er hatte es mit Verhaltenstherapie versucht, genauso wie mit Tiefenpsychologie. Nichts davon zeigte Wirkung. Einzig die Gabe von Medikamenten schien dem Patienten etwas zu helfen. Dabei versuchte Jonathan eine Waage zu finden zwischen den Wirkungen und Nebenwirkungen der Tabletten. Eine zu hohe Dosierung hätte eine Einschränkung der Lebensqualität zur Folge. Gleichzeitig war die Frage zu stellen, ob Jervis ohne die Mittel überhaupt zum Leben fähig war. Die Psychose in welche er sich befand wirkte auf allen Ebenen und schaffte immer neue Horrorvisionen. Dies führte neben dem Rückzug von der Gesellschaft auch zu schwerwiegenden Wahnvorstellungen.

Dabei trat immer wieder die Frau namens Alice in den Mittelpunkt. Jervis hatte das erste Jahr fieberhaft nach ihr gesucht. Er meinte oft sie gefunden zu haben, jedoch entlarvte er sie immer wieder als Kopie. Jonathan nahm einen kleinen Schluck des Alkohols. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm einzig durch die Medikamente möglich am sozialen Leben teilzunehmen. Der Psychologe öffnete langsam die Augen und starrte auf den kalten Nebel. Sein Atem erzeugte einen weißen Film auf der Scheibe. Es half nichts darüber nachzudenken. Diesen Satz sprach er immer wieder zu sich. Er versuchte alles was in seiner Macht stand um ihn zu retten – mehr ging nicht. Der ältere Mann drückte sich von der Scheibe und trat zurück in das Wohnzimmer. Dieses war spärlich eingerichtet. Lediglich die zwei Sessel standen in Mitten des Zimmers, gefolgt von einem Schreibtisch in der linken Ecke und einem Wagen mit Getränken. Die Bücherregale waren voller Psychologiebände, einer trockener als der andere. Den Abschluss bildete eine Tafel, auf welcher zur Zeit wichtige Tipps für richtiges Verhalten geschrieben waren. Ein Skill, den Jervis nicht anwenden konnte. Jonathan seufzte leise und leerte das Glas mit einigen Schlucken. Der Psychologe hob die dicke Akte an, trug sie mit sich in das Archiv. Dort verstaute er den ersten der inzwischen fünf Ordner. Für einen kurzen Moment sah der ältere Mann auf die kleine Reihe, angelten dann die vierte Akte heraus. In dieser waren nur Zeichnungen von Jervis. Unter anderem Skizzen von Schreckensfiguren, welche er tagtäglich sah. Jonathan schlenderte zurück in das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich wieder auf einen der Sessel. Langsam öffnete er den Ordner, blätterte durch die finsteren Bilder. Bei einem Hasen kam er zum Stehen. Dieser war ihm bekannt als der Märzhase. Eine vollkommen verrückte Gestalt aus seinem Wunderland. Dieses hatte einen gebrochenen Kiefer, aus welchem eine glibberige schwarze Masse heraus triefte. Zusätzlich schien ein Bein zu fehlen und viele Narben oder offene Wunden zierten das Fell des Tieres. Der Märzhase suchte Jervis fast täglich heim. Der Psychologe begutachtete die Zeichnung und legte sie auf den Boden vor sich. Die nächste Skizze zeigte eine verwesende Maus. Der Körper der Figur war fast nur noch ein Skelett. Einzig der Schwanz war mit etwas Haut bedeckt.

Wie hatte sein Patient sie nochmal genannt? Jonathan schloss die Augen und ließ die letzten Sitzungen Revue passieren. Die Haselmaus. Er nickte langsam, legte auch diese Zeichnung auf den Boden. So verfuhr er weiter mit den nächsten Bildern. Sie alle waren am Ende verletzte Wesen, welche über Jervis Kontakt mit der Außenwelt aufnahmen. Der Psychologe rieb sich die Schläfen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Diese Gestalten zeigten nur die innere Zerrissenheit seines Patienten. Es gab in seiner Vergangenheit schwere Schicksalsschläge. So starb seine Mutter bereits sehr früh und der Vater war überfordert mit dem Sohn. Dies führte zu einer Kindheit voller Gewalt. Gemeinsam hatten sie in einer Sitzung versucht die Erinnerungen an diese schreckliche Zeit durch Gute zu ersetzen. Ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Der ältere Mann blätterte noch immer durch die Zeichnungen, fand dann das nächste Bild, welches ebenfalls den Weg auf den Boden fand. Dieses zeigte ein Walross mit spitzen, langen Stoßzähnen. Seitlich waren einige Narben zu sehen, genauso wie Wunden, aus denen der Darm der Kreatur teilweise herausquoll. Das Gesicht des Tieres war durch eine Maske bedeckt und um es herum befanden sich viele kleine Austernschalen. Jervis hatte ihm berichtet, dass dieses Walross die kleinen Muscheln verführte um sie am Ende zu essen. Dazugehörig war die Zeichnung eines Zimmermanns. Der Mann war einäugig und ein einziger Hort von Wunden. Die Beine der Gestalt waren amputiert, ersetzt durch zwei kleine Holzbeine. Der Zimmermann holte mit dem Hammer aus und verfolgte das gefräßige Tier über einen endlosen Sandstrand. Auch diese Bilder lagen nun auf dem Boden. Jonathan runzelte die Stirn und stöhnte leise. Auch mit diesen Skizzen war die Lösung seines Problems nicht zu sehen. Er legte die Zeichnungen wieder zusammen und erhob sich von dem Sessel, trat an die Tafel. Dort hängte er sie einzeln an, rieb sich beim Betrachten über das stoppelige Kinn. Jervis litt unter den Halluzinationen, verfiel durch sie in tiefgehende Psychosen. Jonathan schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und drehte sich um.

Für heute hatte er genug darüber gegrübelt. Zudem stand morgen eine Vorlesung an. Ausgerechnet mit Studienanfängern. Der Psychologe seufzte erschlagen und schenkte sich erneut etwas Alkohol ein. Wie sehr er es doch hasste sich mit Erstsemestern auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Diese hatten meistens eine vollkommen falsche Ansicht was das Studium anbelangte und kamen mit dementsprechend falschen Vorstellungen an die Universität. Einführung in die Forschungsmethoden der Psychologie. Bereits in dieser Vorlesung würde ein Großteil der Studierenden durchfallen. Das sagte ihm zumindest die Erfahrung der letzten Jahre. Jonathan trat an seinen Schreibtisch und blickte auf die Stichworte, die er sich aufgeschrieben hatte für die erste Vorlesung des Semesters. Ein kleines Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Wahrscheinlich würde er wie immer frei sprechen, aber die Existenz eines Spickzettels beruhigte ihn. Der ältere Mann verstaute seine Unterlagen in einer alten Tasche und nahm sie mit in den Vorflur. Dort ging er nach rechts in Richtung seiner Küche, legte auf dem Weg dorthin seine Utensilien für den nächsten Tag ab. In der Küche angekommen stellte er sich vor die Kaffeemaschine und schaltete diese an. Zum Glück hatte er die Angewohnheit das Gerät immer wieder zu befüllen nach einer Verwendung. Während dieses also leise vor sich hin blubberte streckte sich der Psychologe etwas. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und die Ruhe war eine willkommene Abwechslung. Insbesondere wenn der nächste Morgen ebenso viel Arbeit mit sich bringen würde. Neben der Vorlesung standen auch noch zwei Einzelgespräche mit Patienten an. Diese waren ihre Psychosen fast vollkommen losgeworden. Zwei absolute Erfolgsgeschichten, welche er in den höheren Semestern gerne als positives Beispiel vorführte. Zum Glück waren beide Männer bereit offen darüber zu sprechen. Jonathan gähnte leise und blinzelte etwas. Der Duft des frischen Kaffees lag in der Luft. Er suchte sich einen großen Becher aus einem der Schränke und befüllte ihn mit dem schwarzen Gold. Dazu fanden noch fünf Süßstofftabletten ihren Weg in das Porzellan.

Der ältere Mann legte seine Hände an den Becher, was eine leichte Gänsehaut zur Folge hatte. Ihm war sehr oft kalt. Mit dem Kaffee in der Hand trat er aus der Küche und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort stand der klobige Fernseher. Auch wenn er es nicht oft tat, hin und wieder hatte er das Bedürfnis nach sinnloser Berieselung. Er setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes, suchte dann mit der freien Hand nach der Fernbedienung. Diese fand er schließlich neben seinem Kopfkissen. Er drückte auf den obersten Knopf und lehnte sich zurück. Das Gerät begann zu flimmern, dann schaltete es sich ein mit lautem Knistern. Der Ton folgte nach einigen Sekunden. Jonathan rieb sich über die Augen und sah dann auf die Flimmerkiste. Ein Bericht über alte Kriegsschiffe des zweiten Weltkrieges. Der Psychologe zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Eine Dokumentation – nicht etwas, was Jonathan unbedingt sehen musste. Er nahm wieder die Fernbedienung und schaltete weiter durch die Programme. Nach einigen Minuten gab er seufzend auf. Es lief einfach nichts Gescheites. So verweilte er bei der Dokumentation und beobachtete die einzelnen Kriegsschiffe. Hin und wieder trank er von seinem Kaffee, erschauderte bei dem bitteren Geschmack. Die Wärme tat unglaublich gut. Der Psychologe legte sich etwas weiter zurück, lag nun in den weichen Kissen des Bettes. Er schloss seine Augen für einen Moment, bemerkte dabei nicht wie er langsam in einen leichten Schlaf fiel. Mit einem Mal erschien ihm der Märzhase. Dieser lachte schallend auf, knackte mit dem gebrochenen Unterkiefer. Er schritt um das Bett herum und knurrte dabei leise: „Wir sind nicht echt? Das glaubst du doch selber nicht Doktor. Bist ein toller Arzt. Absolut unfähig.“ Jonathan blinzelte überrascht und wollte aufstehen. Zwei Hände an seiner Schulter hielten ihn zurück. Er wandte den Kopf nach hinten und starrte in die leeren Augen des Zimmermanns. Die Schreckensgestalt kicherte leise, sprach dann zischend: „Hast du die kleinen Austern gesehen?“ Der ältere Mann wollte sich losreißen, versank jedoch nur tiefer im Bett. Neben seinem Kopf erschien eine skelettartige Maus. Diese quiekte leise: „Willkommen im Wunderland Johnny. Wir haben dich schon sehnlichst erwartet.“ Die Maus knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen, hüpfte dann auf sein Gesicht. Plötzlich schreckte Jonathan auf. Er blinzelte stark und sah sich um. Er war alleine. Der Psychologe wischte sich über die nasse Stirn, schnaufte dabei stark. Ein Albtraum. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte die Hände an den schmerzenden Kopf.

Es ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Er drückte sich von dem Bett und wankte aus dem Schlafzimmer. Es war bereits dunkel geworden, als der ältere Mann langsam den Flur entlang schritt. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen besah er sich wieder die Bilder. Sie hingen noch immer an der Tafel, hüllten den Raum in einen finsteren Schein. Jonathan trat vor das Bild des Märzhasen. Dieser war noch immer mit dem gebrochenen Kiefer verewigt, gefolgt von seinem amputierten Bein. Der Psychologe wischte sich erneut über die nasse Stirn. Kalter Schweiß rann von seinem Körper. Er erschauderte unter den Empfindungen und schnaufte etwas lauter. Diese Gestalten machten nicht nur Jervis zu schaffen. Immer wieder tauchten sie in seinen Träumen auf und suchten ihn heim. Jonathan schloss seine Augen für einen Moment. Eigentlich war er schon zu tief in diesen Fall involviert. Ja, es wäre klüger gewesen Jervis an einen anderen Kollegen zu vermitteln. Der ältere Mann schmunzelte etwas. Nein, dazu war er zu Stolz. Der Psychologe hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren. Mit diesen Gedanken trat er zurück in den Flur und suchte sich seinen Weg in das Schlafzimmer. Dort stellte er die Tasse auf den Nachtschrank, legte sich dann bequem zurück in die Kissen. Noch immer lief irgendeine neue Dokumentation auf dem Fernsehgerät. Den Fernseher schaltete er dieses Mal jedoch aus. Langsam fielen seine Augen wieder zu, hüllten seine Umgebung in absolute Schwärze. Er schlief gemächlich ein, drehte sich noch einmal auf die Seite und stöhnte leise unter dem schmerzenden Kopf. Jonathan sank tiefer in den Schlaf – dieses Mal ohne Albträume.


	4. Die Vorlesung

Ein undefinierbarer Lärm über in dem großen Vorlesungssaal, sammelte sich zu einem Brei aus verschiedensten Stimmen. Jonathan überblickte gelassen das Meer aus Studenten des ersten Semesters. Die Sitzplätze waren allesamt belegt, einige hatten sogar mit den Treppenstufen vorlieb nehmen müssen. Der Psychologe schmunzelte etwas und begutachtete die Reihen aus gespannten Gesichtern. Bereits nach der ersten Woche würden es deutlich weniger Studenten werden. Das sagte ihm seine langjährige Erfahrung. Jonathan trat vor das Pult und steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen, beobachtete einfach nur die unruhige Masse. Diese schien langsam wahrzunehmen, dass ihr Dozent anfangen wollte. Endlich verstarben auch die letzten Stimmen. Der Psychologe lächelte zufrieden und sprach an die Zuhörerschaft gewandt: „Es ist schön, dass Sie endlich zur Ruhe kommen. Es hat ja auch nur...“ Der ältere Mann warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, runzelte leicht die Stirn und erhob wieder das Wort: „Exakt zwanzig Minuten gedauert. Ein neuer Rekord. Ich darf Sie beglückwünschen.“ Die Studenten starrten wie gebannt nach vorne, wagten es nicht nur einen Ton auszusprechen. Jonathan konnte sich ein Schmunzeln kaum verkneifen, ging einmal um das Pult herum und nahm ein Stück Kreide in die Hand. Mit dieser schrieb er gemächlich seinen Namen an die Tafel, gefolgt von seiner E-Mail Adresse. Er drehte sich wieder zu seiner Zuhörerschaft um und erklärte mit einem kaltherzigen Lächeln: „Mein Name ist Professor Doktor Jonathan Ichabod Crane. Ich arbeite seit nunmehr fünf Jahren hier an der Universität für die Fachschaft der Psychologie und betreibe selbst eine kleine Praxis in Gotham. Ich möchte gleich vorweg sagen, dass ich mir Ihre Namen sicherlich nicht merken werde. Insbesondere im ersten Semester springen viele wieder ab, da lohnt sich der Aufwand einfach nicht. Sehen Sie es mir also nach, wenn ich Sie nach den Meldungen ohne persönliche Ansprache aufrufe. Kommen wir gleich zum nächsten Punkt. Ab heute Abend um achtzehn Uhr sind die Anmeldungen für die Übungsseminare freigeschaltet. Tragen Sie sich dort bitte für eine der fünfzehn Gruppen ein. Ich werde selbst auch zwei Gruppen leiten, nutzen Sie also die Gelegenheit. Falls Sie irgendwelche Anliegen haben sollten, die die anderen Übungsleiter nicht beantworten können, dürfen Sie sich gerne an mich wenden. Sehen Sie aber davon ab mich zu kontaktieren, wenn es um triviale Dinge geht. Zum Beispiel werde ich Ihnen nicht antworten, falls Sie mit dem Aufbau ihres Stundenplans Schwierigkeiten haben sollten. Dabei kann Ihnen die Fachschaft sicher helfen.“

Nach dieser kurzen Ansprache blickte der Dozent in die Gesichter der Studenten. Diese schienen zum Teil schockiert zu sein. Kein Wunder. So hatte man ihnen bei den vielen Vorbereitungen zu diesem Studiengang eingeredet, dass sie es alle schaffen könnten. Das war natürlich Unsinn. Bereits nach dem ersten Semester würde rund ein Drittel der Eingeschriebenen aufgeben. Zum Glück besserte sich diese Statistik mit den Jahren. Insbesondere in den höheren Semestern war die Quote von Exmatrikulierten gleich Null. Jonathan schüttelte leicht den Kopf und drehte sich wieder zu der Tafel um, schrieb dort den Namen der Vorlesung auf. Dann begann er direkt in die Themen einzusteigen, zeigte einmal den Aufbau der nächsten zwölf Termine. Eilig schrieben die noch motivierten Studenten die Daten auf, bemühten sich schnell hinterherzukommen. Jonathan war so sehr in der Routine, dass er in Windeseile die Tafeln vollschrieb. Dies war etwas, woran sich die neuen Studenten gewöhnen mussten. Er verbrachte fast die gesamte akademische Stunde damit, allgemein über das Studienfach Psychologie zu sprechen. „Meine Damen und Herren“, sprach der Psychologe an die Zuhörerschaft, „für heute soll es genügen. Vergessen Sie nur nicht sich heute Abend für die Seminare einzuschreiben. Wenn Sie die Frist versäumen, müssen Sie den Kurs im nächsten Wintersemester belegen und glauben Sie mir, dass wollen Sie nicht. Wir treffen uns dann diesen Freitag um genau viertel nach acht hier in diesem Hörsaal. Bis dahin wünsche ich Ihnen eine schöne erste Woche.“ Die Studenten begannen zu klatschen, einige klopften auch auf die Ablage. Der Sturm aus Beifall erstarb schnell, wurde abgelöst durch das laute Rascheln der Unterlagen. Nach und nach leerte sich der Hörsaal, ließ nur eine Hand voll Menschen zurück. Einige von ihnen waren ganz ins Gespräch vertieft. Scheinbar ging es um die Anmeldung zu den Übungsgruppen. Die beiden jungen Mädchen unterhielten sich aufgeregt. Eine von ihnen mit braunen Haaren sprach aufgeregt: „Sollen wir wirklich in seinen Kurs gehen? Du weißt doch was man über ihn erzählt. Nirgendwo sonst fallen so viele durch.“ Das andere Mädchen grinste darauf und erwiderte besonnen: „Ich finde ihn sympathisch und es heißt, dass immer Plätze bei ihm frei sind. Warum also nicht die Chance nutzen und von dem Dozenten lernen?“ Die Andere stutze und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. Sie ergriff wieder das Wort: „Du bist verrückt Harleen.“

Jonathan schmunzelte etwas auf das mitgehörte Gespräch und steckte seine eigenen Aufzeichnungen zurück in die klobige Tasche. Mit ihr trat er die Stufen hinauf zum Ausgang des Hörsaals. Dort befand sich noch immer ein Gewirr von Studenten, die zum Reden in Gruppen zusammenstanden. Wahrscheinlich besprachen auch sie die Auswahl des Übungsseminars. Dem Psychologen war es gleich, wie viele sich für seinen Kurs meldeten. Umso weniger, desto besser. Der Dozent schlenderte aus der Traube von Menschen und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro im Hochhaus. Dieses hatte insgesamt fünfzehn Stockwerke. Jonathan schritt durch die Lobby und drückte auf den Knopf für die Fahrstühle. Mit lautem Klingeln öffnete sich eine der vier Eisentüren. Jonathan betrat die kleine Kabine und suchte auf dem Armaturenbrett nach der Zwölf. Diese war schnell gefunden. Endlich bewegte er sich hinauf. Ein leises Seufzen glitt aus der Kehle des Psychologen. Insbesondere die Vorlesung für Erstsemester war ein Graus. Er arbeitete am liebsten mit Studenten zusammen, die schon ein gewisses Grundwissen hatten und nicht nach jedem Satz fragten, ob man es genauer erklären könnte. Im zwölften Stockwerk angekommen suchte Jonathan direkt sein Büro auf, öffnete den Raum mit der Nummer 1228. Er war klein, reichte aber vollkommen für seine Ansprüche. Der Dozent legte seine Tasche auf den geordneten Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Er verweilte kurz in dieser Position, rutschte dann aber etwas zurück um aufrecht zu sitzen. Links neben ihm befand sich noch immer der Stapel an ungelesenen Hausarbeiten. Die Studenten warteten sicher schon sehnsüchtig auf seine Auswertung. Der Psychologe strich sich kurz durch das wirre Haar und nahm schließlich die oberste Mappe. Eine quantitative Forschung zum Thema Schizophrenie mit einer großangelegten Befragung durch Fragebögen. Jonathan zog seine Augenbraue hinauf und schnaubte leise. Er selbst arbeitete qualitativ und hielt nicht sonderlich viel von Massen an Daten. Jedoch hieß die Vorlesung Methoden der Psychologie, wozu auch solche Befragungen gehörten. Der Dozent blätterte einige Seiten weiter, studierte dabei die vielen Zitate und Umschreibungen. Diese musste er noch alle überprüfen. Zum Glück hatte er damals in dem Seminar gefordert nur Quellen aus der Bibliothek zu nehmen. Damit ließ es sich deutlich einfacher kontrollieren, ob ein Student ganz offensichtlich abgeschrieben und damit ein Plagiat begangen hatte. Jonathan warf die Mappe zurück auf den Stapel. Er würde morgen mit der Korrektur anfangen. Es standen keine Vorlesungen an und auch am Nachmittag hatte er keinen Patienten. Ein perfekter Tag zum Korrigieren.

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Brummen aus seiner Tasche. Der Psychologe suchte zwischen den vielen Blättern nach dem alten Handy, holten das graue Gerät schließlich hervor. Eine SMS. Er öffnete sie und las die Nachricht: „Ich habe eine Krise.“ Jonathan runzelte die Stirn, suchte nachdem Absender. Dann fand er den Namen. Jervis Tetch. Der Dozent fluchte leise und drückte auf das Kontaktbuch, scrollte dann zu seinem Eintrag. Er presste einmal den Anrufknopf, hielt das Handy an sein Ohr. Nach wenigen Sekunden erklang die ängstliche Stimme von Jervis: „Das Wunderland ist so nah, wundersame Wesen die ich sah. So finster und so kalt, Jonathan, sie haben mich bald. Hilf mir.“ Ein lautes Wimmern war zu hören, gefolgt von einem lauten Schniefen. Er weinte bitterlich. Der Psychologe atmete einige mal tief ein und wieder aus, sprach dann in das Handy: „Beruhige dich erst mal, Jervis. Was ist passiert?“ Auf der anderen Seite stutzte es, gefolgt von einem uneindeutigen Gemurmel. Der ältere Mann stöhnte leise und ergriff erneut das Wort: „Jetzt hör mir bitte zu Jervis. Konzentriere dich und erzähl mir was passiert ist. Wenn du nicht mit mir redest kann ich dir auch nicht helfen.“ Jervis schniefen erstarb, genauso wie das Wimmern. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als er erwiderte: „Da draußen auf der Straße habe ich mich erschreckt, hat alte Geister in mir geweckt. Der Märzhase, die Haselmaus, selbst der Grinser, welch ein Graus. Sie verfolgen mich und egal was ich tu, sie lassen mich einfach nicht mehr in Ruh. Was soll ich tun? Was kann ich machen? Was sollen all diese verwirrten Sachen? Ich bin doch nur ein Hutmacher.“ Jonathan seufzte leise und rieb sich über die Stirn. Ein Schritt voran und drei wieder zurück. Er lehnte sich etwas auf den Tisch ab, kratzte sich etwas am Hinterkopf. Der Psychologe dachte länger nach, bevor er erwiderte: „Ich denke wir sollten für heute Nachmittag eine Sitzung ansetzen. Der letzte Patient geht um circa sechzehn Uhr. Danach hätte ich also für dich Zeit. Traust du es dir zu selbstständig zu mir zu fahren oder soll ich dich abholen?“ Er konnte das laute Schnaufen von Jervis hören. Es klang erleichtert. Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille hörte der ältere Mann wieder die Stimme des Hutmachers: „Ich komme wie befohlen, du musst mich nicht holen. Ich finde meine Weg zu dir um kurz nach vier.“ Jonathan lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln und erwiderte besonnen: „Gut. Ich erwarte dich mit etwas Tee.“ Der Blondhaarige bejahte es wie ein Mantra, legte dann schließlich auf.

Der Dozent steckte sein Handy zurück in die Tasche und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Heute würde er kaum zu etwas kommen. Zum Glück befanden sie sich noch am Anfang des Semesters. Das bedeutete wenige Fragen, wenn überhaupt welche kommen sollten. Diese häuften sich in den letzten beiden Wochen des Semesters – die sogenannte Panik vor den Prüfungen. Jonathan zog seine braune Lederjacke an und verließ sein Büro, schloss die Tür wie gewohnt zweimal ab. Auf dem Weg nach unten nahm er dieses Mal die Treppe. Er genoss die Ruhe im Treppenhaus, schlenderte weiter die Stufen hinab und pfiff eine leise Melodie. Unten angekommen verließ er das Hochhaus, steckte sich eine Zigarette an und setzte sich auf sein Fahrrad. Mit diesem konnte man in Gotham deutlich schneller vorankommen als mit dem Auto. Insbesondere der Feierabendverkehr hatte es in sich in dieser Großstadt. Während des Fahrens waren die Gedanken des Psychologen vollkommen woanders. Dies bemerkte er anhand von wütenden Rufen und lautem Hupen hinter ihm. Der Anruf von Jervis hatte ihn aus dem Konzept seines perfekt geplanten Tages gebracht. Kurz vor seinem Appartment hielt er an einem Supermarkt und schloss sein Fahrrad ab. Er brauchte dringend neuen Tee für seine Gäste. Nicht nur der Hutmacher bevorzugte eine große Sammlung an Teesorten. Nachdem er aufgeraucht hatte, ging der Psychologe gemächlich in Richtung des Regals und studierte die große Auswahl. Schließlich wählte er einen starken Schwarztee. Das sollte seinen Patienten gut munden. Jonathan bezahlte schnell seinen Einkauf und schwang sich erneut auf sein Fahrrad. Kaum fünf Minuten später kam er zu Hause an, stellte das Rad zurück in den Keller. Der ältere Mann schritt die Stufen hinauf und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Appartement. Sofort stieg der Geruch von kalter Asche in seine Nase. Er hatte gestern Nacht noch eine geraucht und den Aschenbecher stehen gelassen. Dies rächte sich nun. Der Psychologe schlenderte in das Wohnzimmer, entdeckte dort den Grund des schlechten Geruchs. Er entsorge die Asche in den Restmüll und wusch das Porzellan vorsichtig ab. Es hatte bereits einige Sprünge. Nach getaner Arbeit streckte Jonathan sich einmal und stieß langezogen den Atem aus. Er murmelte leise zu sich selbst: „Endlich. Jetzt kommen nur noch drei Patienten. Das schaffst du auch noch, Jonathan.“ Mit diesen Gedanken setzte er schon einmal Teewasser auf und kochte nebenbei noch etwas Kaffee. Der ältere Mann nahm fünf Tassen mit in das Wohnzimmer, stellte sie auf den kleinen Wagen mit den Getränken. Das würde für seine Gäste reichen. Der Psychologe sah hinauf auf die Uhr und lächelte etwas. Eine halbe Stunde Ruhe, bevor der erste Patient dran war. Es war verführerisch sich nun einfach in den Sessel zu setzen und zu dösen, aber es galt die benötigten Akten herauszusuchen.


	5. Die Krise

Jonathan wippte langsam mit dem Fuß, als er aufmerksam seinen Patienten begutachtete. Dieser saß zusammengesackt auf dem Sofa, Tränen standen in seinen Augen. Es war eine überaus anstrengende Sitzung, welche langsam ihrem Ende entgegen kam. Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille erhob der ältere Mann das Wort: „Also gut, Samuel. Fassen wir nochmal alles zusammen, was wir heute besprochen haben. Die Gestalten, die du siehst, sind nicht real. Dies kannst du prüfen indem du versuchst sie anzufassen. Gleichzeitig kannst du deinen Stimmen gegenhalten, dass du kein totaler Versager bist und wenn notwendig zähle alles auf was du bisher in deinem Leben geschafft hast. Fange mit deinem ersten Schulabschluss an und ende mit dem Fakt, dass du täglich zur Arbeit gehst.“ Der junge Mann auf dem Sofa setzte sich auf und nickte langsam, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Er blieb für einen Moment ruhig, erwiderte dann aber leise: „Und wenn die Stimmen nicht locker lassen? Was soll ich dann tun?“ Der Psychologe rieb sich über das stoppelige Kinn, dachte angestrengt nach. Er erhob sich schließlich gemächlich von seinem Stuhl, trat an seinen ordentlichen Schreibtisch. Dort füllte er geschwind ein Rezept aus. Mit diesem kehrte er zu Samuel zurück und hielt es ihm entgegen. „Sollte es wider Erwarten nicht besser werden, nehme davon zwei Stück am Abend. Pass jedoch auf die Dosierung auf. Dieses Mittel hat es in sich.“ Der junge Mann zeigte ein kleines Lächeln und steckte das Rezept in seine Jackentasche. Er drückte sich vom Sofa und hielt Jonathan die Hand entgegen. Dieser schüttelte sie mit wenig Druck. Samuel atmete einmal laut aus, sprach dann an seinen Psychologen gewandt: „Danke Jonathan. Für alles.“ Der ältere Mann lachte leise und erwiderte besonnen: „Ich zeige dir nur einen Weg, den du gehen kannst Samuel. Den Rest musst du selber tun.“ Der Patient nickte eifrig, wischte sich einmal über die rot unterlaufenden Augen. Er hatte viel geweint in dieser Stunde. Zusammen gingen sie in den Vorflur der Wohnung und suchten im Terminkalender nach einer freien Stelle für eine weitere Sitzung. Jonathan begleitete Samuel noch an die Tür, verschloss sie dann mit einem leisem Seufzen. Nun hatte er noch zwanzig Minuten bis Jervis kommen würde. Genügend Zeit um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. In der Küche fand er einen Topf mit Nudeln vom Vortag. Dazu befand sich ein kleiner Rest Tomatensoße auf dem Herd. Der ältere Mann füllte sich etwas auf einen Teller und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. 

Wie selten er doch in diesem Bereich seiner Wohnung war. Lediglich am Morgen verbrachte er viel Zeit an der Kaffeemaschine. Ein kleines Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Der Wundertrunk seines Lebens. Jonathan wusste, dass er zu viel von dem schwarzen Gold trank – zwei bis drei Kannen pro Tag. Der Psychologe schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schob die Gedanken beiseite, machte sich dann über sein Essen her. Er hatte nie wirklichen Hunger, zwang sich aber täglich eine gewisse Anzahl an Kalorien zu sich zu nehmen. Um auch diese Zeit für ihn sinnvoll zu nutzen blätterte er während des Essens in einer Fachzeitschrift für Psychologie. Unter den vielen Essays waren auch Arbeiten eines befreundeten Psychologen. Doktor Hugo Strange. Mit ihm hatte Jonathan einen Großteil seiner Studienzeit verbracht. Der Mann war überaus fähig und hatte teilweise interessante Ansichten über gewisse Punkte des Bewusstseins. Diese fasste er oft geschickt zusammen und machte sie selbst für Laien lesbar. Der ältere Mann überflog den Text über moralische Ethik von Menschen in der Öffentlichkeit. Der Psychologe lachte etwas, als er den Namen des jetzigen Bürgermeisters von Gotham erblickte. Kaum eine Person war besser für so eine Fragestellung geeignet als Dickerson. Der Mann hatte die Eigenart ständig im Mittelpunkt der Gesellschaft zu stehen und dabei in ein Fettnäpfchen nach dem anderen zu treten. Jonathan nahm eine weitere Gabel der Nudeln und las gespannt den letzten Absatz des Essays. Dort forderte Strange den sofortigen Rücktritt. Ein Ergebnis, welches von allen Seiten an den Bürgermeister herangetragen wurde. Bisher hatte sich Dickerson noch nicht dazu entschieden. Der ältere Mann hob eine Augenbraue und blätterte dann weiter. Auch er hatte bereits einige Texte zum Thema Phobien und Psychosen in dieser Zeitschrift veröffentlicht. Ein lautes Klingeln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. War es schon so weit? Jonathan sah hinauf zu seiner Küchenuhr und erschrak. Er hatte sich zu sehr auf das Essay konzentriert. Der ältere Mann drückte sich von dem ungemütlichen Küchenstuhl, stellte noch schnell das Geschirr in die Spüle. Dann eilte er an die Haustür. Er öffnete diese und sah auf das Häuflein Elend vor ihm. Jervis hatte die Kapuze seiner Jacke tief ins Gesicht gezogen, schützte sich vor dem Regen. Sein Gesicht war kaum zu sehen. Einzig seine Körperhaltung ließ darauf schließen, dass es ihm nicht gut gehen konnte. 

Jonathan trat einen Schritt zur Seite und wies seinen Patienten an einzutreten. Dieser Aufforderung folgte der kleinere Mann, zog in dem Vorflur seine dicke Jacke aus. Er drehte sich zu seinem Psychologen um und schniefte leise. Die roten Augen ließen darauf schließen, dass er unheimlich viel geweint haben musste in den vergangenen Stunden. Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Wohnzimmer, wo Jervis auf dem Sofa Platz nahm. Jonathan trat an den Beistelltisch und schenkte für beide einen Schwarztee ein. Mit zwei Tassen in den Händen kehrte er zu Jervis zurück, reichte ihm das teure Porzellan. Dieser zitterte leicht, nahm aber den Tee mit einem brüchigen Lächeln entgegen. Der Psychologe ließ sich auf seinen Sessel nieder und strich mit dem Daumen über die warme Tasse. Es vergingen einige Sekunden bis Jonathan das Wort ergriff: „Also Jervis – was ist passiert? Du hast von einer Krise gesprochen. Weihe mich also ein.“ Der kleine Mann zuckte leicht zusammen, zog einige Male die Flüssigkeit in seiner Nase hoch. Er beruhigte sich nur langsam, erwiderte schließlich mit leiser Stimme: „Für mich ist es heute fatal, das Wunderland wieder so real. Märzhase, Grinser und Haselmaus, ich komme heute nicht heraus. Überall sind Wesen und Gestalten, lassen keine Ruhe walten. Ich bin müde und erschöpft.“ Jonathan rieb sich gemächlich über das Kinn, fühlte dabei die länger werdenden Barthaare. Er nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge und sprach besonnen: „Das kann nicht alles sein. Sei bitte ehrlich mit mir, Jervis.“ Der Angesprochene starrte in die schwarze Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse. Er schien intensiv nachzudenken. Der kleine Mann sah schließlich auf und erwiderte mit zittriger Stimme: „Der Grinser hat heute mit mir gesprochen, meine eigentlichen Gedanken unterbrochen. Er sagte mir das Alice auf mich wartet und bevor alles noch ausartet müsse ich sie holen. Die Frau, die er mir zeigte, war es nicht, eine Alice mit falschem Gesicht. Darauf sagte er, ich solle sie töten. Er sagt ständig ich solle die Kopien von meiner Alice töten.“ Der Psychologe schrieb geschwind die neuen Informationen nieder und starrte eine Weile auf das Papier. Die plötzlichen Gewaltvorstellungen waren nicht neu, aber die Intensität der Gedanken war beunruhigend. Jonathan nahm einen kleinen Schluck des Tees und ergriff wieder das Wort: „Hat der Grinser auch genauere Angaben gemacht wie du sie töten sollst, Jervis?“ 

Der Angesprochene zuckte wieder zusammen und legte seine Hände an seinen Kopf. So wiegte er sich langsam nach vorne und zurück, murmelte zusammenhangsloses Zeug. Der ältere Mann schwieg weiterhin, wartete darauf, dass sich der andere wieder beruhigte. Immer wirrer wurden die Sätze des Hutmachers. Es vergingen einige Minuten, bis Jonathan seine Hand an die Schulter seines Patienten legte und fest zudrückte. Der Mann vor ihm blieb mit einem Mal ruhig, atmete stoßartig ein und aus. Er flüsterte leise: „Der Grinser hat nur gesagt ich soll sie umbringen. Ihre Kehle zudrücken und mit ihr ringen bis kein Laut mehr aus ihr dringt. Danach soll ich sie verstecken, niemand soll sie entdecken und falls doch folgt dieser in ihr Loch. Ich will so etwas nicht denken, meine Gedanken anders lenken. Es tut mir so leid.“ Jonathan zeigte ein kleines Lächeln. Er setzte seine Tasse ab und sprach an Jervis gewandt: „Noch hast du nichts getan oder?“ Der Angesprochene nickte eifrig, neue Tränen waren in seine Augen gestiegen. Der Psychologe ließ von seiner Schulter ab, fühlte noch einmal an sein Kinn. Erst dann erwiderte er ruhig: „Es gibt also nichts wofür du dich verantwortlich fühlen müsstest. Diese Gedanken von den anderen Bewohnern aus dem Wunderland sind sicher beängstigend für dich, aber solange du ihnen widerstehst gibt es keinen Grund dich schuldig zu fühlen.“ Jervis beruhigte sich auf diese Worte etwas, lehnte etwas gelöster auf dem Sofa. Er sah hinauf an die Decke, murmelte dann leise: „Und wenn ich ihnen nicht widerstehen kann? Was wird aus mir sodann? Ein Schatten meiner selbst.“ Der Psychologe musterte seinen Patienten und schrieb erneut etwas auf den weißen Bogen. Er tippte mit der Spitze der Mine auf das Blatt. Es bildete sich langsam ein schwarzer Punkt auf dem Papier. Der Hutmacher war ein schwieriger Fall und jede neue Sitzung brachte neue Erkenntnisse hervor. Wie jedes Mal beeindruckte Jonathan die Schwere der Psychose, ganz abgesehen von dem Leidensdruck des Patienten. Dieser war eindeutig gegeben. Mal verlief es besser und mal reihte sich Krise an Krise. In den kalten Monaten häuften sich jedoch die Gespräche. Wahrscheinlich machten ihm die dunklen Wochen zu schaffen.

Jervis setzte ich mit einem Mal auf und sah in das Gesicht seines Psychologen. Neue Tränen hatten sich in seinen Augen gesammelt, als er leise wimmerte: „Ich habe Angst zu vergehen, dem Wunderland weiter zu widerstehen. Was ist wenn sie mich überrennen? Sollte diese Welt dann brennen? Feuer, rot wie der Tod, Flammen sind hier ein Verbot. Ich brenne.“ Jonathan seufzte leise und setzte seine Mine erneut an zum Schreiben. Auch das war nicht neu. Er legte seine Finger um die Tasse und nahm einen weiteren Schluck des kalt werdenden Tees. Noch bevor er antworten konnte ergriff Jervis erneut das Wort: „Ich kann nicht mehr.“ Der ältere Mann runzelte die Stirn. So deutlich hatte sein Patient noch nie seine Erschöpfung zur Sprache gebracht. Aus den Augen des Mannes liefen neue Tränen, suchten sich einen Weg hinab über die geröteten Wangen. Er schniefte wieder leise und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Jonathan drückte sich langsam aus dem Sessel, trat an die Fensterscheibe. Er brauchte etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ein langer Zug rollte auf den Schienen entlang, ließ die Einrichtung leicht wanken. Der Psychologe beobachtete das Ungetüm aus Eisen. Es musste doch eine Lösung geben. Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem Patienten um und sprach besonnen: „Du musst kämpfen Jervis. Das ist natürlich leichter gesagt als getan, aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg hinaus. Ich kann dir Medikamente aufschreiben, die dir dabei behilflich sein werden, aber der eigentliche Impuls muss von dir kommen. Wenn du nicht bereit bist das Wunderland aufzugeben und dich in der Realität einzuleben, können wir noch etliche Stunden mehr verbringen ohne auch nur einen kleinen Schritt weiterzukommen. Verstehst du was ich damit sagen will?“ Der Hutmacher senkte seine Hände, starrte mit leeren Augen in die seines Psychologen. Er schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken, wimmerte dann leise: „Ich will doch heraus.“ „Dann arbeite daran“, antwortete der ältere Mann mit kraftvoller Stimme, „nur du kannst das erreichen. Ich bin gerne die helfende Hand an deiner Seite, aber die Schritte musst du selbst tun.“

Mit einem Mal stand auch Jervis auf, trat an die Seite des älteren Mannes. Er sah ihn eine Weile nur an, legte dann aber seine Arme um den Rumpf des Anderen. Der Hutmacher hielt sich fest an ihm, ruhte mit seinem Kopf an der Schulter des Psychologen. Dieser wusste im ersten Moment nicht was er tun sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch die Arme ebenso um den Mann vor ihm zu legen. Jervis schniefte wieder, hauchte dabei leise: „Hilf mir aus diesem Kopf heraus, ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus.“ Der Griff des Kleineren war fest. Fast so als würde er sich krampfhaft in der Realität halten wollen. Jonathan unterstützte dieses Gefühl und hielt ihn sanft an sich, streichelte etwas unbeholfen über den Rücken des Anderen. Er flüsterte leise: „Ich werde alles tun was ich kann um dich herauszuholen, Jervis. Gemeinsam schaffen wir es.“ Der Hutmacher nickte leicht und hielt sich weiter fest. Sie verweilten für eine ganze Weile in dieser Position. Im Hintergrund war nur das Rauschen des Zuges zu hören, genau wie das Wackeln der Möbel in der Wohnung.


	6. Das Büro

Jervis nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und trat in die große Eingangshalle von Wayne Tech. Die zwei Wochen Suspendierung waren schneller vergangen als er gedacht hatte. Wie gewohnt herrschte ein reges Treiben zwischen den tragenden Säulen des Turms. Zu viele Gesichter um sich diese zu merken. Jervis schlenderte gemächlich zu einem der acht Aufzüge und wartete mit einigen anderen Mitarbeitern auf den Fahrstuhl. Eine der Türen öffneten sich, gab den Weg frei. Er stieg in den Fahrstuhl ein und drückte einige Male auf den Knopf seines Ziels. Dieses war das zweiundzwanzigste Stockwerk. Langsam fuhr der Aufzug hinauf, ließ immer wieder auf dem Weg einige Mitarbeiter aussteigen. Endlich oben angekommen, schloss Jervis noch einmal fest die Augen. Er murmelte leise: „Regel 1: Nicht reimen. Regel 2: Das Wunderland existiert nicht. Regel 3: Sei nett zu deinen Kollegen. Regel 4: Mache deine Arbeit.“ Der Programmierer wiederholte diese Gedanken wie ein Mantra. Die Fahrstuhltür wollte sich schon schließen, als Jervis den Fuß zwischen das Metall drückte. Er stieg schließlich aus und sah sich um. Es hatte sich natürlich nicht sonderlich viel getan in den zwei Wochen. Noch immer reihten sich Büros aneinander. Der Mann drehte sich nach links und folgte dem Flur. An seiner Tür angekommen suchte er in seinem Jackett nach einem Schlüssel. Dieser war schnell gefunden und verschwand in dem Schloss des Büroraumes. Jervis schloss die Tür auf, trat hinein in den kleinen Raum. Es befanden sich nur ein Telefon und ein Computer in diesem Zimmer – alles was er zum Arbeiten brauchte. Er entledigte sich an der Tür des schweren Jacketts und lockerte seine Krawatte etwas. Er brauchte Luft zum Atmen. Dazu öffnete der Hutmacher noch das Fenster, sah eine Weile hinaus aus dem riesigen Turm. Gotham war von oben betrachtet ein Meer aus Straßen und kleinen Häusern. Die Menschen in den Fußgängerzonen wirkten wie kleine Ameisen. Jervis kicherte etwas und drehte sich dann zu seinem Computer um. Er schaltete das Gerät ein, drehte sich während des Wartens etwas auf seinem Bürostuhl. Endlich erschien der Willkommensbildschirm, gefolgt von dem Desktop. Der Mann klickte auf sein internes Postfach und erschrak etwas. Über einhundertfünfzig neue Nachrichten. Er seufzte erschlagen, begann dann aber die Mitteilungen durchzugehen. Viele von ihnen waren nicht allein an ihn gerichtet, sondern als Rundmail für die gesamte Abteilung gedacht. Dazu zählte unter anderem die Planung eines Tages der offenen Tür.

Jervis runzelte leicht die Stirn und scrollte weiter hinunter. Endlich kamen Nachrichten, welche speziell an ihn gerichtet waren. Darunter befanden sich viele neue Versionen des Programms, das sie für einen Kunden erstellt hatten. Es schien noch einige Fehler zu beinhalten. Der Programmierer öffnete die anhängende Datei und sah gespannt auf die neuen Zeilen Quellcode. In seinem Teil hatte man wie gewohnt nichts verändert. Er überflog den Text, verweilte schließlich bei einem Kommentar. Dieser sagte lediglich, dass hier ein Fehler vermutet wurde. Jervis studierte die Zeilen, versuchte so dem Gedankengang des anderen Mitarbeiters zu folgen. Schließlich fand der Mann das Problem. Eine Schleife funktionierte nicht richtig, was dazu führte, dass das Programm sich aufhing an dieser Stelle. Er behob den Fehler geschwind. Vorsichtshalber durchsuchte Jervis das gesamte Dokument nach Problemen, konnte aber keine weiteren mehr finden. Gespannt klickte er auf das Icon, welches den Quellcode einmal ausführte. Dieses Mal wurde keine Fehlermeldung kreiert. Ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des Programmierers. Jervis schrieb noch schnell eine Mitteilung mit der Lösung des Problems, speicherte das Programm dann ab und fügte es in seine angefangenen Mail mit ein. Durch einen weiteren Klick wurde die Datei einige Büroräume weiter gesendet. Der Mann lehnte sich etwas zurück in seinen Stuhl und ruhte für einen Moment aus. Er durchsuchte weiter sein Postfach, entdeckte immer wieder interessante Nachrichten. Eine war von seinem Chef persönlich an ihn geschrieben. Eine Belehrung für sein Vergehen. Jervis las den Text mit verzogenem Gesicht. Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen den Mann zu schlagen. Er hatte ihn eindeutig provoziert. Der Programmierer schnaufte laut und schloss die Mitteilung mit einem energischen Klick. Der Mann strich sich durch das blonde Haar, atmete etwas ruhiger als zuvor. Mehr als eine Verwarnung war nicht ausgesprochen worden. Dennoch war es ein Vermerk in seiner sonst blütenreinen Akte. Jervis schob diesen Gedanken beiseite und öffnete das aktuelle Programm für eine Speditionsfirma. In diesem war noch nicht sonderlich viel geschehen. Scheinbar hatten die anderen Programmierer entweder nur Däumchen gedreht oder sie fanden keine Lösungen für die Probleme im Quellcode.

Der Mann scrollte hinunter zu seinem letztem Arbeitspunkt und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Tatsächlich war die letzte Änderung vom Tag seiner Suspendierung. Ein panischer Blick auf den Kalender bestätigte die Angst des Programmierers. Nur noch drei Tage bis zur Abgabe des Programms. Jervis runzelte die Stirn und starrte ungläubig auf den Monitor. Spielten seine Kollegen vielleicht nur einen bösen Scherz mit ihm? Neben dem Schreibtisch erschien mit einem Mal der Märzhase. Aus seinem leeren Auge tropfte teerartiges Blut, benetzte allmählich den Fußboden. Das Tier zuckte spastisch mit dem Kopf und murmelte leise: „Siehst du, Hutmacher. Diese Menschen hier wissen nicht zu schätzen was du tust und wie du wirklich bist. Alles was sie sehen ist die Oberfläche von einem Metertiefen See. Gebe ihnen endlich was sie verdienen. Einem nach dem anderen.“ Der Mann sah zu dem verkrüppelten Tier und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Er erwiderte besonnen: „Ich will arbeiten, hier verweilen und nicht voller Angst hinaus eilen, weil ich einen Menschen getötet habe.“ Der Märzhase zuckte mit dem Kopf, knackte dabei immer wieder mit dem Unterkiefer. Er spuckte ein wenig Blut aus den spitzen Schneidezähnen und knurrte kaum hörbar: „Du wehrst dich gegen etwas, was du schon lange tun wolltest. Meinst du, dein Psychologe kann dich hier auch davor retten nicht ein Außenseiter zu sein? Einen Mann den niemand lieben kann und der immer tiefer in die Psychose rutscht? Nein, junger Bursche. Du bist hier alleine mit uns. Wir können dir helfen endlich das zu sein, was du wirklich bist. Eine Gestalt aus dem Wunderland – der Hutmacher persönlich. Wehre dich nicht länger dagegen. Nehme die Tabletten nicht mehr, sie machen aus dir was du am wenigsten möchtest.“ Jervis sah zur Seite, versuchte so dem eindringlichen Blick des Hasen zu entkommen. Vor ihm auf dem Boden brodelte plötzlich eine Blutlache auf. Langsam stieg aus dieser der Märzhase hervor, drückte sich mit den verkrüppelten Armen aus dem schwarzen Loch. Er lachte hysterisch dabei, spie ihm entgegen: „Glaubst du wirklich das wir so einfach verschwinden, Hutmacher? Egal wo du bist, da sind auch wir! Du wirst uns nicht los!“

Jervis sah schockiert, wie sich die Gestalt ganz aus der Blutlache erhob. Sein verbliebenes Auge zuckte wild hin und her. Der Hase trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, packte ihn an dem Kragen seines weißen Hemdes. Das Tier kam mit seinem blutigen Mund immer näher, benetzte den Stuhl und schließlich die Baumwolle mit dem finsteren Blut. Er verfestigte seinen Griff und hauchte leise: „Was haben ein Schreibtisch und ein Rabe gemeinsam?“ Der Hutmacher versuchte sich zu lösen, starrte voller Schrecken in das blutige Gesicht des Hasen. Plötzlich verschwand dieser, tauchte wieder in die Blutlache vor ihm ein. Diese verschwand vollkommen, genau wie die Flecken auf seiner Kleidung. Jervis wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als er eine Stimme hinter sich hörte: „Ah du bist wieder da. Schön dich zu sehen, Tetch.“ Der Angesprochene drehte sich in dem Bürostuhl um und erblickte seinen Arbeitskollegen im Türrahmen stehen. Er hatte eine Tasse mit einem Fragezeichen auf dem Porzellan. Es roch verdächtig nach Kaffee. Jervis atmete ruhig ein und aus, sammelte sich. Es war alles in Ordnung. Nun galt es nicht zu reimen. Er lächelte schließlich und sprach: „Ja, so schnell gehen zwei Wochen rum. Habt ihr wirklich nicht weiter gearbeitet an dem Programm, Ed? Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit und es gibt noch viel zu tun.“ Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, erwiderte dann besonnen: „Irgendwie arbeiten alle an anderen Projekten und da du die Hauptarbeit geleistet hast für das Projekt hat sich niemand drangewagt.“ Der Programmierer seufzte leise, legte dann sein Gesicht in die Hände. So wenig Zeit für so viel Arbeit. Er schnaufte schwer, wandte sich dann wieder Edward zu: „Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein. Wir haben eine Deadline bekommen und die müssen wir einhalten. Dafür werde ich sicher einige extra Stunden einplanen müssen.“ Sein Gegenüber nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher und lächelte verschmitzt als er antwortete: „Du holst dir jetzt erst einmal einen Kaffee und dann sehen wir weiter.“

Der Hutmacher sah auf und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln zu zeigen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Dennoch erhob er sich aus dem Stuhl, trat an die Seite von Edward. Dieser klopfte ihm zwei Mal auf die Schulter und deutete auf den gemeinsamen Aufenthaltsraum. Jervis ging zügig den Flur entlang, betrat den kleinen Pausenraum neben dem Fahrstuhl. Dort angekommen nahm er sich einen Becher und füllte sich den schwarzen Kaffee ein. Er starrte in die dunkle Flüssigkeit, erschrak dann. Im Kaffee erschien mit einem Mal das Gesicht des Märzhasen. Dieser wankte in der Flüssigkeit, sprach leise und verzerrt Unterwasser: „Du entkommst mir nicht, Hutmacher.“ Der Hase legte die Hände jeweils an die Seiten des Bechers, drückte sich gemächlich aus dem Kaffee. Das zerstörte Gesicht des Hasen kam immer näher, die wenigen noch verbliebenen Zähne in seinem Maul faulten bereits. Der Programmierer schluckte schwer und dachte fieberhaft nach einer Lösung. Sein erster Impuls war den Becher hinfort zu werfen, aber das würde fragende Blicke seiner Kollegen nach sich ziehen. Jervis sprach in die schwarze Brühe: „Ich bin frei zu tun und zu lassen was ich möchte, Märzhase.“ Bevor der Hase antworten konnte kam eine junge Frau in den Pausenraum. Sie hatte ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ihre blonden Haare umrahmten ihr rundes Gesicht, brachten ihre blauen Augen gut zur Geltung. Der Hutmacher hatte sie zuvor noch nie gesehen. Wahrscheinlich war sie eine neue Mitarbeiterin auf dieser Etage. Jervis schenkte ihr ein ebenso sanftes Lächeln und stellte den Becher kurz ab. Er nahm die Kanne und sprach etwas aufgeregt: „Darf ich Ihnen einen Kaffee einschenken?“ Die junge Frau nickte, hielt ihm ihre Tasse entgegen. Jervis füllte das Porzellan langsam mit der schwarzen Flüssigkeit. Er hörte die liebliche Stimme der Dame: „Vielen Dank. Ich habe hier heute meinen ersten Tag und es ist alles noch sehr neu für mich.“ Der Programmierer lächelte nur noch breiter, reichte ihr dann die Hand.

„Mein Name ist Jervis Tetch“, entgegnete er freudig, „ich bin als Programmierer hier angestellt im Zimmer zwanzig.“ Die Angesprochene nickte langsam, nahm einen kleinen Schluck von dem Kaffee. Sie erwiderte dann lächelnd: „Mr. Tetch. Den Namen werde ich mir sicher merken. Ich heiße Rebecca Evans und arbeite im Zimmer dreißig – glaube ich zumindest.“ Ein leises Lachen drang aus ihrer Kehle. Sie fuhr dann fort: „Es ist alles sehr verwirrend. Zumindest weiß ich schon mal wo ich meinen Kaffee her bekomme.“ Der Hutmacher nahm seinen Becher wieder in die Hand, wusste dann jedoch nicht wie er weitermachen sollte. Der bekannte Smalltalk lag ihm nicht sonderlich und auch sonst hatte er gewisse Schwierigkeiten im Umgang mit Frauen. Zu oft hatten sich diese als Enttäuschung erwiesen. Die Enttäuschung, dass sie nicht Alice waren. Plötzlich hörte er wieder die Stimme der jungen Frau neben sich: „Würden Sie mich begleiten, Mr. Tetch? Dann verlaufe ich mich sicher nicht.“ Der Angesprochene nickte eifrig, wies sie an mit ihm zu kommen. Gemeinsam passierten sie einige Büros. Aus den meisten war ein leichter Kaffeegeruch wahrzunehmen. Sie schlenderten an Jervis' Zimmer vorbei und kamen schließlich bei der Nummer dreißig an. Dort verweilte der Hutmacher einen Moment, sprach dann an Rebecca gewandt: „Hier sind wir schon. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen oder nur etwas reden wollen – ich bin in Zimmer zwanzig. Kommen Sie gut an.“ Die junge Frau lächelte ihm zu und nickte etwas. Dann verschwand sie in dem kleinen Büro, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und schaltete den Computer ein. Jervis blinzelte einige Male, drehte sich dann aber um und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er atmete einmal kurz durch, schritt dann zurück in seinen Raum. Edward war inzwischen wohl auch wieder verschwunden. Zimmer zwölf. Der Programmierer ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und sah auf den noch zu bearbeitenden Quellcode. Es würde ein langer Bürotag sein.


	7. Die Übungsstunde

„Bitte Professor Crane! Es muss doch einen Weg geben den Kurs noch zu bestehen. So schlecht war meine Hausarbeit doch gar nicht.“ Der Angesprochene erhob eine Augenbraue und versuchte nicht laut los zu lachen. Seine Finger strichen über die Titelseite der Ausarbeitung. Eine Ansammlung falsch zitierter Argumente gepaart mit unlogischer Schlussfolgerung und einem peinlichen Fazit. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sprach besonnen: „Miss Albright, ich habe Ihnen schon letztes Semester mit Bauchschmerzen einen Gefallen getan und Sie bestehen lassen. Das was Sie hier jetzt abgeliefert haben ist jedoch eine Beleidigung für die gesamte Fachschaft. Nicht ein einziges richtig gesetztes Zitat und dann noch die lückenhafte Literaturliste. Haben Sie getrunken während des Schreibens oder wie kommt so etwas Grauenhaftes zustande?“ Die junge Studentin senkte ihren Kopf, legt ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Ein leises Schniefen war zu vernehmen. Jonathan rollte mit den Augen und erhob erneut das Wort: „Sie brauchen gar nicht erst versuchen zu weinen. Dieses Mal wird es mich nicht umstimmen.“ Wie auf Kommando verstummte Becky und sah auf. In ihrem Blick lag Panik. Sie schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, wandte sich dann an ihren Dozenten: „Geben Sie mir noch eine Chance Professor. Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen, das verspreche ich!“ Der Psychologe blickte auf das Titelblatt und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Er tippte mehrmals auf den kleinen Stapel Papier, schob ihn dann in Richtung der Studentin. Ein leises Seufzen entkam seiner Kehle, als er trocken erwiderte: „Eine Woche. Sollte ich dann wieder so einen Müll vorgelegt bekommen, dürfen Sie den Kurs im nächsten Wintersemester erneut belegen.“ Die Augen der jungen Frau weiteten sich und ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. „Danke Professor Crane“, erwiderte die junge Studentin. Sie nahm die Hausarbeit entgegen, steckte sie geschwind in ihre Tasche. Becky erhob sich und trat an die Tür. Diese fiel ins Schloss, ließ den Psychologen in seinem kleinem Büro zurück. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und massierte sich etwas die Schläfen. Manches Mal hasste er seinen Beruf als Dozent.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass er noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte bis die nächste Übungsgruppe dran war. Auch mit dieser hatte Jonathan seine Schwierigkeiten. Der Kurs nannte sich wissenschaftliches Arbeiten und kaum einer der Studenten schien verstanden zu haben, wie man richtig zitiert. Im Stillen fragte sich der Psychologe, ob es vielleicht an seinen Unterrichtsmethoden liegen könnte, dass fast alle Kursteilnehmer es nicht schafften eine einigermaßen gute Hausarbeit abzuliefern. Dies begann schon bei der Suche nach Literatur in der Bibliothek. Jonathan schüttelte leicht den Kopf und legte seine Finger um die Thermoskanne. Ein Schluck Kaffee würde nun gut tun. Während er sich einen Becher mit dem schwarzen Gold füllte verwarf er den Gedanken an dem Unvermögen seiner Studenten schuld zu sein. Diese jungen Menschen waren einfach zu faul und nahmen den Kurs nicht ernst genug. Nur zwei Studentinnen hatten sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht eine Literaturliste zu schreiben. Eine von ihnen hatte sogar fast alle Argumente mit richtigen Quellen versehen – ein Beweis, dass es durchaus anders ging. Der Dozent suchte auf dem Schreibtisch nach der verkürzten Hausarbeit und blätterte durch die wenigen Seiten. Um erst einmal ein Gefühl für das wissenschaftliche Schreiben zu erhalten, hatte Jonathan den Studenten aufgegeben eine Fragestellung ihrer Wahl zu bearbeiten. Dabei durften sie sich einen Punkt heraussuchen und diesen genauer bearbeiten. Der Rest des Inhaltsverzeichnisses würde in der nächsten Woche als Aufgabe gestellt werden. Der Psychologe nickte anerkennend und las sich noch einmal das Fazit durch. Eine sinnvolle Folgerung. Ganz im Gegenteil zu den anderen Texten. Jonathan schlug die Mappe wieder zu und rollte mit dem Stuhl etwas zurück. Bei dieser Gelegenheit wandte er sich seinen drei Lieblingen zu. Die Vogelspinnen saßen alle außerhalb ihrer Höhlen, badeten in dem unechten Licht über ihnen. Der Dozent öffnete ein Terrarium und griff nach dem Tier im Inneren. Dieses bewegte sich nicht, ließ die ganze Prozedur über sich ergehen. Jonathan setzte die Spinne auf seine Handfläche und betrachtete sie voller Faszination. Die langen Beine bewegten sich gemächlich über die Haut. Der Psychologe erschauderte etwas, hielt seine Hand weiterhin ruhig um das Tier nicht zu erschrecken. Eine spezielle Form der Meditation.

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Nach einigen Minuten griff Jonathan die Spinne zwischen Prosoma und Opisthosoma, hob sie so von seiner Hand und setzte sie zurück in das kleine Terrarium. Dort machte sich das Tier schnell auf in seine Höhle. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie für heute genug Menschenkontakt. Der Dozent zog die Stirn in Falten und schnaufte etwas lauter. Nach der morgendlichen Vorlesung war auch ihm der Umgang mit den Studenten eigentlich genug. Ein prüfender Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte seine Vermutung. Jonathan drückte sich aus dem Stuhl hoch und packte die Unterlagen auf dem Tisch ein. Darunter befanden sich auch die Hausarbeiten der Übungsgruppe. Er verließ das Büro und schloss es mehrfach ab. Manche Dozenten im Haus betitelten ihn als paranoid. Ein leises Lachen drang aus seinem Mund, als er das letzte der vier Schlösser zuschnappen ließ. Mit der Tasche an seiner Seite betrat der Psychologe einen der Fahrstühle und fuhr hinab in das Erdgeschoss. Dort verließ er den Turm und machte sich auf den Weg zum Übungsgebäude. Vor dem eigentlichen Raum wartete bereits eine kleine Traube an Studenten. Diese unterhielten sich leise, verstummten schließlich als Jonathan an der Tür angekommen war. Er grüßte halbherzig und schloss das Zimmer auf. Gemeinsam mit den Kursteilnehmern betrat der Dozent den Raum, trat direkt nach vorne an das Pult. Die Studenten nahmen im Halbkreis an den Tischen platz. Zur großen Verwunderung des Psychologen war es sofort ruhig geworden. Man wartete nur darauf, dass der Dozent endlich mit der Stunde begann. Jonathan schmunzelte etwas bei diesem Anblick und erhob das Wort: „Schön, dass Sie alle erschienen sind. Ich werde einmal kurz überprüfen, ob auch wirklich alle anwesend sind. Melden Sie sich bitte, wenn ich Ihren Namen aufrufe. Und stellen Sie zusätzlich noch Ihre Namenskarten auf die Tische. Ich würde Sie gerne persönlich ansprechen.“

Der Psychologe ging seine Liste durch. Überraschenderweise fehlte an diesem Dienstag niemand. Jonathan nickte etwas und rieb sich über den stoppeligen Bart. Erst dann öffnete er seine Tasche, holte die Hausarbeiten und eine Flasche mit Wasser hervor. Sein strenger Blick traf auf fünfzehn gespannte Gesichter in dem Raum. Er räusperte sich etwas, nahm einen kleinen Schluck von dem Getränk und sprach schließlich: „Meine Damen und Herren, ich habe mir erlaubt Ihre Ausarbeitungen zu lesen und muss sagen, dass ich schockiert bin über die mangelnde Qualität Ihrer Arbeiten. Wir werden die heutige Stunde also damit verbringen Ihre Fehler zu korrigieren und noch einmal genauer auf die Art des wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens einzugehen. Dazu werden wir eine schlechte Hausarbeit auseinandernehmen und zum Abschluss eine gelungene Arbeit betrachten. Es fängt bereits mit dem Titelblatt an.“ Der Dozent reichte die erste Seite der Ausarbeitung an die Studenten weiter. Jonathan verblieb stumm bis auch der Letzte das Blatt Papier in den Händen hielt. Er lehnte sich etwas auf das Pult und sprach trocken: „Schauen Sie sich das Exemplar einmal an. Was fällt Ihnen auf?“ Der Psychologe sah auf und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Niemand meldete sich. Der Dozent seufzte leise, starrte auf das verkorkste Titelblatt. Nach einigen Sekunden erhob er wieder das Wort: „Wenn Sie nicht gewillt sind mitzumachen bleiben Sie das nächste Mal bitte zu Hause. Ich möchte hier mit Ihnen arbeiten und Ihnen keinen Vortrag halten. So lernen Sie nämlich nicht effektiv. Also noch einmal – was sehen Sie auf diesem Titel?“ Ein junger Mann meldete sich. Endlich. Jonathan nickte dem Studenten zu, welcher recht leise antwortete: „Es fehlen sehr viele Angaben.“ Der Dozent lächelte dem jungen Mann zu und wandte sich der Tafel hinter ihm zu. Dort schrieb er das Wort Angaben, drehte sich dann zurück zu den Studenten. „Welche Dinge sind es genau, die eigentlich hier erscheinen müssten?“, fragte der Psychologe in die Runde. Einige Zuhörer hoben die Hand. Gemeinsam vervollständigten sie den Punkt an der Tafel. Jonathan studierte kurz das Geschriebene und wandte sich wieder an seine Kursteilnehmer: „Fehlt nun noch etwas oder können wir weiter fortschreiten?“

Die Studenten rührten sich nicht, verblieben stumm auf ihren Plätzen. Der Dozent zog zwei Striche unter die Angaben und nahm vom Tisch das Negativbeispiel einer Hausarbeit. Erneut reichte er einen Stapel an Papier herum. Sofort erkannte der Psychologe den armen Kerl, welchem die Ausarbeitung gehören musste. Er war bleich geworden, starrte ungläubig auf das Meer an Korrekturen. Alleine seine Rechtschreibung ließ das Blatt fast gänzlich rot erscheinen. Der junge Mann schien am Rande eines Tränenausbruchs zu stehen. Jonathan zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern und sah hinab auf sein Exemplar der Hausarbeit. Er hatte es sich inzwischen abgewöhnt Neulingen Sympathien zukommen zu lassen bei ihren ersten Versuchen. Wichtiger war es nun die Fehler auszumerzen. Bereits auf der ersten Seite befanden sich Zitate, welche nicht als solche deklariert waren. „Schauen Sie jetzt bitte einmal auf den zweiten Absatz“, sprach Jonathan ruhig, „was würden Sie dem Studenten als Fehler ankreiden?“ Die nächsten dreißig Minuten ging die Arbeitsgruppe jede einzelne Zeile durch und korrigierte, was falsch gelaufen war. Darunter folgten eine Menge Quellen, die unbedingt richtig angegeben werden mussten. Am Ende besprachen sie noch das unverständliche Fazit. Dieses schien vollkommen aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen zu sein und hatte mit den vorigen Absätzen nichts mehr zu tun. Jonathan schrieb alles Notwendige an die Tafel. Er besah sich das weiße Board und wandte sich dann wieder den Studenten zu: „Haben wir nun alles aufgeschrieben? Helfen sie mir mal auf die Sprünge.“ Ein junges Mädchen ihm gegenüber meldete sich eifrig. Diese Studentin war ihm durch ihre außergewöhnlich gute Mitarbeit bereits aufgefallen. Der Dozent lächelte etwas und nahm sie schließlich dran. „Es fehlt noch das gesamte Literaturverzeichnis“, antwortete das Mädchen. Der Psychologe nickte bejahend und schrieb das Wort an die Tafel. „Wenn Sie ein Literaturverzeichnis anlegen, habe ich einige Tipps für Sie“, erwiderte Jonathan trocken, „führen Sie während des Schreibens schon eine Liste, welche Bücher Sie bereits verwendet haben. Sorgen Sie dabei auch dafür, dass alle Quellen richtig geschrieben sind. Nichts ist schlimmer, als ein schlecht sortiertes Verzeichnis. Bei Internetquellen müssen Sie leider die gesamte URL mit angeben, genauso bei Bildern und Grafiken, die Sie nicht selbst erstellt haben.“

Die Studenten schrieben eilig mit. Der Dozent legte den Stift nieder und suchte auf dem Tisch nach der zweiten Hausarbeit. Diese war ein Positivbeispiel für eine gelungene, kurze Ausarbeitung. Er reichte auch diesen Stapel Papier herum. Auch hier erkannte man sofort, wem die Arbeit gehörte. Das Mädchen mit den blonden Zöpfen grinste breit, freute sich sichtlich über die positive Rückmeldung. Jonathan las den Namen auf der Karte. Harleen Frances Quinzel. Diese Studentin würde er sich merken. Er blinzelte etwas und sprach ruhig: „Blättern Sie ruhig einmal durch die Hausarbeit. Sie ist, wie ich finde, sehr gut. Insbesondere das Fazit ist Ihnen sehr gelungen, Miss Quinzel.“ Die Angesprochene errötete etwas und grinste nur noch breiter. Gemeinsam gingen sie die einzelnen Punkte noch einmal durch. Sie hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Lediglich drei kleine Rechtschreibfehler waren in dem gesamten Text zu finden. Jonathan blätterte zurück zum Titelblatt und wandte sich wieder an seine Zuhörer: „Zur nächsten Übungsstunde möchte ich Sie bitten Ihre Hausarbeiten noch einmal zu überarbeiten und mit dem, was Sie heute hier gelernt haben zu bereichern. Achten Sie bitte auch darauf, dass Sie ein Arbeitsblatt mit Zitierregeln und eine Anleitung für ein Literaturverzeichnis haben. Nutzen Sie diese beiden Hilfsmittel unbedingt. Damit wünsche Ihnen noch eine schöne Woche. Denken Sie an die Vorlesung am Freitagvormittag. Mir ist bewusst, dass diese nicht unbedingt beliebt ist, aber nur so schaffen wir den Stoff für die Prüfung und Sie wollen ja sicherlich nicht durchfallen.“ Während er sprach, teilte er die restlichen Hausarbeiten an die Studenten aus. Die meisten von ihnen sahen schockiert auf die vielen Anmerkungen in ihrer Ausarbeitung. Jonathan trat zurück an sein Pult und packte seine Utensilien zusammen. Er schulterte seine Tasche, überprüfte nochmal ob alles an seinem richtigen Platz war. Der Psychologe verabschiedete sich kurz gebunden und verließ den Raum. Nun galt es schnell nach Hause zu fahren. Heute warteten immerhin noch drei Patienten auf eine Sitzung.


	8. Die Sitzung

Das laute Rauschen des Zuges erfüllte den Raum, ließ die Konversation für einen kurzen Moment verblassen. Jonathan tippte mit der Mine des Stiftes auf das weiße Blatt Papier, studierte kurz seine Stichworte. Ein wildes Potpourri aus Paranoia, Wahnvorstellungen und Halluzinationen. Er seufzte leise und sah auf. Jervis lag mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Sofa, starrte nur hinauf an die Decke. Sein seelischer Zustand hatte sich seit der Wiederaufnahme der Arbeit drastisch verschlimmert. Der Doktor leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und wartete bis der Zug vorbeigerollt war. Manches Mal verfluchte er die ungünstige Lage seiner Praxis. Endlich kehrte Stille ein. Nur noch das leise Wimmern des Patienten war zu vernehmen. Jonathan setzte sich aufrechter hin und sprach ruhig: „Also gut. Lassen wir nochmal alles Revue passieren seit der letzten Stunde. Du hast dich in eine Mitarbeiterin verliebt, die laut deinen Aussagen wie Alice aus dem Wunderland aussieht. Sie ist dir gegenüber freundlich gesinnt und ihr habt schon den einen oder anderen Kaffee miteinander getrunken. Habe ich das soweit richtig aufgenommen?“ Der Angesprochene nickte leicht, erwiderte dann mit brüchiger Stimme: „Meine Alice. Endlich ist sie da. Mein Wunderland wird endlich wahr. Was soll ich tun, was soll ich machen, bin nicht sehr geschickt in solchen Sachen.“ Der Psychologe dachte für einen Augenblick nach, schrieb dann etwas auf den Zettel. Erst danach wandte er sich wieder an seinen Patienten: „Zu allererst sollten wir festhalten, dass diese Frau nicht Alice heißt. Du magst sie mit ihr assoziieren, aber ihr wahrer Name ist Rebecca Evans. Sie kennt dein Wunderland nicht und wird wahrscheinlich auch nie Kontakt mit diesem haben. Du musst ihr gegenüber das Reimen dringend unterlassen. Dies reißt dich ständig zurück in die Psychose und das wollen wir ja nicht oder?“

Der Hutmacher schüttelte energisch den Kopf, wimmerte dann leise vor sich hin. Der Doktor versuchte die Worte zu verstehen. Eine Mischung aus Gestalten, welche er wohl gerade sah und Stimmen die er hörte. Jonathans Lippen bildeten einen dünnen Strich. Wie war dieser Mann überhaupt fähig ein einigermaßen normales Leben zu führen? Er blieb für eine Weile still, lauschte dem wirren Reden des Patienten. Erst nach einer weiteren Minute erwiderte der Psychologe besonnen: „Vielleicht sollten wir einen anderen Weg einschlagen, Jervis. Wir versuchen nun schon seit etlichen Sitzungen dein Verhalten zu verändern, aber du wirst ständig wieder zurückgeworfen. Auch die Schematatherapie hat bei dir kaum angeschlagen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir durch Tiefenpsychologie bei dir weiterkommen können. Irgendwo her muss diese Besessenheit mit dem Wunderland stammen und mit ihr deine Halluzinationen. Wir müssen die Wurzel allen Übels finden.“ Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen und murmelte unverständliches Zeug. Jonathan beobachtete die Reaktion des anderen mit wachsamen Augen. Der junge Mann hielt sich den Kopf, presste die Fingernägel tief in das blonde Haar. Er schien kurz vor dem seelischen Zusammenbruch zu stehen. Der Doktor hielt diesen Gedanken auf Papier fest und erhob sich von seinem Sessel. Er trat an den Tisch mit dem Tee und schenkte zwei Tassen mit dampfendem Schwarztee ein. In eine von ihnen ließ er drei Stücke Zucker wandern, in die andere drei Süßstofftabletten. Mit den zwei Tassen in der Hand ging er zurück zu seinem Patienten, stellte sie auf den kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Sofa. Jervis setzte sich leicht auf und griff zitternd nach seiner Tasse. Die Wärme schien ihm zu gefallen. Er strich langsam über das edle Porzellan und murmelte leise: „Welch schönes Geschirr, so sanft und rein, kommt ins Wunderland wohl mit hinein. An den großen Tisch wo wir speisen und träumen von so manchen Reisen. Rote Königin, sei gnädig mit uns. Genießen wir heute eure Gunst? Der Jabberwocky, teuflisches Ding in eurer Hand. Ein Tee zu Ehren der Gefallenen im Wunderland. Wir trinken auf euch.“ Jervis pustete mehrmals in die Tasse, nahm dann einen kleinen Schluck des Schwarztees. Auch Jonathan trank ein wenig von dem schwarzen Gebräu, erschauderte etwas auf die ungeahnt bittere Note. Er hatte dieses Mal einen anderen Schwarztee gekauft. Einen edleren, speziell für seinen schwierigsten Fall. Ob Jervis es zu schätzen wusste? Der Psychologe zeigte ein kleines Lächeln. Der Teeliebhaber würde innerlich wissen, was er für einen guten Tee zu sich nahm. Der Hutmacher stellte die Untertasse zurück auf den Tisch und begann mit einem Mal zu kichern. Eine akustische Halluzination.

Vermutlich flüsterte die Haselmaus ihm wieder einige Flausen ins Ohr. Diese schien ihm selten etwas Böses zu wollen, ganz im Gegenteil zu dem Märzhasen. Dieses Ungetüm aus den untiefen seiner Seele war nur darauf aus Schaden anzurichten und seinen Wirt noch weiter in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Jonathan rieb sich über den Dreitagebart. Wie konnte man dieses Wesen nur verscheuchen? Die Tabletten halfen auch nur in geringem Maße. Vielleicht war es wieder Zeit für eine Umstellung. Der Doktor blätterte einige Seiten zurück, stieß dann auf die aktuelle Medikation. Er sah wieder auf seinen Patienten und fragte geschwind: „Gehst du noch immer regelmäßig zu Kontrollen bei deinem Hausarzt?“ Jervis sah ihn nicht an, starrte weiter an die Decke. Er flüsterte leise: „Regelmäßig bin ich dort, lasse mein Blut vor Ort. Sie prüfen es immer zu.“ Der Psychologe schmunzelte etwas und nahm einen kleinen Schluck seines bitteren Tees. Selbst die Süßstofftabletten verbesserten nicht den Geschmack. Erst nach einigen Sekunden fand er die richtigen Worte: „Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung oder gibt es Schwierigkeiten? Ich erhalte ja leider keine Nachrichten von deinem Arzt.“ Der Patient setzte sich auf und sah direkt in die Augen seines Doktors. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, erwiderte dann etwas aufgeregt: „Mit meinem Blut ist alles klar, keine Anomalien und das ist wahr. Er ist zufrieden mit dem Bild, seine Neugier wird immerzu gestillt.“ Jonathan nickte etwas auf diese Aussage und schrieb mit schnellen Bewegungen die Information nieder. Er rieb sich erneut über den Bart, dachte angestrengt nach. Es war natürlich möglich einen Medikationsvorschlag an den Hausarzt zu schreiben. Der Psychologe klappte sämtliche Blätter um und hielt die Medikamentenliste auf dem Klemmbrett vor sich.

Er ging kurz die lateinischen Namen durch, wurde schnell fündig. Der Hutmacher erhielt schon seit langem Haloperidol als Mittel gegen die Halluzinationen, jedoch gab es noch Luft nach oben in der Höhe der Dosierung. Er unterstrich das Medikament und suchte noch weiter nach Alternativen. Diese würden nur mit einer langwierigen Umstellung eingesetzt werden können. Eine Umstellung, welche Jervis für diese Zeit angreifbar machte. Diese Möglichkeit war als unmöglich zu kennzeichnen. Dazu wäre ein Aufenthalt in einer psychiatrischen Einrichtung von Nöten und diesen wollte sein Patient mit allen Mitteln umgehen. Jonathan griff erneut nach der Tasse und schwenkte die Flüssigkeit etwas in dem Porzellan. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm zudem, dass es langsam Zeit wurde zu einem Ende zu kommen. Er seufzte leise und blickte auf das angespannte Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Auch dieses Mal waren sie kaum weitergekommen. Ein lautes Poltern riss beide aus dem Moment der Stille. Ein weiterer Zug. Der Psychologe verblieb ruhig auf seinem Sessel, wartete geduldig ab. Jervis hingegen presste die Finger fest in seinen Kopf, wippte hin und her in einem jämmerlichen Versuch sich selbst zu halten. Nach etlichen Sekunden war der Zug vorbeigefahren und Ruhe legte sich über beide Anwesenden. Jonathan räusperte sich schließlich leise und sprach an Jervis gewandt: „Es wird langsam Zeit diese Sitzung für heute zu beenden. Für die nächste Woche würde ich dich bitten weiterhin die einzelnen Psychosen aufzuschreiben. Beachte auch wann sie bevorzugt auftauchen. Scheinbar stehen sie oftmals im Zusammenhang mit sozialen Anforderungen. Ich gebe dir heute auch noch eine Medikationsänderung mit, die du deinem Hausarzt vorlegst. Habe keine Angst davor. Wir verändern keine Medikamente, wir erhöhen nur die Dosierung des Haloperidols. Für dich wird alles beim Alten bleiben.“ Der Angesprochene nickte zaghaft und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Mit einigen schnellen Schlucken hatte er seinen Schwarztee geleert. Die Tasse fand ihren Weg wieder auf den kleinen Beistelltisch. Jervis sah mit wässrigen Augen in die seines Psychologen, wimmerte dann leise: „Wie soll ich nun mit Alice Liddell umgehen? Kann doch noch nicht mal meine Gefühle verstehen. Hilfst du mir dabei, Jonathan?“

Der Doktor runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn. Normalerweise benutzte Jervis selten den Vornamen. Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und erwiderte besonnen: „Du kannst sie ansprechen während der Pausen oder wann immer sich die Gelegenheit dazu bietet. Versuche sie nur nicht als Alice anzusprechen. Das könnte zu großen Verwirrungen führen und das wollen wir ja verhindern. Glaubst du, dass du das hinbekommst? Es wäre eine große Aufgabe deine Psychosen nicht an einem anderem Menschen auszulassen.“ Der Patient drückte sich von dem Sofa und stand für eine Weile vor seinem Psychologen. Er legte eine Hand in den Nacken, sprach dann ruhiger als zuvor: „Das schaffe ich, ich bin ganz verzückt, sie hält mich sicher noch nicht für verrückt. Sie ist so rein und wunderschön.“ Jonathan erhob sich nun ebenfalls, trat mit Jervis in Richtung des Ausganges. Dort angekommen schrieb er schnell einen Zettel mit dem nächsten Termin. Zusätzlich durchsuchte der Doktor den Stapel Papier nach dem richtigen Formular für die Medikamentenumstellung. Diese war nach kurzem Suchen gefunden. Der Psychologe schrieb geschwind die Veränderung in die richtigen Kästen und faltete das Blatt einmal. Er nahm sich sodann einen Briefumschlag und steckte das Formular hinein. Dieses reichte er Jervis. „Gebe das einfach deinem Hausarzt“, sprach der Doktor ruhig und gelassen. Sein Gegenüber nickte nur einmal und nahm den Umschlag entgegen. Jonathan begleitete seinen Patienten noch bis zur Tür, schüttelte für einen Moment seine Hand. Der Hutmacher lächelte mit einem Mal breit, ließ seiner Geste dann Worte folgen: „Was hat ein Rabe mit einen Schreibtisch gemeinsam?“ Der Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn und lachte dann leise auf. Jervis grinste nun, stieg dann mit in das Lachen ein. So standen sie noch einen Moment an der Haustür bis sich der Hutmacher verabschiedete. Jonathan schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. Er rieb sich über den verspannten Nacken, trat zurück in das Wohnzimmer. Dieses Mal gab es viel im Nachhinein zu schreiben. Der Doktor kümmerte sich jedoch erst um die Tassen. Seine war noch zur Hälfte gefüllt. Für diesen Augenblick war ihm jedoch der Durst nach Tee vergangen. Er trug die beiden Tassen in die Küche und wusch das Porzellan ab. Mit einem Mal rutschte ihm eine der Tassen weg. Das Geschirr fiel zu Boden, zersplitterte dort in viele Teile. Jonathan war zurückgewichen und besah sich das Chaos auf seinem Fußboden. Er fluchte leise, holte dann aber einen Handfeger und eine Schaufel. Nach wenigen Sekunden war das Malheur beseitigt.

Der Psychologe entsorgte die Scherben und trat zurück an die Spüle, um die verbliebene Tasse abzuwaschen. Bei dieser passte er besonders gut auf. Leider hatte er nur drei Exemplare des Porzellans. „Zwei“, murmelte der Doktor leise. Er stellte die Tasse auf die Theke und räumte sie schließlich in einen der Hängeschränke. Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen drang aus seinem Mund. Die Stunden mit Jervis waren immer anstrengend – für beide. Er schritt wieder in das Wohnzimmer, legte sich nun selbst auf das Sofa in der Mitte. Der Blick galt der Decke. Diese verschwamm langsam vor seinen müden Augen. Eigentlich hätte er noch eine Zusammenfassung der heutigen Sitzung schreiben müssen, doch das verschob er auf den morgigen Nachmittag nach der Übungsstunde mit den Studenten aus dem ersten Semester. Jonathan schloss seine Augen für einen Moment, genoss die Ruhe in diesem Raum. Einzig das leise Ticken der Uhr störte die friedliche Atmosphäre. Der Psychologe konzentrierte sich auf das gleichmäßige Geräusch, atmete flacher als zuvor und fiel tiefer in das Sofa. Langsam passte sich seine Atmung dem Ticken der Uhr an. Der Doktor verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ seinen Hinterkopf auf das weiche Material des Sofas fallen. Im Hintergrund konnte er das laute Rauschen des Zuges wieder hören. Ein langes Wesen aus rostigen Metall fuhr ohne Unterlass über die geschundenen Schienen. Selbst dieses unangenehme Geräusch blendete Jonathan erfolgreich aus, konzentrierte sich noch mehr auf das Ticken. Er blinzelte etwas, schloss dann aber die Augen entspannend. Er bemerkte nicht einmal wie er langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf sank. Auch diese Nacht würde wieder einige Albträume für ihn bereit halten.


	9. Der Albtraum

Er öffnete langsam die Augen, blinzelte aufgrund des hellen Lichtes über ihm. Jonathan stöhnte leise, versuchte sich zu regen. Irgendetwas hielt ihn an Armen und Beinen fest. Qualvoll langsam hob der Psychologe den Kopf an. Er öffnete schlagartig seine Augen. Die einzelnen Gliedmaßen waren in schwere Ketten gelegt und ließen sich nicht bewegen. Bevor er sich weiter umschauen konnte, erklang hinter ihm eine säuselnde Stimme: „Na sieh mal einer an wer endlich wach geworden ist. Wir hatten schon die Sorge, dass du während der ganzen Prozedur schlafen würdest.“ Jonathan erschauderte wegen des bösartigen Untertons, versuchte sich nach hinten umzusehen. Nach gefühlten etlichen Sekunden erschien die Person in dem grellen, unechten Licht. Das Gesicht erinnerte entfernt an einen Hasen. Dieses war jedoch so sehr entstellt, dass man im Grunde alles hineininterpretieren konnte. Das Wesen hatte noch ein Auge, welches spastisch hin und her zuckte. Aus der anderen Augenhöhle troff eine schwarze, zähflüssige Masse, die eine ähnliche Konsistenz hatte wie Teer. Das Gebräu tropfte auf den Tisch, brannte dort gemächlich ein Loch in das Metall. Der Psychologe beobachtete das Geschehen mit großen Augen und versuchte dem glibberigen Teer zu entkommen. Wahrscheinlich würde er schlimme Verätzungen auf der Haut hinterlassen. Das Tier über ihm begann plötzlich zu lachen und murmelte leise: „Bis zum Tee wirst du fertig sein, schwarzer Bube.“ Jonathan schluckte schwer, antwortete dann mit brüchiger Stimme: „Was hast du mit mir vor?“ Der Hase schlug mit beiden Armen fest auf den Operationstisch und knurrte bösartig: „Was ich mit dir vorhabe? Was ich vorhabe? Was geht dich das an, schwarzer Bube? Sonst bist du doch auch nicht am Hutmacher interessiert, geschweige denn an uns! Nein – diese Frage darfst du nicht stellen!“ Mit einem Mal erklang ein leises Fiepsen an seinem linken Ohr. Er wandte den Kopf soweit es ging und erkannte die Umrisse einer Maus. Diese quiekte kaum hörbar: „Er hat sicher keine Erziehung genossen, Märzhase.“

Die finstere Gestalt über ihm kicherte nun hinter vorgehaltener Pfote. Erst dann erwiderte das Wesen mit ruhiger Stimme: „Hörst du was die Haselmaus zu sagen hat? Du solltest an deiner Wortwahl arbeiten, aber alles Schritt für Schritt. Erst einmal müssen deine Beine abgesägt und durch Metallstäbe ersetzt werden. Danach nehmen wir uns deine Arme vor und machen dort dasselbe. Zum Schluss öffnen wir deinen Schädel, setzen da Schrauben und Zahnräder ein damit du besser denken kannst. Wir optimieren dich, schwarzer Bube. So lange, bis du vollkommen aus kaltem Stahl bestehst.“ Jonathan starrte den Hasen ungläubig an. In diesem Augenblick verstand er erst in welcher Gefahr er schwebte. Er schloss seine Hände um die Ketten und versuchte sie zu lösen – ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Sie saßen einfach zu fest. Der Psychologe verdrehte nun seinen ganzen Körper, doch nichts geschah. Der Märzhase über ihm entfernte sich etwas vom Tisch, sprach dabei vergnügt: „Du kommst hier nicht mehr fort Jonathan Ichabod Crane oder sollte ich besser noch Professor davor sagen? Es ist Einerlei.“ Plötzlich erklang das laute Geräusch einer Kettensäge. Der ältere Mann sah zur Seite und erkannte den Hasen mit dem schwerem Gerät in der Hand. Er wankte etwas durch das hohe Gewicht der Säge, bemüht das Werkzeug gerade zu halten. Langsam kam er zurück an den Tisch, nickte dann der Haselmaus zu. Diese schlängelte sich um die Beine des Psychologen, schob den lockeren Stoff seine Knie hinauf. Sie fiepte leise und ruhte schließlich auf seinem Bauch. Dort murmelte sie besonnen: „Es wird ein bisschen wehtun, aber danach wirst du dich wundervoll fühlen. Das verspreche ich dir.“ Der Märzhase leckte sich seine kaputten, aufgeplatzten Lippen und fügte hinzu: „Es wird in der Tat höllisch wehtun. Ich achte auch extra darauf es schön langsam zu machen. Dann hast du mehr von den Schmerzen, schwarzer Bube. Du kannst es sicher kaum erwarten einer von uns zu werden. Wie der gute Hutmacher, den du so sehr versuchst von uns fernzuhalten. Wir werden nicht gehen. Niemals. Und weder du, noch ein anderer Psychologe wird etwas daran ändern können. Willkommen im Wunderland, Jonathan, wo die rote Königin herrscht und die Welt sich in alle möglichen Richtungen drehen kann. Wo es keinen Morgen und keinen Abend gibt. Es gibt nur das Jetzt. Und es wird dringend Zeit. Laut dem weißen Kaninchen sind wir schon viel zu spät.“

Der ältere Mann versuchte sich erneut von seinen Ketten zu befreien, als er mit Panik in den Augen dabei zusah, wie das Untier aus dem Wunderland die Säge gemächlich in Richtung seines Oberschenkels gleiten ließ. Er biss die Zähne fest zusammen, wartete auf den unerträglichen Schmerz. Der Lufthauch der Kettensäge war schon auf der Haut zu spüren, kam mit jeder Sekunde immer näher. Plötzlich durchdrang ein schrecklicher Schmerz den Psychologen, ließ ihn laut aufschreien. Das Werkzeug glitt langsam durch das Fleisch, suchte gnadenlos nach dem Knochen. Dieser zerbarst unter der gewaltigen Kraft der Säge. Jonathan atmete nur noch stoßweise, bemühte sich darum nicht wieder laut loszuschreien. Der Märzhase kicherte glücklich und schaltete das Gerät für einen kurzen Augenblick ab. Diese Sekunden nutzte es dafür dem Psychologen sein Bein zu präsentieren. „Hier, verabschiede dich schon mal von diesem Beinchen“, säuselte das Wesen und legte die untere Extremität auf den Tisch neben den Brandloch. Auf einmal erklang ein lautes Schmatzen. Der Psychologe atmete noch immer ungleichmäßig, als er probierte sich leicht aufzusetzen. Mit Schrecken beobachtete er den Hasen, welcher seine Zähne tief in das Fleisch der Amputation stieß. Er riss immer wieder Stücke aus dem Bein, aß in aller Ruhe. Jonathan wurde augenblicklich unglaublich schlecht. Sein Kopf legte sich zur Seite, als ein Schwall von schwarzem Teer aus seinem Mund floss. Wieder brodelte es auf dem Tisch, bohrte sich förmlich ein Loch in das Eisen. Der ältere Mann spürte das Brennen in seinem Rachen. Mit einem Mal ertönte wieder das Brummen der Kettensäge, gefolgt von dem hysterischen Lachen des Märzhasen. Dieser setzte mit dem Gerät an seinem anderem Bein an, schob vorher den Stoff hinauf. Jonathan biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, schloss die Augen. Innerlich betete er leise zu allen Göttern die ihm einfielen. Die Säge senkte sich wieder gemächlich, erzeugte erneut einen leichten Windhauch an seiner Haut.

Gerade als die Kette an sein Fleisch glitt durchdrang ein starkes Zucken seinen Körper. Dieses ließ ihn in seinem Bett hochfahren. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet, als er stoßartig atmete. Er blinzelte einige Male, schlug dann die Decke zur Seite und erkannte zu seinem Glück, dass beide Beine vollkommen intakt waren. Jonathan legte eine Hand an seine Stirn, wischte sich den kalten Schweiß von der Haut. Ein Albtraum. Nicht mehr als ein bösartiger Albtraum. Mit diesem Gedanken setzte er sich an die Ecke des Bettes, nahm dort einige tiefe Atemzüge. Der Psychologe fuhr sich durch das nasse Haar. Nichts weiter als ein böser Albtraum. Er erhob sich schließlich, ging im ersten Moment etwas unsicher auf den Beinen. Sein Weg führte ihn in die Küche an seinen Küchenschrank. Dort suchte er nach einem passenden Tee. Er entdeckte schließlich in der letzten Reihe den Schlaf- und Nerventee. Das Wasser war schnell aufgesetzt und es kehrte etwas Ruhe ein. Jonathan ließ sich an den Küchentisch fallen, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Dies war nun schon der dritte Albtraum in einer Woche und immer wieder war der Märzhase ein Teil davon. Dieses Unwesen trieb in seinem Kopf schon seit längerem Schabernack. So drastisch wie in dieser Nacht war es jedoch nie gewesen. Oft hatte der Hase ihn nur als unfähig bezeichnet oder ihn auf sonstige Weisen beleidigt. Der Psychologe rieb sich etwas über das Bein. Der Schmerz war so real gewesen in seinem Traum. Er erschauderte und schob den Stoff der Pyjamahose über die Haut. Das laute Pfeifen des Teekessels riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der ältere Mann goss Wasser in den dunklen Becher und warf einen der Teebeutel hinein. Er umgriff den Henkel des Porzellans, ging damit hinüber in das Wohnzimmer. Dort lag noch immer auf dem Schreibtisch die Akte von Jervis. Er stellte den dampfenden Becher auf dem Zedernholz ab und glitt mit den Fingern über den Namen des Patienten. Erst nach einigen Sekunden öffnete er den Ordner, blätterte langsam durch die vielen Seiten. Endlich fanden seine Augen wonach er gesucht hatte. Die Darstellungen des bösartigen Märzhasen. Jonathan legte die verschiedenen Zeichnungen nebeneinander und studierte die jeweiligen visuellen Erscheinungen des Ungeheuers. In jeder Skizze des Tieres war das Gesicht deformiert, manches mal sogar vollkommen zerstört. Der Psychologe erhob ein besonders schlimmes Exemplar. Dort war die rechte Gesichtshälfte des Hasen nicht mehr existent. Sie war mit viel Kraftaufwand fortgerissen worden und bis auf einige Knochensplitter erinnerte nichts mehr an das Fleisch und Blut, welches einmal dort gewesen sein musste.

Der ältere Mann legte die Zeichnung zurück zu den anderen, durchsuchte die restlichen Skizzen nach einem Märzhasen welcher seiner Albtraumvision nahe kam. Neben den Darstellungen des Hasen gab es auch einige Zeichnungen der Haselmaus und des Jabberwocky. Die Maus hatte er in seinem Albtraum kaum sehen können, aber er erinnerte sich an das kalte Gefühl der kleinen Beine auf seiner Haut. Wahrscheinlich bestand sie nur aus Knochen. Diese Version war auch unter den ganzen Bildern des Hutmachers zu finden. Jonathan besah sich die Maus ohne Haut und Fleisch. Sie wirkte im Gegensatz zu dem Hasen friedlich, ja fast schon freundlich. Der Psychologe erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch, trat an das beschlagene Fenster. Ob bald wieder ein Zug vorbeirollen würde? Der ältere Mann wischte sich erneut über die Stirn. Noch immer war der eisig kalte Nachtschweiß darauf zu spüren. Die Albträume wurden langsam immer schlimmer. Eigentlich ein Grund für ihn diesen Fall schleunigst abzugeben. Jonathan rieb sich über den Nacken und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er war schon so lange sein Psychologe, nun war es zu spät zum Umkehren. Jervis vertraute ihm und würde sich höchstwahrscheinlich niemand anderem mehr anvertrauen. Der Psychologe starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit, lauschte dabei im Hintergrund dem lauten Ticken der Uhr. Ein greller Lichtblitz zuckte durch das Zimmer, als der nächtliche Güterzug über die Schienen sauste. Das leichte Beben des Appartments beruhigte Jonathan inzwischen. Er nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge und lauschte dem vorbeifahrenden Zug. Das laute Rauschen endete bald in einer unangenehmen Stille. Der ältere Mann trat an sein Grammophon und suchte unter den Schallplatten nach einem passenden Stück für diese Nacht. Endlich wurde er fündig, legte die Scheibe auf und setzte die Nadel auf das schwarze Material.

Nach kurzem Knacken erklang die beruhigende Melodie. Der Psychologe lächelte etwas, drehte sich einmal im Kreis und trat zurück an seinen Schreibtisch. Dort ließ er sich nieder und nahm einen Schluck seines Tees. Er schmeckte etwas bitter. Der ältere Mann störte sich nicht daran, trank weiter und betrachtete die schrecklichen Bilder auf seinem Schreibtisch. Darunter befanden sich auch noch andere Bewohner des so genannten Wunderlandes. Unter anderem war von einem Meister Dodo die Rede, genauso wie von einem weißen Kaninchen mit einer Uhr. Jonathan besah sich auch diese Wesen, befand sie jedoch bei weitem nicht so entstellt wie den Märzhasen und die Haselmaus. Er legte jedes Ungetüm vor sich, erkannte dann das Wesen, welches ihm noch nie im Traum begegnet war: der Jabberwocky. Eine drachenähnliche Gestalt mit tief roten Augen und gefährlichen Reißzähnen. Die teilweise zerrissenen Flügel trugen das Monster in der Luft, ließen ihm dort genug Platz um sein Feuer zu speien. Jonathan starrte in die leeren Augen des Jabberwocky und legte das Bild dann zurück zu den anderen. Erneut nahm er einen Schluck von dem langsam kühler werdenden Tee. Er schmeckte nun noch bitterer nach der langen Zeit, die der Teebeutel im heißen Wasser baden durfte. Der ältere Mann sammelte nun die Zeichnungen wieder ein, sortierte sie zurück in die Akte. Er verschloss den Ordner und setzte sich zurück, massierte sich dabei leicht den Nacken. Morgen würde wieder ein langer Tag anstehen. Eine Vorlesung musste gehalten werden und am Nachmittag noch eine Übungsstunde mit den Erstsemestern. Jonathan warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und schnaubte leise. Es war bereits nach drei Uhr Nachts. Die Stunde des Teufels war fast erreicht – nicht, dass der Psychologe an so etwas glauben würde. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und drückte sich aus dem Stuhl hoch, brachte noch geschwind seinen Becher in die Küche. Der ältere Mann begab sich wieder in sein Schlafzimmer, legte sich dort auf die Matratze. Diese Nacht würde keinen Schlaf mehr für ihn bereit halten, aber zumindest die Augen konnte er etwas ausruhen.


	10. Die Sprechstunde

Jonathan sah kurz hinauf zum Himmel, zog dann seinen Mantelkragen höher. Es hatte sich deutlich abgekühlt und die Temperatur war unter null Grad gefallen. Der Doktor hinterließ einige Fußabdrücke in dem frischen Schnee, suchten seinen Weg in das Hochhaus der Universität. Dort nahm er wie gewohnt den Fahrstuhl, fuhr damit hinauf in sein Büro. Die Gänge waren wie leergefegt. Kein Wunder – es war kurz vor achtzehn Uhr. Jetzt beherbergte das Gebäude lediglich Putzkräfte und arbeitssüchtige Professoren. In den letzten Monaten hatte sich kaum etwas getan an der Universität. Es galt die verschiedensten Vorlesungen zu halten und die Übungsgruppen zu leiten. Auch als Psychiater hatte Jonathan keine großen Erfolge zu verzeichnen. Die Situation mit Jervis blieb ungeahnt angespannt, aber das hatte er nicht anders erwartet. Der Dozent schloss die Tür zu seinem Büro auf, drückte das leichte Sperrholz nach Innen. Das Zimmer war angenehm warm. Er hatte zum Glück daran gedacht die Heizung aufzudrehen vor der letzten Vorlesung des Tages. Diese war endlich geschafft. Nun hatte er lediglich noch die Sprechstunde auszusitzen bis es in den wohlverdienten Feierabend ging. Jonathan schmunzelte etwas auf diesen Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich würde er den Abend wieder mit einer Krise verbringen. Jedes Jahr aufs Neue verloren seine Patienten zur länger werdenden Nacht den Verstand und brauchten dringend psychologische Hilfe. Der Doktor schüttelte leicht den Kopf, öffnete dann die unterste Schublade des Schreibtisches. In dieser befand sich sein ganzer Stolz langjähriger Forschung. Ein Essay zum Thema Angst und Phobien. Er wollte den Stapel an Papier gerade herausnehmen, als es an die Tür klopfte. Jonathan stöhnte leise und schloss die Schublade geschwind, bat dann die Person herein. Hinter dem Sperrholz kam eine zierliche Frau zum Vorschein. Diese hielt fast schon panisch eine Mappe in der Hand. Der Dozent meinte sogar gesehen zu haben wie sie etwas zitterte. Becky Albright. Er faltete die Hände zusammen und sprach an die junge Frau gewandt: „Setzen Sie sich bitte.“ Die Studentin blieb stumm, kam aber seiner Forderung nach. Jonathan suchte kurz in der leichten Unordnung auf dem Tisch nach der Hausarbeit. Nach einigen Sekunden fand er diese und schlug sie auf. Er ließ sich Zeit beim Durchschauen, schlug dann die oberste Seite zu. Sein Blick war kälter geworden, als er besonnen sprach: „Wer hat diese Hausarbeit geschrieben?“

Die Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn, leckte sich dann über die trockenen Lippen. Sie wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen als Jonathan ihr zuvor kam: „Dieser Schreibstil ist komplett anders. Alleine schon die Art der Zitation weicht von Ihrem ersten Exemplar so krass ab, dass ich davon ausgehen muss, dass hier fremde Schreiber am Werk waren.“ Becky war immer bleicher geworden, stammelte dann verunsichert: „Ich hätte es nicht fertig bekommen. Bitte lassen Sie das durchgehen. Nur noch dieses eine Mal.“ Jonathan schnaubte verächtlich und sah auf das Deckblatt der Hausarbeit. Es vergingen einige Sekunden bis der Dozent erwiderte: „Sie haben das nicht verdient, Miss Albright. Es gibt so viele Studenten, die sich die Mühe machen eine Hausarbeit zu schreiben, da ist das hier eine Beleidigung an die gesamte Fachschaft. Schämen Sie sich nicht sich mit fremden Federn zu schmücken?“ Die junge Frau blickte in Richtung Boden, während sie nervös mit den Fingern spielte. Sie sah mit Tränen in den Augen auf und wimmerte leise: „Bitte lassen Sie mich bestehen. Ansonsten kann ich mein Studium nicht in der Regelzeit schaffen. Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben.“ Der Psychiater rieb sich über das stoppelige Kinn. Er blieb für einen Moment ruhig, studierte die feinen Züge der Studentin. Diese war inzwischen in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ob diese echt waren oder gespielt machte für Jonathan keinen Unterschied. Er legte die Finger auf das Deckblatt der Hausarbeit und sprach ruhig: „Ich führe zur Zeit eine kleine Feldstudie über das Thema Ängste und Phobien durch. Wenn Sie sich freiwillig als Forschungsobjekt melden könnten wir darüber reden den Kurs positiv abzuschließen. Mehr als eine 3,5 kann ich Ihnen jedoch nicht anbieten. Dafür war die Arbeit gerade mal ausreichend. Ich möchte nicht wissen wie viel Sie bezahlt haben, aber der Autor hat definitiv noch nie in der Psychologie ein Werk verfasst. Vielleicht hätten Sie sich unter den Studenten einen aussuchen sollen, welcher für etwas Geld Ihre Arbeit erledigt. Dies sollten Sie sich für das nächste Mal merken, denn es wird nicht die letzte Hausarbeit sein die Sie schreiben.“ Becky blickte überrascht in das kantige Gesicht ihres Dozenten, wischte sich dann die Tränen von den Wangen. Sie nickte schnell und sagte aufgeregt: „Ich tue alles was Sie verlangen, Professor Crane und mit einer 3,5 bin ich absolut zufrieden.“

Der Angesprochene seufzte leise, suchte dann für einen kurzen Augenblick in der obersten Schublade nach einem Formular. Dieses reichte er an die Studentin weiter und erwiderte besonnen: „Füllen Sie einfach alles aus. Sollten Sie fragen haben stellen Sie sie bitte gleich.“ Er reichte der jungen Frau noch einen Stift und lehnte sich dann zurück in seinen Stuhl. Becky begann sofort mit dem Ausfüllen des Blattes, teilte so wichtige Daten. Unter anderem Informationen über ihre Ängste. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des Dozenten. Jedes neue Forschungsobjekt brachte wertvolle Erkenntnisse. Die Studentin unterschrieb das Formular und reichte es dem Doktor. Dieser warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und lachte leise: „Nosophobie? Die panische Angst an einer schweren Krankheit zu leiden. Überaus interessant. Wie kam es dazu, dass sich so eine Phobie etabliert hat?“ Becky blinzelte etwas, dachte scheinbar angestrengt nach. Ihr Mund formte einen dünnen Strich. Man konnte es förmlich sehen, wie es in ihr arbeitete. Nach einigen Sekunden erwiderte sie dann kleinlaut: „Ich glaube durch den Tod meines Großvaters. Er hatte Krebs und ist im Prinzip langsam verrottet.“ Jonathan beobachtete die Mimik und Körpersprache sehr genau, macht sich kleine Notizen auf einem weißen Blatt Papier. Er tippte mit der Mine des Bleistifts auf den Zettel, machte so langsam einige Punkte auf dem Weiß. Schließlich legte er den Stift beiseite und sprach leise: „Wir werden darauf bei Gelegenheit zurückkommen. Genießen Sie nun erst einmal das Wochenende. Die Note werde ich heute Abend noch eintragen lassen.“ Die junge Frau weinte wieder, nun jedoch wahrscheinlich vor Freude. Sie erhob sich und reichte dem Professor die Hand. Dieser nahm sie widerwillig, drückte ungeahnt fest zu. Becky grinste nun und sagte aufgeregt: „Sie werden es nicht bereuen, Professor Crane. Vielen, vielen Dank!“

Der Dozent zog die Stirn in Falten, erwiderte aber nichts darauf. Die Studentin verschwand hinter der Sperrholztür. Jonathan fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch das dünner werdende Haar. Solche Studenten machten ihm das Leben manches Mal zur Hölle. Er drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten um und suchte in seinem Rucksack nach der Thermoskanne. Ein Schluck Kaffee würde gegen die Kälte helfen. So schenkte er sich ein wenig von dem schwarzen Gold in den Becher der Kanne. Der Doktor roch an der Flüssigkeit, vernahm sofort den Duft vollmundiger Kaffeebohnen. Er nippte etwas und stellte den Becher zum Abkühlen auf den Tisch. Jonathan wollte gerade die Hausarbeit von Becky noch einmal durchgehen, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte. Er rief auch diese Person herein, räumte geschwind noch einige Mappen vom Tisch. Der Besucher sollte nicht unbedingt die Arbeiten fremder Studenten lesen oder einen Blick auf die Noten erhaschen können. Zu seiner Überraschung betrat eine ihm bekannte Studentin das Zimmer. Sie ging langsam auf den Tisch zu und fragte höflich: „Darf ich mich setzen, Professor Crane?“ Dieser deutete ihr sich hinzusetzen. Die junge Frau dankte ihm und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den etwas unbequemen Stuhl. So verblieben sie für einen Moment stumm bis Jonathan das Wort erhob: „Miss Quinzel. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ Harleen nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und antwortete nervös: „Ich wollte nur einmal fragen, bis wann Sie die Hausarbeiten korrigiert haben werden und wir unsere Noten bekommen. Ich bin doch einfach zu neugierig, was daraus geworden ist.“ Der Dozent lachte gedämpft, suchte dann auf seinem Schreibtisch nach einer grünen Mappe. Diese war schnell gefunden. Er öffnete sie und lächelte sanft, während er die Bemerkung auf dem Deckblatt vorlas: „Es gibt an dieser Arbeit außer zwei Rechtschreibfehlern nichts zu beanstanden. Sie wird mit einer 1,0 bewertet.“ Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er die Studentin breit grinsen sehen. Sie wirkte erleichtert und gleichzeitig Stolz auf ihre Arbeit. Jonathan reichte ihr die Hausarbeit, sprach dabei mit einem Lächeln: „Nur weiter so, Miss Quinzel. Ihr Schreibstil ist für die Fachschaft ein Segen und Sie schaffen es Spannung zu halten während der Unterpunkte. Insbesondere das Fazit hat mir sehr gut gefallen. Für Ihre erste Hausarbeit ist es wirklich mehr als gelungen. Behalten Sie das unbedingt bei, dann freue ich mich auch schon auf ihre nächsten Texte.“ Harleen nahm die Mappe entgegen und erhob sich. Sie drückte die Hausarbeit förmlich an ihre Brust, als sie aufgewühlt erwiderte: „Ich kann es noch gar nicht wirklich glauben. 1,0. Wow. Vielen Dank Professor Crane! Ich mag Sie wirklich als Dozenten.“ Der Angesprochene zeigte ein schiefes Lächeln, blieb auf die Bemerkung hin jedoch stumm. Die Studentin verweilte noch etwas vor dem Schreibtisch, verabschiedete sich dann aber in das wohlverdiente Wochenende.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Harleen, ließ den Professor in einer angenehmen Stille zurück. Jonathan lehnte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl und betrachtete für einen Moment das rege Treiben des Schnees vor seinem Fenster. Zum Glück hatte er am Morgen nicht das Fahrrad genommen. So konnte er bequem mit dem Bus nach Hause fahren. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass er noch gut eine halbe Stunde ausharren musste bis die Sprechstunde vorbei war. Um die Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen drehte er sich zu seinem Regal um und begutachtete die Vogelspinnen in den Terrarien. Die meisten von ihnen waren in ihren Höhlen, doch ein wunderschönes Exemplar genoss die Wärmestrahlung von oben. Der Dozent hatte besonders darauf geachtet die notwendige Temperatur in den Glaskästen zu halten. Er öffnete schließlich ein Terrarium nach dem nächsten und sprühte mit einer Plastikflasche etwas Wasser auf die trockene Erde. Ob heute noch ein Student auftauchen würde so kurz vor dem Wochenende? Ein lautes Klingeln aus seiner Tasche riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Er fluchte leise und kramte das klobige Handy hervor. Jonathan sah auf das Display, stöhnte dann gedämpft. Jervis. „Wie soll ich das Wochenende überstehen, kann ich jetzt nicht einfach gehen? Ich halte es hier nicht aus, ich will hier einfach raus. Selbst meine Alice will nicht bleiben.“ Der Psychiater tippte geschwind eine Nachricht, achtete dabei genau darauf die richtigen Tasten zu erwischen: „Beruhige dich erst einmal und denke an die Skills, die du hast. Wenn es gar nicht mehr geht verlässt du vorzeitig die Wohnung und kommst zu mir – aber versuche es erst einmal auszuhalten. Du kannst das, ich glaube an dich.“ Der Doktor schickte die Nachricht los. Es war ihm klar gewesen, dass es zu Komplikationen kommen würde. Insbesondere bezüglich seiner Alice machte sich Jonathan große Sorgen. Jervis schien besessen zu sein von dieser Frau. Es ging sogar soweit, dass er sie beobachtete und teilweise stalkte.

Er war nur knappe entfernt von einer Straftat. Leider traute der Psychiater seinem Patienten durchaus zu Maßnahmen zu ergreifen um seine Alice bei sich zu behalten. Jervis hatte in einer vergangenen Sitzung von dem Drang berichtet seiner Angebeteten nahe sein zu wollen und sie für immer an sich zu binden. Dazu wäre auch Gewalt ein Mittel zum Zweck. Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf, starrte weiterhin auf das Handy. Die Entwicklung des Hutmachers war kaum vorauszusehen, was ihn unberechenbar werden ließ. Ob es etwas helfen würde der besagten Frau von dem Umstand zu berichten? Der Professor schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Nein, das würde nur unnötige Panik bei der Betroffenen verursachen. Wichtig war die weitere Arbeit mit Jervis. Wie auf Kommando vibrierte das Handy und eine weitere Nachricht erschien: „Alice ist da und gleichzeitig nicht, habe sie kaum noch in Sicht. Alice, meine Alice. So wunderschön.“ Der Psychiater las in Ruhe die Mitteilung. Da war sie wieder, diese Besessenheit von einer Alice. Ob er überhaupt noch wusste wie sie mit richtigen Namen hieß? Jonathan tippte wieder eine Antwort ein, versuchte dabei Jervis in der Realität zu halten: „Sie ist nicht deine Alice, Jervis, sondern nur eine Mitarbeiterin. So solltest du sie auch behandeln, fern von deinem Wunderland. Du schaffst das.“


	11. Der Wutanfall

Die leise Uhr im Hintergrund tickte unermüdlich, füllte den sonst so stillen Raum mit Geräuschen. Jonathan schlug die Beine über einander und sah von seinem Klemmbrett auf. Auf dem gemütlichen Sofa lag Jervis, stark zitternd. Immerzu murmelte er unverständliche Dinge, welche aber alle ihre Wurzeln im Wunderland hatten. Der Psychiater seufzte gedrückt und sprach zu seinem Patienten: „Was geht zur Zeit in dir vor? Wenn du dich mir nicht mitteilst kann ich dir auch nicht helfen, Jervis.“ Der Angesprochene zuckte kurz zusammen, verschränkte dann seine Hände ineinander. Sein Blick blieb weiterhin wie an die Decke geklebt. Er murmelte dann leise: „Er zückt' sein scharfbefifftes Schwert, den Feind zu futzen ohne Saum und lehnt' sich an den Dudelbaum und stand da lang in sich gekehrt.“ Der Doktor rollte etwas mit den Augen. Wieder ein Gedicht aus dem Wunderland. Er notierte kurz einige Zeilen und wandte sich dann wieder an seinen Patienten: „Das Gedicht des Jabberwocky. Es ist mir bekannt.“ Jervis nickte leicht, setzte sich dann jedoch auf. Er verweilte auf der Kante des Sofas, sah dann mit wässrigen Augen auf. Der Psychiater runzelte darauf die Stirn. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Bevor er weiter darüber grübeln konnte erhob der Hutmacher das Wort: „ Was auch immer ich tue, sie ist in meinem Kopf und denke ich zu weit, fasse ich an ihren Schopf. Ich bin des Wartens auf Besserung überdrüssig, Jonathan.“ Den letzten Satz hatte Jervis nur leise gehaucht. Der ältere Mann schrieb erneut einen Absatz auf seinen Zettel, sortierte die einzelnen Informationen fein säuberlich auf dem Papier. Er verweilte einen Moment in dieser Position, studierte mit den Augen die bisherigen Absätze. Der Doktor führte den Stift an seinen Mund und biss leicht auf das Ende. Es half ihm sich besser zu konzentrieren, selbst wenn diese Angewohnheit verpönt war in der Bevölkerung. Das Plastik bekam langsam kleine Dellen, wo er zu fest zugebissen hatte.

Jonathan nahm schließlich den Stift aus dem Mund und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme: „Du sprichst von 'Sie'. Ich nehme mal an, dass das Rebecca Evans sein wird aus dem Büro. Liebe braucht ihre Zeit um sich zu entwickeln. Nähere dich ihr weiterhin und versuche auf dich aufmerksam zu machen. Der Weg dorthin ist beschwerlich, aber du schaffst das Jervis.“ Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, brach dann aber plötzlich in Tränen aus. Er drückte sich von dem Sofa hoch und ergriff den Beistelltisch, schleuderte diesen in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Der Psychiater zuckte zurück in seinem Sessel. Was geschah hier? Der Hutmacher spie mit einem Mal laut: „Nenne sie bei ihrem richtigen Namen, Jonathan!“ Der ältere Mann schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und presste sich fest in die Rückenlehne. Jervis schnaubte verächtlich und trat an den Schreibtisch, beförderte dann die gesamten Papiere auf den Boden. Sodann trat er an den Spiegel, schlug einmal mit der Faust in die Mitte der gespiegelten Fläche. Diese zerbarst unter der puren Gewalteinwirkung. Der Doktor war inzwischen aus seiner Schockstarre gelöst und hatte sich erhoben. So etwas konnte er nicht dulden. Seine langgliederigen Finger erfassten den Randalierer am Oberarm, zwangen ihn aufzuhören mit seinem blinden Wutausbruch. Der Hutmacher sah auf, die Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Er versuchte Jonathan von sich zu drücken, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Dieses Mal flüsterte er leise ihm entgegen: „Nenne sie bei ihrem richtigen Namen.“ Der Angesprochene schüttelte erneut den Kopf und erwiderte vorsichtig: „Ich werde sie nicht Alice nennen, Jervis. Sie heißt Rebecca Evans.“ Der Jüngere begann daraufhin mehr zu weinen als zuvor. Unter dem Schniefen und Schluchzen war seine Stimme kaum noch zu vernehmen. Der Psychiater hatte größte Mühe ihn zu verstehen. „Niemand kann und wird aus mir schlau, alles nur so schwarz und grau. Das Wunderland ist nur mit ihr perfekt und solange sie sich noch versteckt, strecke ich den Jabberwocky nieder, ramme ihm mein Schwert in seine Glieder.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Jervis aus dem hartem Griff des Anderen, besah sich den Scherbenhaufen vor ihm. Jonathan atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. So einen Ausraster hatte er selten erlebt. Der Letzte war gut zwei Jahre her. Damals hatte es mit einem blauen Auge für ihn geendet. Der ältere Mann legte seinem Patienten vorsichtig die Hand auf.

Mit einem Mal drehte sich dieser um und schubste den Größeren von sich. Jonathan konnte sich gerade noch an dem Schreibtisch abfangen, während der Hutmacher weiter das Zimmer verwüstete. Dabei schrie er laut: „Keine Alice? Du bist ein Lügner. Wahrscheinlich sogar ein Betrüger! Vielleicht hast du mich ja krank gemacht, mich an den Rand der Verzweiflung gebracht. Du willst mir nichts Gutes.“ Der Psychiater fing sich wieder, rieb sich dann kurz die schmerzende Hüfte. Auf die Anschuldigung hob er überrascht den Kopf. Dachte Jervis wirklich so oder war dies eine Aussage im Affekt? Jonathan räusperte sich laut und erwiderte möglichst ruhig: „Wie lange bist du nun schon bei mir Patient? Denke da doch mal drüber nach. Wenn ich dir hätte schaden wollen, hätte ich es schon längst getan. Bei jeder deiner Krisen war ich an deiner Seite und habe dir durch die dunklen Stunden geholfen. Ich tue viel für das Seelenheil meiner Patienten. Diese Unterstellungen nun zu hören macht mich einerseits wütend, andererseits traurig. Gerade da wir beiden ein besonderes Verhältnis haben.“ Der Hutmacher hörte blitzartig auf, starrte mit Tränen überflossenen Wangen in die Augen seines Psychiaters. Dann sank er plötzlich auf die Knie, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ein lautes Schluchzen war zu vernehmen, vermengt mit unverständlichen Gemurmel. Der ältere Mann trat näher an seinen Patienten heran, ließ sich dann neben ihm auf den Boden fallen. Er legte Jervis einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn leicht an sich. Der Jüngere hielt ihn nicht davon ab, entspannte sich etwas in der Umarmung. Schließlich legte er beide Arme um den Doktor, hielt sich panisch an dem dünnen Körper fest. Jonathan bemühte sich die Geste so gut es ging zu erwidern, verfluchte innerlich dabei immer wieder sein Unvermögen mit Mitmenschen zu interagieren. Der Hutmacher weinte bitterlich an seiner Schulter, klammerte sich fest an seinen Psychiater. Dabei hauchte er leise: „Kannst nicht mein schwarzer Bube sein, deine Seele ist noch viel zu rein. Mein weißer Bube, ganz einfach und schlicht? Eine Instanz, die Freiheit mir verspricht. Sei mein Bube und helfe mir hinaus, ich finde alleine nicht mehr raus.“

Der ältere Mann drückte den Jüngeren noch etwas fester an sich, schloss dabei die Augen. So eine Umarmung war etwas Neues, aber keinesfalls Unangenehmes. Langsam erschloss sich dem Doktor, weshalb die Menschen dies gerne taten. Es tat einfach gut. Er blinzelte noch einige Male, erwiderte dann aber leise: „Ich bin immer noch Jonathan für dich. Ich helfe dir gerne hier heraus, aber es wird noch etwas Zeit brauchen. Du musst geduldig sein. So eine Störung kann man nicht eben mal wegzaubern.“ Auf diese Sätze weinte der Hutmacher noch mehr. Er presste sein Gesicht fest in die Schulter seines Psychiaters. Dieser wusste nicht wirklich was nun zu tun war. Normalerweise war solch ein Handeln absolut verboten. Um neutral zu bleiben war es zwingend notwendig auf Distanz zu bleiben – sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch. Der ältere Mann hielt weiterhin das Häuflein Elend an sich, seufzte leise. Er sah sich in seinem Wohnzimmer um und verzog leicht das Gesicht. Diese Dinge mussten ihm von Jervis ersetzt werden. Nun saßen sie inmitten eines Scherbenhaufens. Ein kleines Schmunzeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Manchmal musste etwas kaputt gehen um etwas Besseres zu beginnen. Er sah auf den blonden Haarschopf an seiner Schulter. Der Hutmacher hatte einen lange erwarteten Nervenzusammenbruch. Dass dieser jedoch so brutal ablaufen würde, hatte Jonathan nicht gedacht. Das Schluchzen an seinem Hemd wurde langsam ruhiger, erstarb dann gänzlich. Jervis sah mit Tränen in den Augen auf, flüsterte dann heiser: „Es tut mir so leid. Einfach leid. Ich ging heute viel zu weit. Ich warte einfach nur ungeduldig auf meine wunderschöne Alice.“ Der Angesprochene nickte kaum merklich. Das hatte er durchaus verstanden. Er löste die Umarmung nicht, erwiderte nur ebenso leise: „Deine wunderschöne Alice hat einen richtigen Namen und so sehr du es dir auch wünschst, dass sie die eine ist, hat es sich in der Vergangenheit ja schon gezeigt, dass es nur selten die perfekte Frau für dich war.“ „Dieses Mal ist es anders“, murmelte der Hutmacher zügig. Die Lippen des Psychiaters bildeten einen Strich. Es war eine eindeutig ablehnende Haltung. Bisher hatten all die vielen Frauen im Leben von Jervis nie das Niveau seiner Alice erreicht und mussten bald schon wieder weichen für eine Neue.

Der ältere Mann hatte das Ganze mit argwöhnischen Augen beobachtet. Es verlief immer nach dem selben Schema. Erst verliebte er sich Hals über Kopf in seine Angebetete. Wenn es zu einer Beziehung kam, endete diese meist nach zwei bis drei Tagen, da die Alice von Jervis als Fälschung enttarnt wurde. Eine gesunde Partnerschaft hatte es in seinem Leben also bisher noch nie gegeben. Der Doktor vermutete auch, dass dies so bleiben würde. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich etwas an seiner Schulter regte. Der Hutmacher lehnte sich etwas zurück, blickte mit wässrigen Augen hinauf zu seinem Psychiater. Er wischte sich einmal über beide Wangen und schniefte leise. Jonathan versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, welches jedoch grauenvoll aussehen musste. Jervis jedenfalls reagierte mit einem brüchigen Lächeln, hielt sich immer noch leicht an seinem Arzt fest. Die Uhr tickte laut, übertönte fast schon die Sprache der beiden. „Danke“, flüsterte der Jüngere und atmete einmal tief ein. Die Tränen trockneten langsam, hinterließen nur eine kleine Spur an seiner Wange. Der Doktor nickte ihm zu und versuchte aufzustehen ohne in eine der unzähligen Scherben zu fassen. Aufgestanden reichte er Jervis die Hand. Dieser nahm sie und erhob sich schließlich auch. Sie gingen gemeinsam zurück in die Mitte des Raumes, wo sie dieses Mal beide auf dem Sofa Platz nahmen. Jonathan rieb sich über das stoppelige Kinn und griff nach seinem Klemmbrett. Darauf notierte er geschwind einen ganzen Absatz über das gerade Geschehene. Jonathan unterstrich einige wichtige Passagen und wandte sich dann wieder an seinen Patienten: „Ich denke, wir sollten für heute Schluss machen, Jervis. Wir sind wahrscheinlich einen Schritt weiter gekommen im Kampf gegen deine Halluzinationen. Tue jetzt jedoch nichts Unüberlegtes. Dein Temperament habe ich ja gerade mitbeobachten können.“ Der Angesprochene murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung und sah betroffen zu Boden.

Der Psychiater legte seine Hand auf die Schulter der Jüngeren und fügte hinzu: „Das ist alles halb so schlimm, Jervis. Wichtig ist, was du heute aus dieser Sitzung mit dir nimmst. Fällt dir etwas dazu ein?“ Der Hutmacher zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, spielte schließlich mit seinen Fingern. Eine Eigenart, die er bei Nervosität zeigte. Der Doktor beobachtete das Verhalten noch einen Moment bis er die Stimme erhob: „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir eine Möglichkeit vorgebe? Du könntest heute mit dir nehmen, dass du ruhig und gesittet bleiben musst um bei Rebecca zu punkten und allgemein besser im Leben zurechtzukommen. Hast du noch genügend Tabletten? Ansonsten stelle ich dir ein Rezept aus.“ Jervis schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, stand schließlich vom Sofa auf. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie in Richtung des Ausganges, verweilten noch einen Moment bei dem Terminbuch des Psychiaters. Dort trugen sie einen neuen Termin für die nächste Woche ein. Ebenso unterschrieb der Doktor noch einmal das Tavor und reichte seinem Patienten das Papier. Dieser nahm es dankend entgegen und verstaute es in seiner Tasche. Noch immer liefen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen, doch die Stunde war um. Jonathan begleitete ihn noch an die Haustür. „Du schaffst das, Jervis“, sprach er an ihn gewandt, „du darfst nur die Hoffnung nicht verlieren. Es wird besser werden. Ganz bestimmt.“ Der Hutmacher erwiderte nichts darauf, verabschiedete sich nur und war geschwind hinausgegangen. Der ältere Mann verschloss die Haustür und atmete erst einmal lange aus. Dieses Gespräch hatte ihn sehr aufgewühlt. Er lugte einmal in das sonst so ordentliche Wohnzimmer und erschrak aufs Neue. Es herrschte ein fürchterliches Durcheinander. Die Teekanne war zerbrochen und der Fußboden schwamm förmlich in Tee. Jonathan öffnete schließlich den Schrank zu seinen Putzmitteln, holte alles Notwendige für die Reinigung heraus. Bewaffnet mit einem Besen und einem Feudel trat er wieder in das Wohnzimmer und begann das Chaos zu beseitigen.


	12. Die Tiefgarage

Jervis starrte auf den kleinen Monitor, scrollte langsam seinen Quellcode hinauf. Endlich war auch diese Datei fertig und konnte dem Kunden übersendet werden. Dieser wartete schon ungeduldig auf die neue Hilfe für das große Lager. Der kleine Mann lehnte sich etwas zurück in den Stuhl und fuhr durch seine blonden Haare. Er war sich damals bei dem Vorstellungsgespräch nicht bewusst gewesen, auch für Firmen außerhalb von Wayne Tech zu arbeiten. Insbesondere Speditionsfirmen nutzten die fähigen Programmierer um ihre Lager geordnet zu halten mit immer klügeren Algorithmen. Jervis seufzte leise und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. In zwei Minuten war Feierabend. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Dieses erstarb schnell, als sich unter seinem Tisch etwas regte. Der Märzhase. Dieser drückte sich aus den Tiefen der Dunkelheit hervor und lachte hysterisch. Der Programmierer erschauderte, presste sich mit dem Stuhl vom Tisch. Das Unwesen kroch aus dem zähen Teer hervor, richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Erst dann fixierten sich die Augen des Hasen auf Jervis. Das starke Zucken des Kopfes machte den Hutmacher krank. Das Untier kicherte vergnügt und sprach an ihn gewandt: „Und wieder ist der Sklave fertig mit seiner Arbeit.“ Der Angesprochene schüttelte vehement den Kopf, erwiderte sehr leise: „Diese Arbeit, die muss sein, etwas Ruhe wäre fein. Lass mich einfach in Frieden, ich will euch nicht bekriegen. Zumindest nicht jetzt.“ Der Hase lachte auf diese Antwort sein widerliches Lachen. Dieses ging dem kleinen Mann durch Mark und Bein. Noch bevor er wieder zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte, entschwand das Wesen in einer Blutlache. Die letzten Hinweise, dass es da gewesen war, verschwanden auf dem makellosen Teppich. Nun wusste der Hutmacher auch weshalb es verschwunden war – Schritte näherten sich dem Zimmer. Durch den Türspalt sah ein breit grinsender Edward herein. Er schlüpfte durch den Rahmen und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren sah den Programmierer fordern an, sprach dann ruhig: „Du hast Feierabend und sitzt immer noch vor deinem Quellcode. Jervis, Jervis. Das Leben findet da draußen statt und nicht in diesem kleinen Büro.“

Der kleine Mann zuckte mit den Schultern, warf aber einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. Wo waren die letzten zehn Minuten nur abgeblieben? Hatte die Situation mit dem Märzhasen dazu geführt? Jervis hatte noch nie auf die Zeit geachtet, wenn ihm die Wesen erschienen. Er blinzelte etwas, sah gebannt auf das grinsende Gesicht von Edward. Er erwartete eine Antwort. Der Hutmacher biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und erwiderte dann mit einem falschem Lächeln: „Die Deadline ist allerdings bereits morgen. Ich schließe es lieber jetzt schon ab, bevor ich in Zeitnot gerate.“ Edward stöhnte gedämpft auf die Antwort und trat an den Schreibtisch heran. Dort nahm er die Maus, dirigierte sie auf den Speicherknopf. Diesen betätigte er, gefolgt von der Sequenz zum Herunterfahren des Rechners. Er ließ von der Maus und murmelte leise: „Jetzt ist Feierabend du Workaholic.“ Mit diesen Worten ging er zurück zur Tür. Er öffnete sie nun ganz, drehte sich aber noch einmal kurz um. Edward verblieb einen Moment ruhig, sprach dann aber geschwind: „Du gehst durch die Stadt. Auf einmal kommt ein Auto an dir vorbei und du weißt sofort, dass dieses Auto gestohlen ist. Wie kommst du darauf?“ Jervis runzelte die Stirn, legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. Wieder einmal ein Rätsel. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Edward lächelte triumphierend, verließ einfach das Büro ohne eine Antwort zu geben. Der Hutmacher dachte noch eine Weile nach, wischte die Gedanken dann aber beiseite. Nach einem zehn Stunden Tag war er nicht mehr für Rätsel zu gebrauchen. Er erhob sich von dem Stuhl und sammelte seine Utensilien ein. Der kleine Rucksack war schnell gut gefüllt. Jervis schnallte ihn sich um und verließ das Bürozimmer. Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu, verschloss sie dann mit dem kleinen Schlüssel. Jervis schlenderte den langen Flur entlang. An dem Fahrstuhl angekommen erblickt er plötzlich die Umrisse einer Dame. Rebecca Evans. Sie wartete geduldig vor den Eisentüren, summte dabei leise eine Melodie. In ihren Ohren steckten kleine Kopfhörer. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie niemanden in ihrer Umgebung hören. Der Programmierer erstarrte in seinem Schritt, beobachtete nur die Frau vor ihm. Sie war immer noch so schön. So schön wie seine Alice.

Plötzlich berührte von hinten eine knochige Hand seine Schulter, ließ ihn schwer zusammenfahren. Die säuselnde Stimme des Märzhasen flüsterte leise in sein Ohr: „Schau nur. Deine Alice ist da. Willst du ihr nicht hallo sagen, Hutmacher? Sie freut sich sicher von dir und natürlich auch uns zu hören.“ Jervis schluckte einen dicken Kloß die Kehle hinunter, trat dabei einen Schritt zurück. Vielleicht sollte er heute besser die Treppe nehmen. Der Griff an seiner Schulter wurde kräftiger, presste ihn nach vorne. Der Hase krächzte mit trockener Kehle: „Falscher Weg du Verrückter. Na los. Spreche sie an.“ Mit einem Mal schlängelte sich eine nur noch aus Knochen bestehende Maus zwischen seine Beine. Sie quiekte leise: „Ja, ansprechen kann doch nicht schaden, Hutmacher. Trau dich doch.“ Der kleine Mann versuchte weiter zurück zu drängen, wurde aber von dem außergewöhnlich starken Märzhasen aufgehalten. Er zitterte leicht, als er langsam auf die Frau beim Fahrstuhl zu ging. Dort hatte sich inzwischen eine Tür geöffnet und sie war eingestiegen. Sofort zischte der Hase hinter ihm: „Du weißt wohin sie will. Nimm die Treppe. Keine Zeit zu verlieren.“ Der Hutmacher spürte, wie das Unwesen verschwand und ihn gehen ließ. Er rannte auf die schwere Glastür zum Treppenhaus zu, erklomm die ersten Stufen hinab. Mit jeder Stufe wurde der Programmierer nervöser. Was sollte er sagen, falls er sie noch erwischen sollte? Gab es überhaupt etwas zu bereden? Was dachten sich seine Halluzinationen nur immer wieder. Trotz dieser Gedanken sprintete er die Treppen geradezu hinunter. In der Tiefgarage angekommen schnaufte der Hutmacher schwer und sah sich um. Der Fahrstuhl war noch nicht unten. Jervis stellte sich in eine der dunklen Ecken, verweilte dort. Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Gong und die Eisentüren öffneten sich langsam. Heraus kam die zierliche Gestalt von Rebecca. Sie summte noch immer, wippte mit dem Kopf zur Musik. Die Frau ging zielsicher zu ihrem Auto.

„Na los jetzt!“, spie der Märzhase, „bevor sie dir noch davon fährt!“ Der kleine Mann erschauderte unter dem eisigen Ton der Stimme und trat aus dem Dunklen hervor. Er schlenderte langsam und vorsichtig auf das Auto zu. Sie schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Jervis dachte angestrengt nach, wie er ein Gespräch anfangen sollte. Endlich angekommen sprach er leise: „Hallo Ms. Evans.“ Die Angesprochene wirbelt herum. Ihr Gesicht war für den ersten Moment panisch, jedoch legte sich dieser Ausdruck nach einigen Sekunden. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und aus, nahm die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und erwiderte dann ruhig: „Mr. Tetch. Sie haben mich vielleicht erschreckt.“ Der Hutmacher lächelte entschuldigend. Das war sicherlich nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Er rieb seinen Hinterkopf und antwortete: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich wusste nicht wie ich Sie sonst ansprechen sollte. Sie hören ja scheinbar Musik.“ Die junge Frau winkte ab, lachte dann ein wundervolles Lachen. Ihre Stimme war einfach wunderschön. Sie zeigte ein sanftes Lächeln, ergriff dann wieder das Wort: „Ich höre Hörspiele. Dabei kann ich mich gut konzentrieren und die Arbeit erledigen. Sind Sie mit dem Quellcode von letzter Woche fertig geworden Mr. Tetch?“ Der Programmierer grinste auf diese Frage und nickte bejahend. Dem fügte er noch hinzu: „Mit dem für letzte Woche und für den neuen Auftrag von Acid. Der Kunde wird sich sicherlich sehr darüber freuen.“ Rebecca lehnte sich etwas an den Kofferraum des Autos, begutachtete den Hutmacher mit wachsamen Augen. Sie drückte schließlich auf einen Knopf des Autoschlüssels und öffnete so die Türen. Die junge Frau grinste mit einem Mal und sprach besonnen: „Darf ich Sie mitnehmen, Mr. Tetch? Ich habe Sie noch nie hier unten gesehen, also haben Sie wahrscheinlich kein Auto. Bei diesen Temperaturen draußen möchte man nicht gerne zu Fuß gehen.“ „Jervis“, erwiderte der kleine Mann mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und hielt die Hand zu ihr aus, „mein Name ist Jervis.“ Die Angesprochene legte ihre Finger um seine. Sie waren warm und zierlich. „Jervis also. Der Name war mir glatt entfallen. Ich heiße Rebecca.“ Der Hutmacher konnte seine Aufregung kaum noch im Zaum halten. So positiv hatte er diese Begegnung nicht gedacht. In seinen Gedanken war eine absolute Katastrophe abgelaufen. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn auch für einen Stalker gehalten? Wer wartete schon auf junge Frauen in einer Tiefgarage? Er verblieb kurz in dieser Position bis ihm die Frage wieder in den Sinn kam.

Jervis sprach etwas aufgeregt: „Wenn du mich fahren würdest wäre das Wundervoll, Alice.“ Der Programmierer blinzelte einige Male. Wie hatte er sie gerade genannt? Innerlich ohrfeigte Jervis sich selbst etliche Male. Er räusperte sich schließlich und fügte hinzu: „Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden Rebecca.“ Die junge Frau legte die Stirn in Falten, sagte aber nichts auf den falsch verwendeten Namen. Sie öffnete die Fahrertür und wies Jervis an sich auf dem Beifahrersitz niederzulassen. Der Hutmacher trat um das Auto herum, stieg dann ein. Zum Glück war er sehr schmal, so störte die enge Parklücke nicht. Rebecca drehte den Zündschlüssel um und startete den Wagen. Geschickt manövrierte sie das Auto aus der Lücke, fuhr dann den schmalen Gang hinaus aus der Tiefgarage. Sie wirkte sehr konzentriert. Endlich an der Oberfläche entspannte sie sichtlich und sprach mit einem Lächeln: „Kommst du jeden Tag zu Fuß zur Arbeit?“ Der Angesprochene nickte langsam. Was sollte er nun sagen? Was war die richtige Antwort in diesem Fall? In seinem Kopf kreiste eine if-Abfrage mit unendlich vielen Möglichkeiten. Schließlich erhob er das Wort: „Ich habe es ja nicht weit. Benötige nicht viel Zeit. Ich wohne im Theaterviertel.“ Jervis biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und schlug sich innerlich wieder. Weshalb war ihm nun wieder ein Reim entlockt worden? Was würde Rebecca dazu nur sagen. Die junge Frau schmunzelte etwas und erwiderte ruhig: „Ein schöner Reim. Und ich finde es schon ziemlich weit für dieses Wetter. Du gehst doch bestimmt eine dreiviertel Stunde, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.“ Der Hutmacher streichelte sanft über sein Kinn. Er musste sich dringend wieder rasieren. Innerlich fluchte er wieder leise. Ein erneuter Gedankensprung. Wieso war es nur so schwierig bei einem Thema zu bleiben? Er versuchte sich nun zu konzentrieren und erwiderte kleinlaut: „Eine dreiviertel Stunde bin ich ungefähr unterwegs. Das ist aber kein Problem, solange man die richtige Kleidung trägt.“ Jervis sah hinab auf seine Beine. Smalltalk lag ihm einfach nicht. Wie musste er nun wirken? Wie ein Vollidiot. Er blickte vorsichtig auf und sah ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau. Diese ergriff das Wort: „Da hast du wohl Recht. Es gibt kein falsches Wetter, sondern nur verkehrte Kleidung. Trotzdem musst du nicht jeden Morgen alleine durch die Stadt irren. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich morgen früh zur Arbeit abhole? Ich fühle mich manchmal sehr einsam in dem Wagen.“ Der kleine Mann stutzte für einen Moment. So eine Einladung hatte er nicht erwartet. Jervis stotterte kurz, bevor sich ein ordentlicher Satz bildete: „Ja. Ja. Sehr gerne. Wenn es keine Umstände macht.“

Rebecca lachte fröhlich und nickte bejahend. Sie fuhr die lange Hauptstraße entlang, manövrierte den Wagen eher vorsichtig als zu schnell. Jervis kam dieser Fahrstil nur recht. Er entspannte sich und sackte etwas tiefer in den bequemen Sitz. Der Feierabendverkehr hatte die Stadt in der Hand. Einen langen Teil der Strecke musste die junge Frau in Schrittgeschwindigkeit fahren. Der Hutmacher beobachtete den Verkehr und atmete einmal tief aus. Es war sichtlich bequem im Auto zu reisen. Er hatte schon lange vor gehabt einen Führerschein zu machen, doch die Halluzinationen zusammen mit den Tabletten verboten es ihm an dem Unterricht teilzunehmen. Keiner seiner Ärzte war gewillt ihm ein Attest auszustellen, dass er ein Kraftfahrzeug führen durfte. Rebecca sah kurz auf das Armaturenbrett und drückte auf einen Knopf. Sofort war der Wagen mit Musik erfüllt. Jervis kicherte leise, als er das Lied hörte. Er kannte es, kam jedoch nicht mehr auf den Titel. Die junge Frau grinste breiter und wippte im Klang der Melodie, begann bei dem Gesangspart mitzusingen. Auch der Programmierer wurde mit angesteckt und summte leise. Seine innere Anspannung war wie verflogen. Innerlich freute er sich über den weiteren Schritt, den er auf seine Alice zugegangen war. Seine Alice.


	13. Das Eis

Ein weißer Rauch stieg auf, als er langsam an seiner Zigarette zog. Der Nebel verflüchtigte sich in der Luft, ließ nur einen beißenden Geruch zurück. Jonathan aschte die Spitze des Sargnagels ab und verweilte kurz, sah sich nach seinem Begleiter um. Jervis schlurfte ihm langsam hinterher, scheinbar vollkommen fasziniert von den weißen Flocken am Himmel. Es war normal, dass Gotham bereits im November vom Schnee bedeckt war und die Temperaturen unter minus zehn Grad Celsius fielen. Dies war nun seit zwei Wochen bereits der Fall. Ein Umstand, welcher vor allem einem Schwerverbrecher namens Mr. Freeze gefiel. Dieser Mann hatte durch einen Durchbruch in der Kryotechnik großes Ansehen gewonnen, jedoch schnell wieder verloren als bekannt wurde, dass er in seinem Keller Versuche an Menschen durchführte. Seine Opfer waren zwar immer gewählte Größen aus der Unterwelt gewesen, aber es schockierte die Gesellschaft in Gotham trotzdem. So schnell konnte man auf die schiefe Bahn geraten. Jonathan nahm einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette und sprach an Jervis gewandt: „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so auf Schnee fixiert bist, hätte ich diesen Ausflug nicht vorgeschlagen.“ Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und erwiderte aufgeregt: „Schnee gibt es im Wunderland nicht, ein wirklich schrecklicher Verzicht.“ Der Psychiater schüttelte leicht den Kopf, trat dann einige Schritte voran. Endlich holte der Hutmacher auf, trottete gemächlich neben dem älteren Mann her. Dieser sah sich in dem verlassenen Park um. Kaum ein Fußgänger hatte sich heute hierher verirrt. Jonathan steckte seine linke Hand in die Jackentasche und erhob wieder das Wort: „Wir sind nun aber nicht hier, um über den Schnee zu sprechen. Eine Sitzung außerhalb des Büros verbessert oft die Stimmung des Klienten.“ Der Hutmacher nickte nach einer Weile und fügte leise hinzu: „Welch eine wundervolle Idee. So wundervoll wie dieser Schnee. Ich fühle mich freier und bereit für eine Stunde deiner Zeit.“ Jonathan seufzte hörbar, rieb sich mit der rechten Hand an seinem stoppeligen Kinn. Keine Besserung. Der ältere Mann drückte die Spitze der Zigarette ab, beförderte sie dann in einen der Mülleimer. Er wandte sich wieder an seine Begleitung: „Schaffst du es für diese Sitzung einmal nicht zu reimen, Jervis? Wir haben bereits die Hälfte des Weges hinter und ich würde gerne normal mit dir sprechen.“

Der Angesprochene zog die Stirn in Falten, nickte dann aber verstehend. Seine Hände waren in seiner dicken Jacke versteckt, wärmten sich dort von der Kälte. Der Hutmacher blickte auf den zugefrorenen See, grinste dann mit einem Mal seinen Therapeuten an. Er holte seine Hände hervor und ergriff die von Jonathan, zog ihn mit sich. Der Psychiater runzelte die Stirn, ließ sich in diesem Moment jedoch ziehen. Er war förmlich überrumpelt worden. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Eis, rutschten für einen kurzen Augenblick über die spiegelglatte Oberfläche. Jervis bewegte sich geschickt über das Eis und entließ schließlich Jonathan von seinem Griff. Dieser bemühte sich redlich nicht hinzufallen. Wie sehr er dieses Eis doch hasste. Leider hatte sein Begleiter ihn mitten auf dem See positioniert. Während der ältere Mann langsam über die Fläche ging rutschte der Hutmacher fröhlich über das Eis. Er glitt einmal um den Psychiater und suchte wieder seine Hände. „Es geht ganz einfach“, sprach der Kleinere, bewegte sich elegant über das zugefrorene Wasser. Jonathan beobachtete den Anderen, versuchte es ihm gleich zu tun. Mit einem Mal rutschte sein Fuß weg und er landete unsanft auf seinem Hinterteil. Jervis kicherte leise, bot seinem Therapeuten die Hand an. Dieser ergriff sie nach kurzem Zögern. Mit einer ungeahnten Leichtigkeit zog der Hutmacher den Größeren hoch. Er grinste nur noch breiter, sprach dann laut: „Ich sehe dich nie Lächeln, was schade ist. Du hast sicher ein schönes Lächeln. Schenkst du mir heute eines?“ Der Angesprochene winkte ab, zu sehr darauf konzentriert nicht hinzufallen. Er erwiderte schließlich geschlagen: „So wird das zumindest nichts.“ Der Kleinere kicherte vergnügt und drehte noch eine Runde auf dem Eis. Hier könnte er den ganzen Tag verbringen. Jonathan hingegen schaffte es einige Schritte zu gehen ohne zu stürzen. Er war sichtlich bemüht nicht wieder auf dem Allerwertesten zu landen. Der Umstand, dass der Hutmacher immer wieder Pirouetten um ihn drehte machte es nicht einfacher. Endlich erreichte der Psychiater sicheren Boden. Ein tiefes Seufzen drang aus seiner Kehle. Hinter ihm kam Jervis zum Stehen, lachte fröhlich auf. Der Therapeut schnaubte verächtlich, begann dann aber leicht zu lächeln. Diese ganze Situation war so absurd für ihn – was blieb ihm anderes übrig als zu Lächeln?

Der Hutmacher machte große Augen, erwiderte dann mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Mein schwarzer Bube, du hast ein wunderschönes Lächeln. Hör damit nur nicht wieder auf.“ Der Angesprochene errötete etwas, schüttelte dann mit seinem Kopf. Wie hatte er ihn gerade genannt? Schwarzer Bube? Das war neu. Jonathan räusperte sich etwas und fragte unbeholfen: „Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?“ Der Kleinere grinste nur auf seine Frage, setzte nach hinten aus um eine weitere Runde auf dem Eis zu drehen. Er rief glücklich zu seinem Therapeuten: „Na komm schon. Du kannst es.“ Der Andere verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete seinen Klienten. Seine gute Laune war fast schon ansteckend. Vielleicht sollte er alle weiteren Sitzungen nach draußen verfrachten und besonders depressive Patienten an diesen Ort führen. Es stimmte schon, dass die Atmosphäre in seinem Büro erdrückend sein konnte. Da lockerte alleine das Wetter die Stimmung auf. Er beobachtete weiterhin den Hutmacher, welcher inzwischen Rückwärts über das Eis glitt. Ein kleines Lächeln zuckte in seinen Mundwinkeln. Ihn so ausgelassen zu sehen täuschte über den Fakt hinweg, dass er an einer schweren Psychose litt und jederzeit ausbrechen konnte wie ein Vulkan. Jonathan stieß einen Schwall weißen Nebels aus den Nasenlöchern, rief dann laut an Jervis gewandt: „Kommst du jetzt bitte. Wir haben gerade mal die Hälfte des Weges geschafft.“ Elegant fuhr der Hutmacher an den Rand des Sees und betrat den langsam höher werdenden Schnee. Das breite Grinsen schien wie fest getackert auf seinem Gesicht zu sein. Der Kleinere sprach schließlich fröhlich: „Das hat viel Spaß gemacht.“ „Ich habe es gesehen“, erwiderte Jonathan auf das glückliche Gesicht des Hutmachers. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch den Park, bestaunten das weiße Meer aus Schnee. Der Psychiater erhob schließlich wieder das Wort: „Ist dir aufgefallen, dass du gerade eben nicht gereimt hast?“

Der Angesprochene sah verdutzt drein, lachte dann laut auf. Er erwiderte grinsend: „Nein, das ist mir überhaupt nicht aufgefallen. Ich hatte einfach zu viel Spaß, schwarzer Bube.“ Da war es wieder. Jonathan hustete leise, sprach dann an den Hutmacher gewandt: „Jervis – ich bin nicht dein schwarzer Bube. Ich bin dein Therapeut.“ Der Andere hob eine Hand und schüttelte den Zeigefinger leicht im Wind. Dazu sprach er grinsend: „Du hilfst mir in jeder Situation, so wie der schwarze Bube seine Königin begleitet. Nein, die Bezeichnung ist richtig für dich.“ Jonathan stöhnte leise. Wenn dieser Mann sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, setzte er es auch ohne Umschweife in die Tat um. Der Psychiater blickte auf, dachte einen Moment darüber nach eine weitere Zigarette anzuzünden. Diese würde ihm nun jedoch auch nicht helfen. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die weiße Landschaft, genossen jeder für sich den ruhigen Augenblick. Jonathan sprach schließlich an seinen Begleiter gewandt: „Wie fühlst du dich nun?“ Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte der ältere Mann die Furchen in der Stirn des Anderen sehen. Dieser dachte scheinbar intensiv nach. Es vergingen einige Sekunden bis er erwiderte: „Ich fühle mich irgendwie gut. Nicht so niedergeschlagen wie sonst.“ Der Therapeut nickte darauf, stocherte dann aber weiter nach: „Wie äußert sich gerade deine Psychose?“ Jervis' lächeln erstarb langsam. Eine weitere Minute verging ohne ein Wort zwischen den beiden. Plötzlich begann der Hutmacher wieder zu lächeln. Dieses war jedoch keines der glücklichen Art und Weise. Er sah für einen Augenblick in die Landschaft und erwiderte dann leise: „Mit uns sind gerade eben der Märzhase und die Haselmaus über den See gefahren. Sie hatten Spaß, genauso wie ich und wie du, schwarzer Bube. Nun gehen sie mit uns, flüstern ständig böse Dinge in mein Ohr. Ich möchte sie zuhalten, aber das würde nichts bringen. Sie sind immer da.“ Jonathan nickte auf das Gesagte, nahm nun doch eine weitere Zigarette aus seiner Jackentasche. Er steckte den Filter in seinen Mund und entzündete das andere Ende mit einem Sturmfeuerzeug. Der erste Zug war immer der Beste. Der Psychiater erschauderte etwas, ging einfach mit dem Anderen langsam weiter. Manchmal war auch die Ruhe die beste Form der Therapie. Der Kleinere blieb mit einem Mal stehen, blickte zur Seite auf eine alte Eiche. Er sprach leise: „Ob Bäume irgendwann sterben, wenn sie groß genug geworden sind? In meinem Wunderland gibt es tausend Jahre alte Stämme.“

Der Angesprochene hustete leise, schlug sich leicht auf die Brust. Das ständige Rauchen machte sich bemerkbar. Er schluckte einen Kloß die Kehle hinunter und antwortete ruhig: „Eine Eiche kann bis zu tausend Jahre alt werden. Der älteste Baum der Welt steht aber in Schweden und soll ungefähr zehntausend Jahre alt sein.“ Jervis verblieb noch einen Moment in Ruhe, wandte sich dann aber Jonathan zu und schlenderte ihm nach. „Du weißt so viel“, erwiderte der Hutmacher, „Woher hast du all dein Wissen?“ Der Psychiater schmunzelte etwas, nahm einen tiefen Zug der Zigarette. Er dachte kurz über eine Antwort nach. Jonathan sprach schließlich: „Ich löse für mein Leben gerne Kreuzworträtsel und lese regelmäßig Zeitungen. Natürlich nicht die Gotham Gazette oder ähnliche Klatsch und Tratsch Magazine. Man muss einfach mit offenen Augen durch das Leben schreiten und an Wissen mitnehmen was man kann. Insbesondere durch die Universität lerne ich viel. Ich muss ständig die Vorlesungen neu vorbereiten, da es immer wieder Änderungen in der Forschung gibt. Da kann ich es mir nicht erlauben nichts zu wissen. Die Studenten verlangen nach aktueller Lehre – nicht nach uralten Folien von vor zwanzig Jahren wie bei den Philosophen.“ Der Psychiater versuchte den letzten Satz ohne absolute Abneigung zu zischen, was ihm jedoch nicht gut gelang. Er war von der Fakultät nicht sonderlich angetan, im Grunde genommen hielt er sie für überflüssig. Die Psychologie war für Jonathan die Königsdisziplin an der Universität. Jonathan war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er fast die Frage des Kleineren überhört hätte: „Du magst die Philosophen nicht oder?“ Der Therapeut seufzte leise und nickte gemächlich. Er antwortete etwas erzürnt: „Wenn solch unfähige Idioten in der Fakultät das Sagen haben verkümmert der gesamte Studiengang. Da nützt es auch nicht viel solche Koryphäen wie Hugo Strange am Lehrstuhl zu haben.“ Jervis zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich sagte ihm der Name des Philosophen nichts. Der ältere Mann rieb sich über den Nacken und fügte hinzu: „Lass es mich einfach so ausdrücken: wenn vernünftige Doktoren dort arbeiten würden, mit Mitteln aus der heutigen Zeit, wäre dieser ganze Zweig nicht so überflüssig.“ Mit einem Mal hörte er ein leises Lachen neben sich. Auf dem Gesicht des Hutmachers lag ein breites Lächeln. Er kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und sprach dann amüsiert: „Ich finde es schön, wenn du aus dir herauskommst. Sonst gibst du ja kaum was von dir preis.“ Der Angesprochene schaute verdutzt drein, lächelte dann aber geschlagen. Er hatte Recht. Als Psychiater war es seine Aufgabe anderen zuzuhören und Ratschläge zu erteilen. Jonathan schnalzte mit der Zunge und entgegnete: „Eigentlich sollte es auch so sein, Jervis. Ich bin dein Therapeut, nicht dein Freund.“

Auf den letzten Satz grinste der Hutmacher nur noch mehr. Er nahm mit einem Mal die Hand des Anderen und sprach vergnügt: „Dann ist das heute eine Ausnahme." Jervis Grinsen war fürchterlich ansteckend. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des älteren Mannes. Er erwiderte besonnen: „Eine Ausnahme sagst du?“ Der Kleinere nickte vehement, zog den Anderen wieder ein Stück mit sich in Richtung des Eises. Dieses Mal reagierte Jonathan rechtzeitig und lachte auf: „Noch einmal bekommst du mich nicht auf den See.“ Jervis kicherte amüsiert, zog an dem Ärmel des Größeren. Dieser blieb standhaft, sah dem anderen schließlich dabei zu wie er über das Eis glitt. Es war schön zu sehen, dass Jervis Spaß hatte. „Es sei ihm gegönnt“,murmelte Jonathan zu sich selbst und nahm einen weiteren Zug seiner Zigarette. Er stieß den Rauch aus seinem Mund ,welcher durch die Schneeflocken im Wind verschwand.


	14. Die Forschung

Das leise Rauschen des Fahrstuhls durchschnitt die Stille in dem kleinen Raum, legte sich zwischen die Personen wie eine Mauer aus Schall. Die junge Frau neben ihm trat unruhig auf der Stelle, biss sich dabei immer wieder auf die Unterlippe. Sie schien aufgeregt zu sein. Jonathan schmunzelte etwas und steckte den Filter der Zigarette in seinem Mund. Nach kurzem Suchen fand er das dazugehörige Feuerzeug, entzündete die Spitze des Sargnagels. Der erste Zug tat in der Lunge weh, aber die beruhigende Wirkung setzte schnell ein. Der Psychiater überprüfte geschwind seinen kleiner werdenden Vorrat an Zigaretten. Er rauchte pro Tag ungefähr drei Schachteln und gerade an Tagen wie diesem konnte es gerne auch nochmal eine mehr werden. Endlich hielt der Fahrstuhl an. Die Türen aus Eisen machten mit einem Gong den Weg frei in die unterste Etage des Krankenhauses. Auf dieser war vor langer Zeit eine Quarantänestation eingerichtet worden, welche allerdings nie benutzt wurde. Inzwischen standen die meisten Zimmer leer. Er wartete noch einen Augenblick, trat dann aber aus dem Fahrstuhl in die Dunkelheit. Seine Finger glitten an der Wand entlang, suchten den Lichtschalter. Er spürte eine Unebenheit im kalten Beton. Nach einem leisen Klicken zuckte ein Blitz unechten Lichtes durch die Gänge. Jonathan blinzelte einige Male, gewöhnte sich langsam an die Helligkeit. Die perfekte Umgebung für seine Forschung. Er winkte seiner Begleitung heranzukommen. Die junge Frau wirkte etwas irritiert. Sie schien etwas anderes erwartet zu haben – zumindest ließ ihre Kleidung darauf schließen. Sie war wirklich aufreizend angezogen. Der Pullover hatte einen tiefen Ausschnitt und der Rock war viel zu kurz, zeigte lange, dünne Beine. Es fehlten im Prinzip nur noch die passenden Stöckelschuhe. Jonathan schnaubte leise, achtete aber nicht weiter auf sie. Es gab wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Becky rieb sich frierend die Oberarme, als sie leise fragte: „Was wollen wir hier unten Professor Crane?“ Der Angesprochene schmunzelte etwas auf diese Frage, ging jedoch ohne ein Wort zu verlieren weiter den düster wirkenden Gang entlang. Die junge Frau folgte ihm zögerlich mit etwas Abstand. Der Psychiater zählte während des Gehens die Türen. Es war die Nummer Zwölf. Gemächlich schritten sie durch den sterilen Flur, kamen schließlich bei dem gewünschten Raum an. Er öffnete die Tür und bat die junge Frau in das Zimmer. Dieses war bis auf zwei Aktenschränke und eine Verankerung am Boden leer. Lediglich eine große Spiegelwand befand sich zur linken des Einganges in dem Beton. Jonathan öffnete seine Tasche und wandte sich an Becky: „Miss Albright, wir sind heute hier unten um ein Experiment durchzuführen. Dazu brauche ich gleich einmal ihren rechten oder linken Arm. Je nach Ihrer bevorzugten Stelle für eine Injektion.“

Die Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn, rieb sich weiter frierend die Oberarme. Sie sprach verunsichert: „Woraus besteht das Experiment, Professor? Und wozu müssen Sie eine Injektion setzen? Ich verstehe es nicht.“ Der Psychiater hob eine Augenbraue leicht an. Er hatte währenddessen eine Einwegspritze aus der Tasche geholt, gefolgt von einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit in einem Fläschchen ohne Aufschrift. Der ältere Mann rieb sich mit der freien Hand kurz den Nacken, als er entspannt erwiderte: „Ich untersuche nun seit über zehn Jahren das Thema Phobien, Miss Albright und bin inzwischen an einem Punkt angekommen, wo mich die Theorie zu langweilen beginnt. Um weiterzukommen muss ich an lebendigem Versuchsmaterial forschen. Deswegen sind sie heute Abend hier.“ Die junge Frau trat einen Schritt zurück, hielt ihre Arme plötzlich verkrampft um ihren Oberkörper. Sie zitterte leicht, weißer Atem drang etwas schneller aus ihrer Nase. Jonathan lächelte auf diese Reaktion. Ein erster Anflug von Angst. Dies würde ein berauschender Abend werden. Er löste die Verschlusskappe und prüfte noch einmal den Druck der Spritze, wandte sich dann wieder zu Becky um. Seine Stimme war eiskalt, als er sprach: „Falls Sie doch nicht mitmachen wollen, werde ich sie einfach durchfallen lassen. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung.“ Die Angesprochene biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, begann dann aber ihren Pullover am rechten Ärmel hochzukrempeln. Die Armbeuge lag frei, bereit für eine Injektion. Jonathan grinste mit einem Mal breit, suchte in seiner Tasche nach dem desinfizierenden Alkohol und einem Stück Watte. Er tränkte das weiße Material mit dem streng riechenden Desinfektionsmittel. Danach strich er damit langsam über die bleiche Haut, säuberte die Stelle gewissenhaft. Ein letzter Blick in die ängstlichen Augen der jungen Frau. Sie wirkte wie ein scheues Reh. Der Psychiater grinste noch immer, konnte seine Vorfreude kaum verstecken. Seine kalten Finger suchten nach einer passenden Vene, fanden schließlich eine vielversprechende Stelle. Die Kanüle legte sich an die Haut, drückte sich langsam darunter. Becky zuckte kurz zusammen, verblieb aber ansonsten ruhig. Jonathan drückte den Inhalt der Spritze in ihre Vene. Die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit verschwand gänzlich im Körper der jungen Frau. Der Psychiater zog die Kanüle heraus, setzte die Verschlusskappe wieder auf die Spitze. Sicherheit ging vor.

Er legte die Spritze zurück in seine Tasche und wandte sich noch einmal an Becky: „Die nächsten zwei Stunden werden die Hölle auf Erden für sie sein, aber keine Sorge. Ich werde sie vergessen lassen, was sie hier getan haben und sie bestehen meinen Kurs mit einer 4,0. Ich halte mein Wort.“ Die Angesprochene erschauderte sichtlich, blickte in die kalten Augen ihres Dozenten. Dieser trat an die Tür, wurde jedoch von der weinerlichen Stimme der jungen Frau aufgehalten: „Was passiert jetzt mit mir? Wieso sprechen sie von der Hölle auf Erden?“ Der Psychiater lachte leise. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Er drehte sich kurz um, erwiderte dann besonnen: „Sie werden ihre schlimmsten Ängste durchleben.“ Mit diesen Worten ging er aus dem Raum, schloss das Zimmer von außen mehrfach ab. Er schritt ohne jegliche Eile zu dem Nebenraum, öffnete diesen mit einem leisen, vergnügten Pfeifen. Die Melodie steckte schon den ganzen Vormittag in seinem Kopf. In dem Zimmer angekommen, blickte er durch das Glas auf die junge Frau. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Zumindest gab es für sie keinen Hinweis darauf. Jonathan setzte sich gespannt auf einen Stuhl, sah durch den Einwegspiegel in den Nebenraum. Das Mittel würde erst in ein paar Minuten wirken. Er holte aus seiner Tasche eine kleine Uhr hervor, setzte den Timer auf zwei Stunden. Das leise Ticken hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Becky hingegen schritt aufgeregt in dem Nebenzimmer auf und ab, rief hin und wieder seinen Namen. Jonathan schmunzelte etwas, konnte das Einsetzen der Wirkung kaum noch erwarten.

Dazu holte er noch ein Diktiergerät hervor, presste dort den Aufnahmeknopf. Er sprach ruhig und langsam in das Gerät: „Probandin Nummer Neun, Becky Albright. Eine sehr schlechte Studentin, die mittels ihrer offensichtlichen körperlichen Reize versucht Prüfungen zu bestehen. Ich vermag nicht zu sagen, mit wie vielen Dozenten sie bisher geschlafen hat um so weit gekommen zu sein. Es bleibt fraglich, wovor sie am meisten Angst hat. Dies werde ich in den nächsten Minuten zu sehen bekommen.“ Er ließ den Finger von dem Knopf und starrte förmlich in den Nebenraum. Dort tat sich langsam etwas. Die Pupillen der jungen Frau waren etwas größer geworden, zudem stockte sie in ihren Bewegungen. Plötzlich drang ein lauter Schrei durch die Kellerebene des Krankenhauses. Jonathan rückte ein wenig näher an die Wand heran, blickte fasziniert in das Zimmer hinter der Spiegelwand. Die Probandin legte die Hände an ihren Kopf, drückte die Finger fest in ihr Fleisch. Sie ging immerzu hin und her, biss sich die Unterlippe förmlich blutig. Immer wieder drangen angsterfüllte Schreie aus ihrer Kehle. Der ältere Mann beobachtete das Spektakel, hoffte bald Antworten darauf zu bekommen wovor sie so sehr Angst hatte. Endlich rief sie in die Leere des Raumes: „Nein, geht weg! Lasst mich in Ruhe!“ Während des Schreiens rieb sie sich über die Arme und den Körper. Es war, als würde etwas Unsichtbares über ihren Körper krabbeln. Wahrscheinlich Käfer. Jonathan drückte wieder den Knopf, begann in das Gerät zu sprechen: „Die Probandin wehrt sich gegen offensichtliche Berührungen ihres Körpers. Was genau sie berührt ist noch unklar, ich tippe jedoch aufgrund meiner Erfahrungswerte auf Küchenschaben.“ Er blieb für einen Augenblick stumm, beobachtete einfach nur, was im Nebenraum vor sich ging. Sie schrie weiter, bewegte sich spastisch durch das Zimmer. Becky lehnte sich gegen die Betonwand, holte dann mit dem Kopf aus und ließ ihn gegen die Wand donnern. Der Psychiater lächelte auf diesen Vorfall, sprach wieder in sein Diktiergerät: „Sie scheint den Verstand verloren zu haben – so wie alle vorigen Probanden. In Mitten der Angst neigt Miss Albright zu selbstverletzendem Verhalten.“ Er unterbrach die Aufnahme wieder, sah durch den Einwegspiegel hinüber zu ihr. Ob er sie stoppen sollte bevor es blutig wurde? Jonathan wusste, dass sich Verletzungen schlecht auswirken könnten – schließlich erinnerten sich alle Probanden daran, wo sie gewesen waren. Selbst wenn er sie die Zeiten der Angst vergessen ließ, den gesamten Weg konnte er nicht aus ihren Gedächtnis löschen. Der Psychiater seufzte leise, suchte aus seiner Tasche eine Zwangsjacke und eine Kette heraus. Mit dieser erhob sich vom Stuhl und trat aus dem Raum, schloss die Tür zum Nebenraum auf.

Becky stand noch immer neben der Betonwand, holte gerade für einen nächsten Stoß mit dem Kopf aus. Er ging zu ihr, legte die Hände an ihre Schultern und zerrte sie zurück. Sie wehrte sich gegen den Angreifer, konnte jedoch aufgrund des Mittels nicht die Quelle ausmachen. Dies nutzte Jonathan aus, zwängte die junge Frau in die enge Jacke. So zog er sie zurück zu der Verankerung, drückte sie langsam zurück sodass sie zum Sitzen kam. Er legte die Kette um die Hände und Füße der Probandin und schließlich durch den Ring am Boden. So würde sie sich nicht mehr sonderlich viel bewegen können. Vor allem schloss er so die Selbstverletzung aus. Nach diesen Maßnahmen trat er aus dem Zimmer und betrat wieder den Nebenraum. Von dort beobachtete er weiter was geschah. Die junge Frau murmelte nun nur noch leise vor sich hin, wippte mit dem Körper hin und her. Jonathan lächelte zufrieden und schaltete das Diktiergerät wieder ein: „Nach einer notwendigen Fixierung ist Miss Albright in eine Art Starre verfallen. Ihr Gemurmel ist nicht richtig zu verstehen. Die Angst scheint sie zu lähmen. Diese heftige Reaktion ist ein beeindruckender Erfolg meiner Forschung.“ Der Psychiater lächelte noch breiter, als die Probandin vollkommen zum Stillstand kam und nur noch wie ein Mantra einzelne Vokale wiederholte. Der ältere Mann warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, runzelte dann die Stirn. Wie schnell konnten zwei Stunden nur um sein? Er öffnete wieder seine Tasche, zog eine weitere Einwegspritze hervor. Zusätzlich suchte er nach einer weiteren Flasche ohne Aufschrift. Die milchige Flüssigkeit war schnell aufgezogen. Jonathan löste sich nur widerwillig von dem Anblick, trat mit der Spritze in den Nebenraum zurück. Dort angekommen half er ihr aus der Zwangsjacke und zog die Kette aus der Verankerung. Sie verblieb ruhig während der ganzen Prozedur, war in eine Art katatonische Starre gefallen. Schließlich suchte er an ihrer freiliegenden Armbeuge nach einer passenden Stelle für die Kanüle. Dank dieses Mittels würde sie sich nicht mehr an die letzten zwei Stunden erinnern.

Die milchige Flüssigkeit war schnell injiziert. Sie würde in wenigen Minuten anfangen zu wirken. Um die restliche Zeit zu füllen holte der Psychiater seine Tasche, lehnte dann schließlich an der Betonwand. Er beobachtete die junge Frau aufmerksam, suchte nach Anzeichen, dass das Mittel wirkte. Plötzlich zuckte die junge Frau zusammen, starrte mit leeren Augen in die ihres Dozenten. Sie murmelte leise: „Was ist passiert, Professor? Ich habe schreckliche Kopfschmerzen.“ Der Angesprochene schmunzelte leicht auf diese Frage und erwiderte ruhig: „Sie werden sich nach dieser Sitzung erst einmal ausruhen müssen, Miss Albright. Und machen sie sich keine Sorgen wegen des Kurses. Sie haben bestanden.“ Mit diesen Worten erhellte sich das verwirrte Gesicht der jungen Frau. Sie quiekte leise und erhob sich schnell. Dabei hielt sie sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Scheinbar hatte sie eine Gehirnerschütterung davon getragen. Jonathan lächelte sie an, sprach dann an sie gewandt: „Es wird Ihnen morgen sicher besser gehen.“ Während des Sprechens suchte er in seiner Tasche nach einer Tablette Paracetamol und einer Flasche Wasser. Er reichte ihr beides, fuhr dann ruhig fort: „Nehmen Sie eine und passen Sie gut auf sich auf. Das Mittel kann noch einige Tage Kopfscherzen verursachen.“ Die Angesprochene nickte verstehend, nahm beides mit einem Lächeln entgegen. Die Freude über den bestandenen Kurs schien zu überwiegen – wie bei allen bisherigen Teilnehmern.


	15. Die Polizei

Ein lautes Klingeln riss Jervis aus seinen Gedanken. Er drückte sich aus dem bequemen Sessel im Wohnzimmer und trat hinaus in den Vorflur. Erneut schellte es an der Eingangstür, gefolgt von einer lauten Männerstimme: „Mr. Tetch. Hier ist das Gotham City Police Departement. Machen Sie bitte auf.“ Der kleine Mann zögerte für einen Moment, öffnete dann jedoch die Tür. Vor ihm stand ein Mann mittleren Alters. Die Brille saß streng auf seiner Nase, darunter ein sauber gestutzter Schnurrbart. Die roten Haare standen dagegen wirr ab in dem eisigen Wind des ersten Dezembertages. An seinem Gürtel hing auffällig die schwarze Dienstmarke. Der Mann runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn, fing sich dann aber und sprach etwas zu barsch: „Mein Name ist James Gordon, Commissioner. Können wir uns einen Augenblick lang unterhalten?“ Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, starrte lediglich den Mann vor sich an. Jervis wusste noch immer nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Der Polizist seufzte leise und fügte leiser hinzu: „Darf ich rein kommen?“ Der Hutmacher nickte leicht, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und deutete in Richtung des Wohnzimmers. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf die Sofagarnitur. Gordon zeigte ein kleines Lächeln und hob eine Schachtel mit Zigaretten hoch. „Ich darf doch oder?“, fragte er besonnen und suchte in seiner Jacke nach einem Feuerzeug. Jervis sagte nichts dazu, ließ den Polizisten einfach gewähren. Der Mann steckte sich eine Zigarette an, suchte dann in seiner Aktentasche nach einigen Unterlagen. Im nächsten Moment lag eine Polizeiakte auf dem Sofatisch. Gordon öffnete die Hülle und holte ein Foto hervor. Er behielt es für einen kurzen Moment, reichte es dann aber Jervis. Dieser begutachtete das Bild, stockte dann. Auf dem Foto war Rebecca Evans zu sehen. Sie lächelte glücklich in die Kamera, zeigte ihre blendend weißen Zähne. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und ihr Haar umrahmte das engelsgleiche Gesicht. Gordon nahm einen Zug von der Zigarette, erhob dann wieder das Wort: „Das ist Rebecca Evans. Sie dürfte Ihnen ja bekannt sein, schließlich arbeiten Sie mit ihr zusammen bei Wayne Tech.“ Der Angesprochene studierte weiter das wunderschöne Foto, erwiderte dann aber leise: „Ja, ich kenne sie natürlich. Sie arbeitet auf der selben Etage.“

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. In diesem Augenblick kam Jervis sich ertappt vor, da waren die sonstigen Reime keine Hilfe. Neben ihm setzte sich plötzlich die entstellte Gestalt des Märzhasen. Dieser säuselte leise: „Sie wissen bescheid, Hutmacher. Sie kennen dein kleines, dreckiges Geheimnis. Schau nur wie er dich ansieht – wie einen Verbrecher. Genau das bist du. Ein kleiner, armseliger Verbrecher.“ Der kleine Mann biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das war eine überaus heikle Situation. Gordon stieß den Rauch seitlich aus seinem Mund und hielt die Zigarette weiter mit den Lippen in seinem Mund. Seine Hände suchten nach weiteren Bildern, unter anderem von Orten, die ihm bekannt vorkamen. Der Polizist nickte leicht und reichte ihm dann weitere Fotos. Er sprach ruhig weiter: „Sie gilt seit letzter Woche Donnerstag als vermisst.“ Der Hutmacher schluckte schwer und nickte etwas, erwidert aufgeregt: „Ach wirklich? Haben Sie schon eine Spur, Commissioner? Das ist ja schrecklich.“ Der Mann mit den roten Haaren rieb sich über den verspannten Nacken. Er verblieb für einen Moment still bis er antwortete: „Nein, nicht wirklich. Wir wissen auch noch nicht ob überhaupt eine Straftat vorliegt. Vielleicht ist sie einfach nur weggefahren für einen Kurzurlaub. Dagegen spricht jedoch der Zustand der Wohnung.“ Mit diesen Worten reichte er Jervis ein Bild von der scheinbaren Küche Rebeccas. Sofort fiel ihm der abgenutzte Zustand des Raumes auf, gefolgt von einigen Details, die für den Verdacht von Gordon sprachen. Darunter die angeschaltete Kaffeemaschine und das benutzte Geschirr in der halb gefüllten Spüle. Das Wasser musste wahrscheinlich schon etwas länger so stehen – es sah gräulich verfärbt aus von dem Schmutz. Der kleine Futternapf für ihre Katze war leer, genauso wie die Wasserschüssel. Der Polizist hatte Recht: es sah nicht so aus als ob sie kurzfristig verreisen wollte. Gordon reichte ihm ein weiteres Bild, dieses Mal vom Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Sofatisch stand eine Tasse, gut gefüllt mit schwarzem Kaffee. Daneben lag umgedreht eine Frauenzeitschrift. Es schien, als sei sie inmitten des Lesens gestört worden. Ein Besucher? Der Märzhase kicherte verdächtigt und sprach flüsternd: „Schau mal. Alles dein Werk, Hutmacher. Und jetzt haben sie dich. Sie werden dich kriegen, egal was du tust und sagst. Sie sind dir auf die Schliche gekommen, du Ferkel.“

Der Hase erhob sich von dem Sofa, trat zwischen Jervis und Gordon. Er besah sich die Bilder, kicherte dann wieder vielsagend. Er ging mit spastischen Schritten in Richtung des Vorflurs, entschwand dort in einer schwarzen, teerartigen Brühe in den Boden. Der kleine Mann nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, roch dabei den widerlichen Gestank der Zigarette. Wie nur konnten Menschen überhaupt rauchen? In diesem Augenblick kam ihn der süßliche Geruch der Pfeife seines Großvaters in Erinnerung. Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, nahm dann ein weiteres Bild entgegen. Dort war das Schlafzimmer zu sehen. Die Decke lag unordentlich auf dem Bett, eine Schublade der Kommode stand offen. Gordon runzelte leicht mit der Stirn und sprach besonnen: „Wie Sie sehen deutet nichts darauf hin, dass Mrs. Evans die Wohnung freiwillig verlassen hat. Es wirkt eher so, als wäre sie inmitten des Tages gestört worden durch einen Gast. An der Tür gab es zumindest keine Einbruchsspuren, also kannte sie den möglichen Täter. Was uns zu Ihnen geführt hat Mr. Tetch.“ Der kleine Mann legte die Bilder auf den Sofatisch und lehnte sich dann zurück. Er bemühte sich so gelassen wie möglich zu reagieren. Er leckte sich über die trocken gewordenen Lippen und erwiderte stockend: „Verdächtigen Sie mich, Commissioner?“ Der Polizist nahm nun den Zigarettenstummel aus dem Mund und suchte für einen Moment nach einem Aschenbecher. Jervis reichte ihm die leere Kaffeetasse. Gordon dankte ihm leise und drückte die Zigarette am Rand der Tasse aus, ließ den Rest hineinfallen. Er seufzte etwas, sah dann wieder auf die Bilder. Schließlich sprach er wieder: „Ich gehe nur jeder Spur nach, die wir haben. In ihrem engsten Bekanntenkreis konnten wir bisher alle ausschließen, also machen wir nun bei ihren Arbeitskollegen weiter. Ich will ganz offen mit Ihnen sein, Mr. Tetch. Es gab einen Hinweis von einem Ihrer Kollegen, dass Sie Miss Evans deutlich näher waren. Sie sind scheinbar mit ihr jeden Morgen zur Arbeit gefahren.“ „Und zurück natürlich auch“, ergänzte Jervis kleinlaut, sah in die wachen Augen seines Gegenübers. Dieser nickte kaum merklich, notierte sich dann etwas auf einem Notizblock. Er blätterte etwas durch die Seiten. Der Hutmacher begutachtete ihn dabei. Er schien etwas zu suchen.

Auf einmal stockte der Polizist, seine Augen huschten über die Worte auf dem Zettel. Er verblieb auf der Seite und sprach lauter in den Raum: „Sie scheinen einige Kollegen zu haben, die Ihnen nicht sonderlich wohl gesonnen sind. Wir haben von mehreren Seiten zu hören bekommen, dass Sie sich häufig merkwürdig benehmen und – ich zitiere – sowieso ein ganz komischer Typ sind. Können Sie sich das erklären?“ Der Angesprochene legte die Stirn in Falten, dachte angestrengt über das Gesagte nach. Er war ein komischer Typ? Wer würde nur so etwas über ihn verbreiten? Jervis seufzte schließlich leise und erwiderte aufgewühlt: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Commissioner Gordon. Wirklich nicht. Wer sagt nur sowas Falsches über mich. Wer war nur dieser Wicht? Ich und merkwürdig, das stimmt nicht. Eine Lüge, ganz schlicht. Glauben Sie mir bitte.“ Der Hutmacher fluchte leise über sich selbst. Die Reime. Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und setzte erneut zum Sprechen an: „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich stehe eigentlich zu allen meinen Kollegen gut und wir führen ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis bei der Arbeit.“ Der Polizist notierte sich eine Kleinigkeit und sah dann wieder auf. Die Brille rutschte leicht von seiner Nase, was er mit einem Finger aufhielt. „Vielleicht sägt jemand an Ihrem Stuhl, Mr. Tetch?“ fragte der Mann mit den roten Haaren und blätterte wieder durch seinen Notizblock. Jervis zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Wer würde in Frage kommen? Edward schloss er sofort aus. Dieser war ihm immer gut gesinnt, auch wenn seine Rätsel teilweise nervten. Der kleine Mann ergriff schließlich das Wort: „Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand meinen Platz einnehmen will. Ich verdiene nicht besonders gut für eine so arbeitsreiche Stelle. Die würde niemand freiwillig einnehmen wollen.“ Es legte sich ein Moment der Ruhe zwischen sie. Beide schienen einen Augenblick lang in Gedanken zu sein. Plötzlich suchte Gordon wieder in seiner Jackentasche nach etwas. Er holte eine Karte hervor, reichte diese an Jervis. Darauf standen der Name, der Dienstgrad und eine Telefonnummer. Der Polizist suchte mit einem Mal die Bilder zusammen und verstaute sie wieder in der Aktentasche. Er erhob sich langsam, wartete darauf, dass auch der kleinere Mann aufstand.

Gordon reichte ihm sodann die Hand und sprach an ihn gewandt: „Falls Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, können Sie mich unter dieser Telefonnummer erreichen. Versuchen Sie es am besten in den Abendstunden. Ich mache meistens Überstunden durch den ganzen Papierkram und bin dann zu erreichen. Danke Ihnen für Ihre Zeit. Ich werde sicherlich nochmal auf Sie zukommen, sollten wir neue Informationen haben.“ Gemeinsam traten sie an die Eingangstür. Der Hutmacher setzte ein kleines Lächeln auf und sprach leise: „Es ist schön, dass Sie Ihre Arbeit so gewissenhaft machen, Commissioner. Da fühlt man sich als Bürger Gothams gleich viel sicherer.“ Gordon lachte gedämpft, erwiderte dann mit einer Spur Stolz in seiner Stimme: „Ich tue mein Bestes. Passen Sie auf sich auf. Bis bald.“ Die Tür schloss sich, ließ den kleinen Mann alleine in dem dunklen Flur zurück. Er atmete einige Male tief, drückte mit einer Hand gegen die Holztür. In seinen Gedanken rauschte es förmlich von einer Seite zur anderen. Die krächzende Stimme des Märzhasen drang an seine Ohren: „Siehst du, Hutmacher. Sie wissen es, aber haben noch keine Spur wo sie ist. Kannst du das für dich behalten oder wird dein Plappermaul es wieder verraten?“ Das kalte Lachen des Hasen erfüllte den Raum. Der Hutmacher schlug einmal mit der Faust gegen die Tür, murmelte dann leise: „Ich habe nichts Unrechtes getan du unnützes Vieh. Ihr habt mich dazu angestiftet.“ Die Schreckensgestalt lachte nur noch lauter, erwiderte dann mit barscher Stimme: „Wir haben gar nichts getan, du Widerling. Du alleine hast beschlossen mehr zu wollen.“ Auf einmal erschien neben ihm das grinsende Gesicht einer Katze. Grinser. Dieser hatte gerade noch gefehlt. Die Katze kicherte gedämpft, sprach dann belustigt: „Na, ärgert dich der Märzhase wieder. Vielleicht solltet ihr gemeinsam einen Tee trinken, wie in alten Zeiten.“ „Bedränge mich nicht Katze“, erwiderte Jervis aufgewühlt, „ich bin sowieso schon am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs.“

Das angesprochene Tier drehte einmal den Kopf herum, sodass sein Grinsen verkehrt herum stand. Dann murmelte es flüsternd: „Das ist gut so, Hutmacher, schließlich nimmst du in der Mitte zu viel Platz weg.“ Der kleine Mann winkte ab, drehte sich um und trat zurück in das Wohnzimmer. Was hatte er noch tun wollen vor dem Besuch? Hinter ihm säuselte wieder die Stimme des Märzhasen: „Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dann wird die Polizei wieder hier sein. Sie werden alles auf den Kopf stellen, wie Grinser und erst aufhören, wenn sie dich haben. Du musst ihnen zuvorkommen, Hutmacher.“ Der Angesprochene ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, schloss die Augen unter der anhaltenden Anspannung. Was sollte er nur tun? Die kleine Haselmaus hüpfte über seine Brust, kam vor seinem Kinn zum Stehen. Dort fiepte sie leise: „Du hast nichts Unrechtes getan, höre nicht auf die beiden. Sie sind verrückt.“ „Wir sind alle verrückt“, schnurrte die Grinsekatze und erschien auf dem Sofatisch, leckte sich dort über die Pfoten. Jervis hielt sich die Ohren zu, schrie einmal laut seinen Frust heraus. Erneut hörte er die Stimme der Maus: „Beruhige dich, Hutmacher. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ „Alles in Ordnung?“, wiederholte der Märzhase verächtlich, „hier ist gar nichts in Ordnung und das wisst ihr. Der Schaden ist angerichtet.“ Jervis setzte sich wieder auf, hielt sich weiter die Ohren zu. Langsam traten Tränen in seine Augen. Diese liefen über seine Wange und suchten sich einen Weg hinab. Wie sollte er so nur zur Ruhe kommen? Die Tiere stritten eifrig miteinander, klammerten ihn mehr und mehr aus der Diskussion aus. Am Ende schrien sie sich gegenseitig an, spien dabei Gift und Galle durch das Wohnzimmer. Jervis erhob sich ruckartig, trat einige Schritte hinaus in Richtung des Vorflures. Er strauchelte durch den ungeheuren Lärm in seiner Umgebung, fand aber schließlich den Weg in das Badezimmer. Dort suchte er in einen der Schränke nach seiner Bedarfsmedikation. Der Hutmacher schluckte zwei der bitter schmeckenden Tabletten und setzte sich auf den Rand seiner Badewanne. Bald schon wurden die Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer ruhiger. Jervis seufzte schwer, schloss angespannt seine Augen. Ruhe. Endlich.


	16. Die Versammlung

Ein leises Gemurmel erklang in dem kleinem Raum, füllte ihn langsam mit Leben. Jonathan blinzelte etwas, sah sich dann erneut um und schmunzelte. Lediglich die vier vordersten Reihen des Konferenzzimmers waren belegt. Wo ansonsten überforderte Studenten saßen waren die Plätze nun mit Dozenten und Helfern der Fakultät der Psychologie gefüllt. Diese unterhielten sich fast schon im Flüsterton, schienen unsicher darüber, weshalb sie hierher gerufen worden waren. Vorne am Tisch stand der Psychologe Thomas Archer, ein Mann mittleren Alters mit außergewöhnlichen Lehrmethoden. Er galt als Vorsitzender der Fakultät und war so etwas wie ein Aushängeschild. Sein schwarzer Vollbart war ungewöhnlich gut gepflegt. Jonathan nickte dem Mann kurz zu, wandte sich dann aber wieder seinem Sitznachbarn zu. Victor Coleman, ein eher konservativer Psychologe, wippte unruhig mit seinem Fuß auf und ab. Er schien aus irgendeinem undefinierbaren Grund nervös zu sein. Jonathan rieb sich kurz über das Kinn und sprach dann an ihn gewandt: „Was ist los Victor? Warum so unruhig?“ Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen. Es schien so, als wäre er aus einer Überlegung gerissen worden. Victor blieb für einen Augenblick lang stumm, erwiderte dann aber leise: „Findest du es nicht auch merkwürdig, dass die gesamte Fachschaft zusammengerufen wird? Das wird wohl kaum ohne Grund passieren.“ Jonathan zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, sah dann wieder nach vorne. Thomas war wohl noch immer nicht so weit um zu sprechen. Er nestelte an dem kleinen Knopf seines Anzuges. Plötzlich lächelte Thomas freundlich, während er in die Runde sah. Ruhe kehrte ein zwischen den Dozenten, welche gespannt warteten. Thomas nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sprach dann im ruhigen Ton an die Fakultät: „Ich danke euch allen, dass ihr das Treffen so kurzfristig einräumen konntet. Ich möchte euch auch nicht lange auf die Folter spannen. Es geht um ein sehr ernstes Thema.“

Der Mann hielt kurz inne, blickte dann mit strengen Blick in die Runde. Er legte eine Hand an seine graue Krawatte, richtete diese einen Moment lang. Scheinbar war ihm dieser Moment unangenehm. Thomas hustete etwas, sprach dann weiter: „Meine Kollegen und Kolleginnen, wir haben in den letzten Monaten eine hohe Rate an Selbstmördern unter unseren Studenten. In den letzten vier Wochen waren es alleine zwei Selbstmorde und nehmen wir die letzten zwölf Wochen dazu sind es ganze neun Selbsttötungen. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, weshalb alle diese Studenten aus unserer Fachschaft stammen. Hat jemand dafür eine Erklärung?“ Ein leises Gemurmel drang durch die Reihen des Konferenzzimmers. Nach etlichen Minuten antwortete schließlich Victor mit vorsichtiger Stimme: „Vielleicht ist ihnen der Druck einfach zu groß geworden. Die Psychologie verlangt viel von den Studenten und einige kommen mit diesem Stress nicht zurecht.“ Thomas nickte leicht, dachte dann für einen Moment nach. Er erwiderte schließlich: „Aber ganze Neun? Kann das wirklich nur an dem Druck liegen? Auffällig war, dass alle diese Studenten auf der Kippe standen. Sie waren Bereich von 3,5 bis 4,0 angesiedelt. Sie haben die meisten ihrer Kurse nur mit Hängen und Würgen bestanden.“ Jonathan rutschte etwas auf seinem Stuhl, erhob dann aber die Stimme: „Wäre es nicht möglich, dass diese besagten Studenten einfach gesehen haben, dass es aussichtslos ist und durch den ausgelösten Stress so reagiert haben?“ Thomas seufzte leise, blickte dann kurz auf seine Notizen. Er sah wieder auf und räusperte sich. Seine Finger trommelten unruhig auf dem Pult. Nach einer kleinen Pause sprach er wieder: „Die letzte Selbstmörderin war Becky Albright. Auch hier war es auffällig, wie schlecht die Studentin eigentlich war. Selbst in den Anfangskursen hat sie es nur auf eine 3,0 geschafft. Kann sich jemand an die Studentin erinnern?“ Ein allgemeines Gemurmel drang durch den Raum. Die Dozenten unterhielten sich angeregt untereinander, schoben die Schuld von einem zum anderen. Endlich meldete sich Victor wieder zu Wort: „Becky hat es immer versucht, aber hatte nicht den nötigen Intellekt für diesen Studiengang. Sie ist in meinem Kurs auch nur mit Biegen und Brechen durchgekommen. Ihre Hausarbeiten waren jämmerlich und kaum ernst zu nehmen. Vielleicht hätte sie das Studium abbrechen sollen.“ Jonathan horchte auf, biss sich dann leicht auf die Unterlippe. Neun Selbstmorde. Er atmete etwas schneller ein und aus. Vorne am Pult nestelte Thomas weiter an seiner Krawatte. Irgendwie wollte sie nicht richtig sitzen an diesem Abend.

Er sprach wieder in die Runde: „Darüber scheint sie aber wohl nicht nachgedacht zu haben. Es bleibt die Frage warum sie weitermachen wollten. Auffällig ist ebenfalls, dass diese Studenten jeweils ungefähr drei Wochen vor ihren Selbstmorden nicht mehr die Universität besucht haben. Sie haben sämtliche Kurse geschwänzt, ob Vorlesung oder Übungsstunde. Das passt nicht in das Schema dieser Studenten. Auch wenn sie schlecht waren, zu den Stunden waren sie bis dahin regelmäßig erschienen.“ Jonathan setzte sich auf, rieb sich kurz über das stoppelige Kinn. Er sah nach vorne und erwiderte mit lauter Stimme: „Kann es nicht einfach möglich sein, dass sie von zu Hause aus Druck bekommen haben? Viele Eltern von Studierenden sind Stolz auf ihre Kinder und verlangen ihnen viel ab. Vielleicht haben sie sich deswegen nicht getraut den Studiengang abzubrechen.“ Der Vorsitzende der Fakultät nickte langsam, schien den Gedankengang nachzuvollziehen. Nach einigen Sekunden regte sich noch ein anderes Mitglied der Fachschaft. Herman McSloan, Dozent für angewandte Psychologie meldete sich zu Wort: „Das erscheint mir logisch. Gerade in der Psychologie erwarten die Eltern, dass die jungen Spunde großartige Leistungen zeigen. Dass nicht alle gut sein können, ist wohl klar und bevor sie aufgeben, nehmen sie sich lieber das Leben um aus dieser miserablen Lage zu entkommen.“ Thomas nickte erneut, verblieb dann für einen Augenblick stumm. Er schien nachzudenken. Nach einigen Sekunden wandte er sich an Herman: „Aber ganze Neun? Erscheint euch die hohe Anzahl nicht auch merkwürdig?“ Erneut drang ein leises Gemurmel durch die Reihen des Konferenzzimmers. Victor runzelte die Stirn, brummte dabei etwas vor sich hin. Er erhob schließlich wieder das Wort: „Vielleicht erschwert auch das graue und trübe Wetter die Gemüter der Studenten. Wann hat zuletzt die Sonne mal geschienen? Das drückt auf die Stimmung.“

Der Dozent am Pult schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Er murmelte unverständlich in seinen schwarzen Vollbart, erwiderte dann hörbar: „Wollen wir uns wirklich auf die Ebene begeben, dass Wetter mit dafür verantwortlich zu machen? Sind wir von der Fakultät es den Eltern nicht schuldig einen richtigen Grund zu finden?“ Auf diese Aussage verstummte das leise Gemurmel im Konferenzraum. Victor nickte langsam, fügte dann hinzu: „Das mit dem Druck sollten wir auf jeden Fall mit aufnehmen, Thomas. Vielleicht wissen die Eltern ja selbst, woran es gelegen haben könnte. Möglicherweise waren die Studenten an Depressionen erkrankt oder Psychosen. Das müssten wir im Einzelfall prüfen.“ Der Vorsitzende strich über seinen Bart, dachte für einen Moment intensiv nach. Erst dann erwiderte er ruhig: „Eine sehr gute Idee. Ich werde mal mit den betroffenen Eltern sprechen. Ich möchte euch nun darum bitten über die Selbstmorde nicht zu sprechen gegenüber den anderen Studenten. Das ist eine Sache der Dozenten. Damit entlasse ich euch nun in das wohlverdiente Wochenende. Ich danke euch allen für die aufgebrachte Zeit.“ Mit diesen Worten suchte Thomas seine Aufzeichnungen zusammen und trat vom Pult fort. Sofort erhob sich eine Handvoll Dozenten und strebte geschwind zum Ausgang. Jonathan verweilte noch einen Moment auf seinem Sitzplatz, begutachtete die herausströmende Menge an Psychologen. Er atmete etwas unruhig, spürte die Anspannung. So viele Selbstmorde in so kurzer Zeit. Der Psychologe rieb sich den Nacken. Er versuchte die Schuld von sich zu weisen, wusste jedoch im Inneren dass ein Teil der Schuld bei ihm zu finden war. Jonathan blinzelte nervös, sah sich in dem leerer werdenden Zimmer um. Thomas stand noch immer vorne, unterhielt sich angeregt mit einem anderen Dozenten. Auf einmal fing er seinen Blick ein, starrte förmlich in die Augen des Anderen. Der Vorsitzende trat auf Jonathan zu, fixierte ihn weiterhin. Er setzte sich ihm gegenüber in die erste Reihe und sprach leise an ihn gewandt: „Hast du mir etwas zu sagen, Johnny?“ Der Psychologe erschauderte etwas auf Grund des Spitznamens, erwiderte dann aber wie gewohnt ruhig: „Ich wüsste nicht was ich dir sagen sollte, Thomas. Diese ganzen Fälle sind Tragödien, mehr aber auch nicht. Einzelfälle. Sie werden uns in unserem Bildungsauftrag nicht einschränken oder dazu führen die Ansprüche des Studienganges herunterzuschrauben. Wir müssen weitermachen im Namen der Wissenschaft.“

Der Angesprochene starrte ihn weiterhin an, dachte angestrengt über das Gesagte nach. Er rieb sich wieder den Vollbart, summte dabei leise. Thomas seufzte schließlich, erhob dann wieder die Stimme: „Ich will ganz ehrlich mit dir sein, Johnny. Du hast all diese Studenten bei dir in den Kursen gehabt und alle haben mit einer 4,0 ganz knapp bestanden. Eigentlich hätten sie anhand der Hausarbeiten durchfallen müssen. Ich habe mir mal zwei von ihnen angesehen und sie waren grottenschlecht. Du stehst zur Zeit unter Verdacht etwas mit den Selbstmorden zu tun zu haben.“ Jonathan runzelte die Stirn, atmete etwas schneller als zuvor. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und entgegnete besonnen: „Das ist doch Blödsinn, Thomas. Was soll ich schon mit ihnen angestellt haben, was sie zum Selbstmord geführt hätte? Ich bin lediglich sehr weich, wenn es darum geht Studenten durchfallen zu lassen. Sobald sie betteln wird es anstrengend, dass kennst du genauso gut wie ich. Wir sind alle nur Menschen und wir gönnen es den Studenten weiterzukommen.“ Thomas stutzte etwas, nickte dann aber verstehend. Er erwiderte ruhig: „Lieber zehn Mal Ja sagen als einmal Nein, richtig? Ich kann es schon nachvollziehen. Ich lasse auch ungern jemanden durchfallen. Trotzdem waren diese Hausarbeiten so dermaßen schlecht, dass sie eigentlich nicht für eine 4,0 gereicht hätten. Dass auch noch alle neun bei dir die letzten Stunden hatten ist einfach auffällig, aber vielleicht auch nur ein blöder Zufall. Wir werden jetzt zumindest mehr beobachten und kontrollieren. Darunter wird auch dein Unterricht fallen, Johnny.“ Der Psychologe schmunzelte etwas, erwiderte dann gelassen: „Nur zu. Ich habe nichts zu verbergen in meinen Kursen.“ Thomas lache auf diese Antwort, grinste dann breit und sprach amüsiert: „Persönlichkeitspsychologie war ja noch nie wirklich meins, aber es wird sicher spannend sein deine Unterrichtsmethoden kennenzulernen. Ich finde sowieso, dass wir uns viel zu selten über die Art zu unterrichten austauschen. Das könnte ein großer Gewinn für die Fachschaft werden.“ Der Angesprochene lachte mit ihm. Gleichzeitig spürte Jonathan, wie sein Herz schneller als gewohnt schlug. Das war knapp gewesen.

Er hielt weiterhin die Arme verkrampft vor der Brust, sprach dann an den Vorsitzenden gewandt: „Wahrscheinlich wirst du meine Methoden für veraltet erklären. Ich benutze kein Skript. Meine Studenten müssen sich alles selbst aufschreiben was ich sage und dabei das Unwichtige vom Wichtigen trennen. Wer dazu nicht in der Lage ist, fällt nun einmal durch.“ Thomas drückte sich von dem Stuhl, reichte Jonathan die Hand. Er ergriff diese zögerlich, schüttelte langsam die Hand des anderen. Dieser erhob noch einmal die Stimme: „Da unterscheiden wir uns sehr, Johnny, aber das macht deine Art zu Unterrichten nicht schlechter. Ich hoffe, unser Verdacht verläuft sich im Sande. Es wäre schade um einen sehr fähigen Dozenten und Freund.“ Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete Thomas sich. Er suchte seine Dokumente zusammen und verließ den Raum. Jonathan nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie waren ihm auf der Spur. Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Nein, er war nicht alleine schuld an diesen tragischen Zwischenfällen. Sie hatten schließlich alle bei ihm bestanden. Das hätte Auftrieb genug sein müssen. Der Psychologe sah sich um. Er war alleine. Ein leises Vibrieren in seiner Tasche riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Jonathan setzte sich wieder und suchte in der braunen Tasche nach dem klobigen alten Handy. Er klappte es auf, drückte geschwind den PIN in das Gerät. Eine neue Nachricht. Der Psychologe öffnete diese und sah auf den Absender. Jervis. Er seufzte leise, scrollte dann langsam durch die Nachricht: „Jonathan, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Sie sind mir auf die Spur gekommen. Haben mich schon kurz vernommen. Ich bin schuldig.“ Der Dozent runzelte die Stirn. Er war schuldig? Weshalb sprach man am heutigen Tag nur über Schuld? Jonathan tippte geschwind eine Antwort: „Ganz ruhig Jervis. Komme heute Abend am besten noch einmal in meine Praxis. Dort besprechen wir alles Weitere. Ich erwarte dich um 20 Uhr.“ Der Psychologe sendete die Nachricht an seinen Klienten und steckte das Handy zurück in seine Tasche. Diese schulterte er mit leisem Ächzen, trat schließlich aus dem Konferenzraum hinaus. Dies würde noch ein langer Abend werden.


	17. Alice

Jervis wippte unruhig mit dem Fuß, sah immer wieder auf die sich langsam bewegenden Zeiger der Uhr an der kalten Betonwand. Gerade einmal 18:00 Uhr. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schloss für einen Augenblick die angespannten Augen. Das würde noch eine lange Nacht werden. Plötzlich erklang ein leises Wimmern aus einem der beiden Nebenzimmer. Der Hutmacher drückte sich von der Wand und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Sofort kam ihm ein Schwall heißer Luft entgegen, gefolgt von einem lieblich duftenden Parfüm. Es roch nach einem süßlichen Rosengarten. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Mannes. Er trat schließlich ganz ein und lachte leise. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Murmeln, als er leise sprach: „Es ist alles gut Alice, sei unbesorgt. Ich halte mein gegebenes Wort. Die Polizei kann noch so viel nach dir suchen, kann Beweise über Beweise verbuchen, aber sie werden dich nicht finden, können meine Vorkehrungen nicht überwinden. Du bist hier in Sicherheit vor all dem Bösen auf der Welt. Ich passe auf dich auf Alice.“ Die junge Frau saß auf einem weichen Sessel, die Handschellen und Schnüre fest miteinander verwoben. Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen, gefolgt von einem leisen Schluchzen. Die blonden Haare klebten fast schon an ihrem sonst so makellosen Gesicht. Sie wimmerte leise: „Jervis, ich bitte dich. Hör endlich auf. Du machst mir Angst und ich will hier nicht mehr sein. Ich will wieder nach Hause.“ Der Angesprochene schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, kam dabei der jungen Frau immer näher. Vor ihr ging er auf die Knie, suchte die verschwitzten Hände seiner Alice. Er drückte sie zärtlich und flüsterte heiser: „Du bist hier in Sicherheit, Alice. Nirgendwo sonst könnte ich mein Versprechen halten. Will dich einfach bei mir behalten. Verstehe es doch endlich.“ Rebecca schniefte etwas lauter, die Tränen rannen nun ungehindert über ihre bleichen Wangen. Jervis lehnte sich nach vorne, küsste die salzigen Tropfen vorsichtig von ihrem Gesicht. „Verlier nur nicht den Mut, es wird alles gut“, hauchte der Hutmacher sanft in ihr Ohr, „du musst dir ab jetzt um Nichts mehr Sorgen machen.“ Die junge Frau weinte daraufhin nur noch bitterlicher, versuchte ihren Kopf abzuwenden von ihrem Peiniger. Sie trug ein wunderschönes, hellblaues Kleid mit schwarzen Lackschuhen. Die Perücke saß nicht richtig, aber dies schien dem Hutmacher nichts auszumachen. Sie war nur dezent geschminkt. Jervis hatte es bis zur Perfektion ausgereizt und seine eigene Version von Alice in ihr zum Leben erweckt.

Mit einem Mal erschien neben ihnen die unheimliche Gestalt des Märzhasen. Dieser setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels, überschlug die nur noch aus Fetzen bestehenden Beine übereinander. Er blickte Jervis in die Augen. Der Hase kicherte für einen Moment, dann sprach er schließlich laut: „Und das ist jetzt also deine Alice, von der du so lange geträumt hast? Ist das dein Ernst, Hutmacher? Sie sieht Alice doch nicht mal im Entferntesten ähnlich.“ An seinen Füßen schlängelte sich schon die Haselmaus, welche hysterisch fiepte: „Nun rede ihm doch nicht so einen Blödsinn ein. Wenn er sie gefunden hat, hat er sie gefunden und Punkt. Dass du dich ständig überall einmischen musst, du blöder Hase. Lass unseren Hutmacher doch endlich mal in Ruhe!“ Das angesprochene Wesen setzte erneut zum Kichern an, verfiel jedoch in ein lautes Lachen. Die Maus zu seinen Füßen war bereits an seinem Bein hinaufgeklettert und ruhte jetzt auf der Schulter des Mannes. Der Hase schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Um dem mehr Authentizität zu verleihen erhob er wieder das Wort: „Schau dir doch einfach diesen Witz von einer Alice an. Hast du dir vielleicht schon mal darüber Gedanken gemacht, ob sie nicht vielleicht eine Kopie sein könnte? Eine Betrügerin direkt vor deinen Augen und du bist so blind, dass du den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht siehst. Na los. Guck sie dir genau an und finde die kleinen, feinen Fehler in deiner Logik.“ Jervis runzelte die Stirn, blickte dann abwechselnd von der Haselmaus zum Märzhasen. Dieser schien heute noch entstellter zu sein als die Tage zuvor. Sein Kiefer schien gebrochen zu sein, zumindest hing eine Seite schlaff an seiner Wange hinunter. Aus einem seiner Augen glitt eine schwarze Masse, die entfernt an Teer erinnerte. Dieses Zeug drang ungehindert auch aus seinen Nüstern. Wie vermachte es diese Kreatur überhaupt noch zu sprechen? Die Ohren waren beide eingerissen, teilweise hingen nur noch Fetzen aus Fleisch an dem Knorpel. Im Allgemeinen wirkte der Hase für Jervis wie ein überfahrenes Tier auf einer dicht befahrenen Landstraße. Die Maus hingegen war nur noch ein Skelett mit wenigen Resten von nackter Haut. Beide wirkten wie Spukgestalten aus einem gut inszenierten Horrorfilm.

Der Hutmacher schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf, konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Rebecca: „Alice, diese beiden Herrschaften begleiten mich tagtäglich. Wenn ich dir den Märzhasen und die Haselmaus vorstellen darf. So was sieht man selten, außergewöhnlich diese Art.“ Die Angesprochene blinzelte die Tränen aus ihren Augen und sah sich um. Sie wimmerte leise: „Ich sehe hier niemanden außer dir, Jervis. Bitte. Kann ich jetzt nach Hause gehen. Ich schwöre auch, dass ich nicht zur Polizei gehen werde. Ich brauchte einfach nur ein paar Tage Auszeit und war nicht in der Stadt. Bitte Jervis. Ich flehe dich an – lass mich bitte gehen. Bitte.“ Das Weinen wurde mit jedem gesprochenen Wort schlimmer. Schließlich war das Bitte kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen. Ein Flüstern, welches Jervis gehört hatte. Der Mann legte seine Hände an die Wangen der jungen Frau, lehnte sich dabei wieder nach vorne und hauchte an ihre vollen Lippen: „Du redest heute so viel Unsinn, Alice. Ich habe dich doch gerade erst gefunden. Hier ist jetzt dein zu Hause mit mir an deiner Seite.“ Rebecca biss sich fast schon auf die Zunge, als sie die sanften Lippen des Hutmachers an ihren spürte. Nach einigen Sekunden unterbrach er den Kuss, blickte verwirrt in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Noch mehr Tränen waren an ihren Wangen hinab geflossen. Jervis ließ seine Stirn an ihrer ruhen und sprach leise: „Was ist nur mit dir los. Sind deine Zweifel denn so groß? Was habe ich falsch gemacht?“ Die junge Frau versuchte sich gegen die Fesseln zu wehren, scheiterte jedoch an der festen Bindung der Schnüre. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sagte laut in den Raum hinein: „Ich bin nicht deine Alice! Ich heiße Rebecca Evans und jetzt lässt du mich sofort gehen!“

„Und dann?“, murmelte der Märzhase mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln, während er an einigen Wunden an seinem Unterarm herum nestelte, „willst du uns zu Tode langweilen? Oder vielleicht schreien. Eine ganz famose Idee hier mitten im Industriegebiet, wo nur alte Garagen vermietet werden. Da wird dich sicher jemand hören können, du Kopie.“ Der Hutmacher zuckte bei dem Wort Kopie zusammen, lugte vorsichtig in die Augen der jungen Frau. Sie hatte den Hasen nicht gehört. Jervis drückte sich von dem Sessel fort, ging gemächlich an die Tür. Sie war nicht Alice. Nicht seine Alice. Diese Worte kreisten nun in seinem Kopf. Wenn das hier nur eine billige Kopie war, wo war dann seine Alice? Der Märzhase säuselte vergnügt: „Du hast schon richtig gehört. Das hier ist nur eine Nachahmerin. Deine liebe, süße Alice ist irgendwo noch da draußen und wartet auf dich.“ Der Hutmacher wischte sich nun selbst über die verweinten Augen, drehte sich dann ruckartig zu Rebecca um. Er sprach durch die Tränen nasaler als sonst: „Du bist nicht Alice sagst du. Nicht meine süße, kleine, unschuldige Alice?“ Die junge Frau atmete zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend hörbar auf. Sie blinzelte die salzigen Tropfen aus ihren Augen und erwiderte geschwind: „Endlich wirst du vernünftig. Nein, ich bin nicht Alice. Zum letzten Mal.“ Jervis hielt inne, dachte dann scheinbar angestrengt nach. Der Märzhase hatte sich inzwischen von dem Sessel erhoben und war neben den Mann mit dem Hut getreten. Dort angekommen summte er eine fröhliche Melodie, pfiff leise zu einem unsichtbaren Konzert. Nach einigen Sekunden sprach er schließlich an den Hutmacher gewandt: „Siehst du. Ich habe es dir ja gesagt. Nichts weiter als eine kleine, dreckige Betrügerin. Du wärst fast auf sie herein gefallen, Hutmacher. Stell dir nur vor was dann gewesen wäre. Keine Teepartys mehr. Nur noch Stress und Hektik in deinem kleinen Büro im Wayne Tech Gebäude.“ Nun meldete sich auch die kleine Haselmaus wieder. Sie schlängelte sich zwischen den Beinen des Mannes hin und her und fiepte kaum hörbar: „Was machen wir denn nun mit ihr? Sie hier zu behalten wäre zu gefährlich. Die Polizei war ja schon bei dir.“ Jervis verzog das Gesicht. Es stimmte – es war kaum eine Stunde her. Nach diesem Besuch war er sofort aufgebrochen in Richtung der Lagerräume. Er erschauderte schwer unter diesem Druck.

Was galt es nun zu tun? Sie gehen zu lassen war keine Option. Sie würde sofort zur Polizei laufen und Anzeige gegen ihn erstatten. Nein, es mussten noch weitere Alternativen her. Zur Not würde sie noch einige Tage hier in diesem Lagerraum verbringen können, doch die Gefahr war zu hoch dabei beobachtet zu werden und sei es nur von anderen Lagerbesitzern. Es galt nun keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Plötzlich sprach der Märzhase so ungewohnt klar, dass es Jervis für einen kurzen Moment an Ort und Stelle befestigte. Dieser erwiderte ruhig und besonnen: „Wir haben jetzt erst einmal drei Möglichkeiten, Hutmacher. Die erste ist, dass sie hier bleibt und du sie täglich versorgst, was natürlich gefährlich sein könnte, wenn du unentdeckt bleiben willst. Die Alternative dazu wäre sie umzubringen. Tote Menschen schweigen für gewöhnlich sehr effektiv und gut. Man muss die Leiche nur einmal irgendwo entsorgen und schon ist ein Problem weniger auf dieser Welt. Allerdings traue ich dir diesen Schritt nicht zu, Hutmacher. Du bist dazu viel zu weich. Die dritte Möglichkeit wird sich aus dem Gespräch nachher ergeben. Bestimmt hat Johnny-Boy noch einige Ideen in petto und kann uns weiterhelfen mit diesem Problem da drüben.“ Der Hase nickte abfällig zu Rebecca, lehnte sich dabei lässig an den Türrahmen. Jervis verblieb für einen kurzen Augenblick stumm, drehte sich dann aber wieder zu der jungen Frau. Er spürte plötzlich wie eine noch nie dagewesene Wut in ihm hinauf kroch. Eine billige Kopie. Er presste die Zähne fest aufeinander, knurrte fast schon leise. Er sprach mit lauter Stimme: „Du bist nicht meine Alice! Eine Kopie, so falsch wie du selbst; nun sehe wie du fällst. Ich werde mir in Ruhe überlegen, was ich mit dir noch mache.“ Aus einem seiner Hüte in dem kleinen Lagerraum holte er wieder das bekannte Tuch hervor. Dieser Knebel sollte zumindest für etwas Ruhe sorgen. Der Hutmacher verknotete diesen fest am ihren Hinterkopf, prüfte nochmal ob alles saß wie es sitzen sollte. Er schenkte ihr noch einen abfälligen Blick, sah dann hinauf zur Uhr. Es war bereits 19:15 Uhr. Jervis konnte keinerlei Laut vernehmen, als er bereits an dem Garagentor stand und es von außen abschloss. Der Mann nahm wieder einen tiefen Atemzug und machte sich auf dem Weg zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. Dort angekommen warteten bereits die Tiere aus dem Wunderland auf ihn. Der Märzhase grinste schief mit seinem zertrümmerten Kiefer und säuselte zufrieden: „Das hast du wunderbar gemacht, Hutmacher. Wir müssen unser Wunderland schließlich vor Gefahren bewahren. Mit der Entlarvung der Kopie sind wir dem schon ein ganzes Stückchen näher gekommen. Hut ab vor dir.“ Auch die Haselmaus an seinem Knie fiepte erfreut: „Ich muss diesem dummen Hasen heute einmal recht geben. Lieber gar keine Alice, als eine billige Nachahmerin.“

Jervis wischte sich noch eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie hatten Recht, doch eine Problemlösung hatte noch keiner parat. Der Hutmacher war kurz davor zu Gott zu beten, als der Bus heranrollte und ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er zeigte seine Monatskarte und setzte sich auf einen der hinteren Sitzplätze. Zu dieser Zeit waren die Busse meistens wie leergefegt. Der Feierabendverkehr war bereits etwas abgeklungen und auch sonst schien niemand mit in das Theaterviertel zu wollen. Jervis suchte in seinem kleinen Rucksack nach einem Walkman mit dazugehörigen Kopfhörern. Man nannte ihn zwar altmodisch, aber neuen Schnickschnack sah er bereits täglich bei Wayne Tech. Da war der Walkman eine passende Abwechslung. Er setzte die Kopfhörer auf und drückte auf Play. Jervis lehnte sich etwas nach hinten in den Sitz, seufzte dabei wie erschlagen. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Im innersten hoffte er, dass Jonathan ihm helfen konnte mit diesem Problem. Wie würde er wohl reagieren? Alles zu seiner Zeit. Der Hutmacher schloss nun gänzlich die Augen und entspannte sich.


	18. Die Lösung

„Du hast was getan?“ Jonathan blinzelte einige Male, rieb sich dann über den stoppeligen Drei-Tage-Bart. Seine Augen waren fixiert auf seinen Patienten. Jervis stöhnte leise, schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich weit zurück auf dem Sofa. Er murmelte leise: „Bitte sei nicht böse auf den Hutmacher.“ Der Psychiater rollte mit den Augen und erwiderte erbost: „Das hätte dir vor dieser Tat einfallen müssen. Was glaubst du soll ich nun tun? Die Polizei rufen?“ Der Angesprochene wurde bleich, nahm zitternd das Service in die Hand. Die weiße Tasse klapperte unermüdlich auf der Untertasse. Es kehrte für einen Augenblick Stille ein zwischen den beiden. In diesem Moment fuhr ein Zug an dem Appartment vorbei. Die Wohnung begann etwas zu schwanken, erbebte unter dem schnellen Tempo des Riesen aus Eisen. Der Hutmacher verblieb stumm, trank nur immer wieder aus seiner Teetasse. Jonathan erhob sich, drückte sich aus dem bequemen Sessel. Er trat an den Wagen mit den Spirituosen. Seine Augen studierten kurz die Auswahl, entschieden sich dann aber doch für ein Glas Absinth. Der Psychiater legte ein Stück Zucker auf einen Löffel und ließ etwas kaltes Wasser darüber träufeln. Der süße Stoff verschwand langsam, färbte den Alkohol milchig. Jervis beobachtete ihn bei seinem Tun. Noch immer zitterte er, unfähig sich zu beruhigen. Jonathan ging einige Schritte vor an das Fenster, starrte hinaus auf die weiße Landschaft. Endlich war auch der Zug vorbeigerollt und hinterließ die beiden Anwesenden in einer unwirklichen Stille. Der Psychiater nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, griff dann in seine Hemdtasche. Von dort holte er die Zigarettenpackung hervor. Er suchte einen der Sargnägel aus und steckte ihn sich an. Seine Augen verweilten auf den beschlagenen Fensterscheiben. Nach einigen Sekunden sprach er besonnen: „Du kommst bei jedem Problem zu mir und suchst nach Lösungen, die ich dir präsentieren soll. Wie soll ich das dieses Mal machen? Entführung ist eine schwere Straftat, Jervis.“

Hinter ihm regte sich der Hutmacher. Dieser flüsterte leise: „Ich weiß, ich weiß, schwarzer Bube. Ich habe einen Fehler getan, habe mich dabei vertan. Bitte hilf mir, ich weiß nicht weiter. Du bist doch viel gescheiter. Bitte.“ Jonathan ließ von seiner Zigarette im Mund ab und rührte langsam die Flüssigkeit um, nahm dann den ersten Schluck des Absinths. Der bittere Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle. Er umfasste wieder vorsichtig die Zigarette, zog das Gift tief in seine Lunge. Langsam drehte der Psychiater sich um, wanderte gemächlich zurück an seinen Platz. „Wie soll ich dir helfen in diesem Fall? Eigentlich müsste ich mich sofort an das GCPD wenden. Sie suchen ja überall nach ihr. Wie lange es wohl dauern wird, bis sie anfangen an den Docks nach dem armen Ding suchen?“ Jervis hielt sich die Hände an den Kopf, wippte leicht vor und zurück. Der Stress in ihm war enorm. Er murmelte unverständlich wirre Worte, überschlug sich förmlich dabei. Der Mann neigte zum Stottern in Aufregung. Jonathan schnaubte leise, ergriff dann wieder das Wort: „Jetzt zu verzweifeln hilft dir nichts, Jervis. Der Schaden ist angerichtet und egal was du tust, irgendwann kommen sie dir auf die Schliche. Was du nun noch tun kannst ist Schadensbegrenzung.“ Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen. Er war noch immer bleich und zitterte unter der Anspannung. Seine Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern, kaum zu vernehmen: „Wie soll ich das bewerkstelligen? Es muss doch eine Lösung geben ohne die Polizei zu rufen.“ Jonathan rieb sich erneut über das Kinn und schrieb einige Informationen auf den Zettel auf dem Klemmbrett. Scheinbar hörte das Reimen in Stresssituationen auf. Für den Psychiater eine wertvolle Information für die Behandlung des Hutmachers. Dieser nahm erneut einen Schluck von seinem Tee, erschauderte dabei unter dem bitteren Nachgeschmack des Schwarztees. Das Service klapperte etwas lauter als zuvor. Der Ältere ließ seinen Blick über das Blatt Papier wandern und erwiderte ruhig: „Ich möchte dir ja helfen, Jervis, aber ich kann nicht zaubern oder hexen. Sie einfach gehen zu lassen würde sofort dazu führen, dass sie die Polizei verständigt. Solltest du sie jedoch weiterhin da behalten wird irgendwann jemand die Schreie hören. Du hattest bisher Glück, aber wie lange soll diese Glückssträhne noch anhalten? Jeder Tag ist eine neue Chance erwischt zu werden und dann wirst du lange weggesperrt werden. Was steht auf Entführung und Misshandlung? Ich weiß es nicht, aber das sind keine Kavaliersdelikte. Selbst wenn du auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit plädierst wirst du um das Gefängnis nicht herum kommen. Dann würde dir wahrscheinlich ein langer Aufenthalt in der Psychiatrie für Straftäter in Arkham bevorstehen. Was hast du nun also vor? Dich selbst zu stellen könnte das Urteil etwas abmildern.“

Der Hutmacher hörte mit einem Mal auf zu zittern. Er sah von seinem Tee auf, sprach dann zurückhaltend: „Gibt es nicht noch eine andere Lösung für mich? Ich vertraue doch so sehr auf dich. Sie so gehen lassen kann ich nicht, schwarzer Bube.“ Jonathan stellte sein Glas ab, legte die Finger dann um die Zigarette. Der Sargnagel glühte bei dem nächsten Zug hell auf. Der Psychiater stieß den Rauch seitlich aus seinem Mund, beobachtete kurz den aufziehenden Qualm. Er seufzte leise, antwortete dann ebenso leise: „Eine Lösung gibt es vielleicht noch, aber diese ist sehr gewagt und heikel.“ Der Hutmacher horchte auf, in seinen Augen blitzte es. Er lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, ergriff die linke Hand des Anderen. In seiner Stimme lag eine gewisse Aufregung, als er sprach: „Welche ist es? Oh schwarzer Bube, teile sie mit mir. Ich werde alles tun was du verlangst.“ Jonathan spürte den leichten Druck an seiner Hand. Für einen Augenblick war er irritiert aufgrund des Kontaktes, beließ es aber für diesen Moment so wie es war. Er erwiderte den Druck sanft und erhob wieder das Wort: „Ich habe hier ein Mittel, welches ich selbst zusammengestellt habe aus verschiedensten Chemikalien. Eine Dosis lässt die Probanden vergessen was in den letzten Stunden passiert ist. Sie vergessen zwar was vorgefallen ist, spüren aber unterbewusst die Qualen, die sie erleiden mussten. Für so einen langen Zeitraum habe ich das Mittel noch nicht ausprobiert. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher wie eine Überdosis wirken würde. Im schlimmsten Fall verstirbt sie unter der Droge.“ Der Hutmacher runzelte die Stirn. Es arbeitete in ihm. Nach einigen Sekunden erwiderte er nervös: „Was soll ich tun, wenn sie verstirbt? Wenn das Mittel sie verdirbt.“

Jonathan kratzte sich leicht am Kinn, nahm dann die Zigarette aus seinem Mund. Er drückte sie in dem Aschenbecher aus. Noch immer hielt Jervis seine Hand fest. Der Psychiater sah in die ruhelosen Augen seines Gegenübers und sprach besonnen: „Sollte es soweit kommen, musst du die Leiche wegschaffen aus Gotham. Ein abgelegenes Waldstück dürfte der passende Ort sein. Hoffen wir nun aber, dass das Mittel so wirkt wie gewünscht.“ Jonathan löste den Händedruck, stand erneut auf. Er trat an seinen Schreibtisch, hielt kurz vor diesem inne. In seinen Gedanken spielten sich etliche Möglilchkeiten ab, wie diese Situation ausgehen könnte. Es durfte nichts auf ihn zurückzuführen sein. Er öffnete schließlich die Schublade und holte ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit hervor. Seine Finger suchten weiter, fanden schnell eine noch eingepackte Spritze. Der Ältere trat mit diesen Utensilien zurück zu seinem Patienten, setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel. Er lehnte sich zurück in die weichen Polster, atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Diese Situation war heikel. Er öffnete die Verpackung, zog dann einige Millimeter von der Flüssigkeit auf. Er hielt dem Hutmacher die präparierte Spritze entgegen und erklärte gelassen: „Such eine geeignete Vene am ihrem Arm und injiziere das Mittel. Binde ihr danach die Augen zu und schaffe sie fort. Am besten erledigst du das inmitten der Nacht. Sie wird orientierungslos sein und nicht mehr wissen was passiert ist. Lass sie einfach irgendwo am Straßenrand liegen. Sieh dann zu, dass du weg kommst vom Tatort. Meinst du, du schaffst das Jervis?“ Der Angesprochene nickte eifrig, hielt die Spritze in zitternden Händen. Er strich über die noch abgedeckte Kanüle. Jonathan zeigte einen Anflug eines Lächelns und legte seine Hand über die von Jervis. Der Jüngere grinste etwas, schien sichtlich erleichtert nicht alleine in dieser Situation zu sein. „Danke Jonathan“, erwiderte der Hutmacher beruhigt, „was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, schwarzer Bube?“ Sein Gegenüber lachte gedämpft, legte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. Er drückte noch einmal die Hand des Anderen und ließ dann von ihm ab. Der Psychiater antwortete mit einem Lächeln: „Wahrscheinlich wärst du schon längst in deinem Wunderland verloren gegangen. Ich drücke dir die Daumen, dass das Mittel genau das tut, was es soll. Melde dich bitte bei mir, nachdem du alles erledigt hast.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Jonathan. Jervis tat es ihm gleich, hielt noch immer die Spritze in der Hand. Diese verstaute er geschwind in seiner Tasche. Er sah dem Älteren tief in die Augen und sprach leise: „Wie kann ich das nur wieder gut machen?“

Der Psychiater schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Gemeinsam traten sie in den Flur an die Haustür. Dort angekommen hielt der Hutmacher inne, legte dann aber seine Arme um Jonathan. Dieser erschrak im ersten Moment, erwiderte dann aber vorsichtig die Umarmung. Sie fühlte sich für ihn merkwürdig vertraut an. Ob dies an den langen Jahren Therapie lag? Der Ältere schob es auf diesen Fakt. Er drückte sein Gegenüber leicht von sich, zeigte dabei ein kleines Lächeln. Er sprach leise: „Was auch immer du tust, erwähne nur nicht, dass ich dir geholfen habe. Ich möchte nicht plötzlich Besuch von der Polizei erhalten. Hast du das verstanden?“ Der Angesprochene offenbarte ein breites Grinsen. Er nickte dazu, erwiderte glücklich: „Absolut verstanden. Wenn sie mich besuchen werde ich nichts sagen, du musst dabei nicht verzagen. Niemand wird es erfahren.“ Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete der Hutmacher sich, entschwand in die eisige Nacht von Gotham. Jonathan schloss die Tür hinter sich ab, lehnte sich dann dagegen. Er nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge, spürte wie der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn stand. Er rieb sich über die feuchte Haut. Innerlich tobte ein wilder Dialog zwischen seinem Gewissen und seinem Herzen. War es richtig gewesen ihm das Mittel mitzugeben? Der Psychiater legte den Kopf in den Nacken, bis sein Hinterkopf das Holz der Tür berührte. Er schnaufte leise. Nein, es war nicht richtig gewesen. Mit diesen Gedanken trat er zurück in das Wohnzimmer, ging an seinen Schreibtisch. Dort nahm er den Hörer des Telefons und legte die Finger an die Wählscheibe. Er hatte die ersten beiden Nummern ausgewählt, als er ins Stocken kam. Sollte er seinem langjährigen Patienten so in den Rücken fallen? Andererseits gab es das unschuldige Opfer in den Docks. Jonathan legte den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel, ließ sich dann rückwärts in den Schreibtischstuhl fallen.

„Was hast du nur angerichtet, Jonathan“, murmelte er leise und legte die Finger an die Schläfen. Seine Augen ruhten weiterhin auf dem Telefon, aber er hatte seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen. Nun galt es abzuwarten bis Jervis sich melden würde. Weshalb nur hatte er diesen unglaublichen Drang dem jungen Mann zu helfen? Jeder andere Therapeut hätte schon lange bei ihm aufgegeben. Jonathan schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf, suchte dann nochmals den Wagen mit den Spirituosen auf. Dieses Mal fiel seine Wahl auf einen starken Whisky. Er schenkte den Alkohol mit ruhigen Händen in das Glas. Mit diesem in der Hand trat er wieder an das Fenster und starrte hinaus in die Nacht. Keine Menschenseele war auf den Straßen, im Schnee gab es keine Fußabdrücke. Jonathan nippte an dem Whisky. Die Flüssigkeit lief ungehindert seinen Rachen hinunter. Er ließ seinen Kopf langsam nach vorne fallen bis die nasse Stirn das kalte Glas berührten. Die Kühle tat unglaublich gut. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern in der Nacht: „Jervis, was hast du nur getan. Was soll ich mit dir machen, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal passiert? Wie kann ich dich aufhalten?“ Die Feuchtigkeit an seiner Stirn kühlte weiter ab, ließ den kalten Schweiß an der Scheibe kleben. Er hielt weiterhin das Glas in der Hand, schwenkte den Alkohol in diesem langsam. Der Geschmack des scharfen Whiskys lag in seinem Mund. Er löste sich von dem Glas, starrte auf die Wassertropfen, welche langsam die Scheibe hinab liefen. In dieser Nacht würde eine Katastrophe geschehen. Eine Katastrophe, die er nicht verhindern konnte.


	19. Der Besuch

„In den frühen Morgenstunden ist die verschwundene Rebecca Evans überraschend im Industrieviertel der Stadt aufgefunden worden. Nach Angaben der Polizei hat sie keinerlei Erinnerung an ihren Aufenthaltsort während der letzten beiden Wochen. Es wird weiterhin auf Hinweise aus der Bevölkerung gewartet. Sollten Sie etwas über das Verschwinden von Rebecca Evans wissen, rufen sie unter der folgenden Nummer an...“ Jonathan drehte den Knopf an dem Radio zurück. Sofort erstarb die nervige Stimme des Radiomoderators und eine wohltuende Stille erfüllte das Wohnzimmer. Der Psychologe lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, starrte für einen Augenblick an die Decke. Ein langer Atemzug drang aus seiner Lunge. Es hatte funktioniert. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Sein Mittel wirkte. Er verschränkte die Finger ineinander und wippte leicht mit dem Fuß. All die Anspannung der letzten Stunden fielen förmlich von ihm ab. Jervis hatte sich zwar gemeldet, aber der Ausgang dieser heiklen Situation war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt offen gewesen. Jonathan rieb sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn und stand ächzend auf. Er trat an den alten Plattenspieler, suchte in dem daneben stehenden Ständer nach der richtigen Platte. Der Psychologe summte leise vor sich hin, bis er schließlich die Richtige gefunden hatte. Zino Francescatti. Der ältere Mann legte die Scheibe auf den Spieler und schob die Nadel auf das schwarze Material. Ein leises Knacken ertönte. Jonathan nickte nur leicht und schlenderte zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Nach kurzer Zeit war das liebliche Spiel einer Violine zu hören. Er entspannte sich zunehmend, öffnete dann die oberste Schublade des Tisches. Dort befanden sich seine Zigaretten und eine Zigarettenspitze.

Jonathan entnahm beides, steckte den Sargnagel in das Ende des Stabes. Er entzündete ihn und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Dabei verschloss er seine Augen, genoss den eindringlichen Geschmack seiner Mentholzigarette. Viel Zeit zum Genießen hatte er jedoch nicht. Mit einem Mal ertönte ein lautes Klingeln. Der ältere Mann runzelte die Stirn. Er erwartete zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt eigentlich keinen Besuch. Jonathan legte die Zigarettenspitze ab und hievte sich aus dem gemütlichen Stuhl. Sein Weg führte ihn an die Eingangstür. Der Psychologe verweilte noch einen Moment in Ruhe, bis er schließlich das schwere Holz aufzog. Dahinter befand sich ein Mann mit auffällig roten Haaren und einem prächtigen Schnurrbart. An seinem Gürtel konnte Jonathan eine Polizeimarke entdecken. Sofort rasten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf hin und her. Hatten sie mehr in der Hand, als der Sprecher im Radio bekannt gegeben hatte? Der Mann vor ihm zeigte ein kleines Lächeln, als er ruhig fragte: „Dr. Crane, richtig? Mein Name ist Commissioner James Gordon vom Gotham City Police Department. Dürfte ich für einen kurzen Augenblick hinein kommen?“ Der Psychologe nickt lediglich auf die Frage und ließ den Polizisten eintreten. Er führte ihn in das Behandlungszimmer. Dort angekommen setzte sich Gordon auf das Sofa und holte einen Notizblock hervor. Er blätterte etwas in diesem, fand dann endlich eine unbeschriebene Seite. Der Rothaarige suchte etwas in seiner anderen Tasche. Jonathan beobachtete ihn dabei, konnte seine Augen nicht von der Pistole an dem Gürtel seines Gegenübers lassen. Wie viele Menschen mochte der Polizist in seinem Leben schon erschossen haben? Der Psychologe rieb sich über das stoppelige Kinn, griff dann wieder nach der Zigarettenspitze. Er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Zug und starrte dann den Mann ihm gegenüber an. Dieser hatte nun selbst seine Glimmstängel gefunden. Er rauchte scheinbar ohne Filter.

Nach einigen Sekunden erhob der Polizist schließlich das Wort: „Ich komme heute wegen einiger Selbstmorde an der Gotham City Universität, alle Opfer gehörten der Fachschaft für Psychologie an. Sie haben sicher schon davon gehört.“ Der Angesprochene legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, erwiderte dann besonnen: „Es wäre töricht, wenn ich es nun leugnen würde. Wir hatten dies bezüglich bereits eine außerordentliche Sitzung der Fachschaft. Es ist schrecklich, was mit den jungen Menschen geschehen ist.“ Im Hintergrund spielte weiterhin der klobige Plattenspieler. Immer wieder knackte es unangenehm während des Stückes. Scheinbar waren schon einige Kratzer auf der Schallplatte. Der Rothaarige schnaufte schwer, bewegte die Zigarette wieder an seinen Mund. Er schien unter sehr großem Stress zu stehen. Wahrscheinlich erwartete die Presse schnelle Erfolge in der Polizeiarbeit. Jonathan zeigte ein kleines Lächeln und fragte gelassen: „Wie wäre es mit einem Glas Whisky, Mr. Gordon? Sie scheinen angespannt zu sein. Vielleicht löst dies ihre Anspannung etwas.“ Sein Gegenüber zögerte zuerst, nickte dann aber doch langsam. Der Psychologe verließ erneut seinen Stuhl und trat an den Tisch mit den Spirituosen. Er schenkte die goldene Flüssigkeit in zwei Gläser, reichte dem Polizisten eines von ihnen. Dieser nahm es dankend entgegen und roch kurz an dem kräftigen Alkohol. Er nippte gemächlich an dem Getränk, erschauderte etwas unter dem hohen Alkoholgehalt. Jonathan stellte sein Glas auf dem Schreibtisch ab und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, wartete darauf, dass der Polizist sich endlich äußern würde. Gordon trank den Whisky mit schnellen Zügen, sprach dann mit lauter Stimme: „Es gibt immer wieder Hinweise aus der Fachschaft, dass Sie etwas mit den Selbstmorden zu tun haben könnten. Einige wollen Sie beobachtet haben, wie Sie einmal die geschlossene Quarantänestation betreten haben. Ich kann das natürlich nicht bestätigen. Die Kameras wurden von einer unbekannten Person mit Klebeband abgedeckt. Der Täter muss sich also sehr gut in dem Krankenhaus auskennen.“

Der Psychologe runzelte die Stirn. Innerlich tobte ein Sturm in ihm. So nah waren sie ihm schon gekommen. In naher Zukunft würde er die Experimente erst einmal einstellen müssen, bis er einen neuen, besseren Ort für seine Forschung gefunden hatte. Er nippte kurz an dem Whisky, erwiderte dann besonnen: „Ich gebe zu, dass ich ein Mal die Quarantänestation besucht habe, jedoch nur um sie mir anzusehen. Es ist traurig, wenn solch grandiose medizinische Stationen nicht genutzt werden. Ich hoffe ja noch immer, dass unser ehrenwerter Bürgermeister genügend Geld für die Krankenhäuser der Umgebung zahlen wird, um eine optimale Betreuung der Patienten zu ermöglichen. Gerade bei schweren Magendarminfekten und hoch ansteckender Grippe könnte eine Quarantänestation die besten Voraussetzungen zur schnellen Genesung liefern.“ Gordon tippte mit dem Kugelschreiber auf das Blatt, schrieb dann einige Informationen auf den weißen Zettel. Nach einigen Sekunden erwiderte er ruhig: „Wissen Sie noch ungefähr, wann Sie die Station besucht haben? Es würde helfen Ihre Version der Geschichte zu rekonstruieren.“ Jonathan legte die Stirn in tiefe Falten, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Vor etlichen Monaten“, sagte der Psychologe wahrheitsgemäß. Der Polizist notierte sich erneut etwas in den Notizblock, drehte dann seinen Kugelschreiber zu. Er kippte geschwind den restlichen Whisky und erhob das Wort: „Wir werden schauen, ob wir etwas auf den Videobändern finden. Ich lasse Ihnen meine Karte hier, falls Ihnen noch was einfallen sollte.“ Der Rothaarige reichte Jonathan eine kleine Karte. Darauf standen sein Name und eine Telefonnummer. Jonathan legte sie auf den Tisch, lehnte sich dann etwas zurück. Er fragte höflich: „Gibt es sonst noch etwas wobei ich helfen könnte, Commissioner Gordon?“ Der Angesprochene nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, blätterte dann durch seinen Block. An einer Stelle verweilte er, schien sich im ersten Moment unsicher zu sein es zu erwähnen. Dann antwortete er zögerlich: „Sie sind der Psychologe von Jervis Tetch. Gibt es etwas, was Sie mir über ihn sagen könnten?“

Der ältere Mann blinzelte etwas, rieb sich dann wieder über den kurzen Bart. Die Violine im Hintergrund erstarb langsam und eine unangenehme Stille kam auf. Der Psychologe schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, fügte seiner Gestik noch hinzu: „Ich stehe unter ärztlicher Schweigepflicht. Wenn Sie etwas über Jervis Tetch erfahren möchten, müssen Sie wohl mit einem Durchsuchungsbefehl zurück kommen, aber machen Sie sich nicht allzu große Hoffnungen. Die Schweigepflicht wird in dieser Stadt hoch gehandelt.“ Das Lächeln des Commissioners erstarb. Hatte er etwa ernsthaft mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet? Der Rothaarige erhob sich von dem Sofa und reichte Jonathan die Hand. Dieser nahm sie nach kurzem Zögern. Gordon verblieb einen Augenblick lang ruhig stehen, sprach dann leise zu dem Psychologen: „Ich möchte ehrlich mit Ihnen sein. Ich verdächtige Sie nicht, genauso wenig wie Jervis Tetch. Ich versuche nur Ihre Unschuld zu beweisen. Wenn Sie noch etwas zu sagen haben, rufen Sie mich einfach an.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob sich auch der ältere Mann vom Stuhl und ging mit dem Polizisten an die Haustür. Sie verabschiedeten sich kurzgebunden, dann schloss sich die schwere Holztür. Jonathan lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Das war knapp gewesen. Er ging zurück in das Wohnzimmer, nahm dort das Glas mit dem Whisky vom Schreibtisch. Innerlich tobte ein Orkan in dem Psychologen. Wer hatte ihn nur beim Betreten der Quarantänestation beobachtet? Und noch schlimmer – wer würde ihn verdächtigen? Keiner der Teilnehmer der Zusammenkunft hatte große Lust dazu gehabt die Selbstmorde aufzuklären. Wie kam es also nun zu diesem plötzlichen Wechsel? Jonathan verweilte für einen Moment an dem Tisch. Er ging die Namen aller Psychologen durch, die in der Fachschaft arbeiteten. Keiner von ihnen erschien ihm besonders verdächtig. Seine Lippen berührten wieder das Glas, ließen weitere kleine Schlucke der goldenen Flüssigkeit im Rachen verschwinden.

Vielleicht war es auch einer seiner Studenten gewesen. Schließlich war er bei vielen von ihnen als Dozent nicht beliebt. Er hatte einen sehr besonderen Ruf an der Universität, welcher ihm nun einen Strick um den Hals legte. Unter den Studenten galt er als eiskalt und unberechenbar. Unter seinen Kollegen hingegen war er der wortkarge Professor, welcher seine ganz eigenen Unterrichtsmethoden hatte. Jonathan seufzte leise. Nun galt es den Schuldigen zu finden und ruhigzustellen. Im Allgemeinen würde der Psychologe nun weit aus vorsichtiger sein. Er nahm beide Gläser in die Hände und trug sie in die Küche, stellte sie dort in die Spüle. Dann trat er in den Raum mit den Akten. Dieses Mal würde er nicht nach Jervis Tetch suchen. Seine Augen kontrollierten akribisch die Ordner, suchten nach dem mit der Aufschrift Lazlo Valentin. Dieser war davon überzeugt Menschen perfektionieren zu können durch einen Eingriff in das Gehirn des jeweiligen Probanden. Ein überaus interessanter Fall. Jonathan behandelte ihn nun schon seit über fünf Jahren und von Mal zu Mal verlor der fettleibige Mann den Sinn für die Realität mehr und mehr. Der Psychologe versuchte ihn zurückzuholen, aber scheiterte am Wahn des Patienten. Bisher hatte Lazlo noch niemandem Leid zugefügt, jedoch war es absehbar, dass er dies in Zukunft tun würde. Der ältere Mann schnaufte einmal laut und nahm den Ordner in die Hand. Es gab so einige Fälle in seinen Akten, die als überaus gefährlich einzustufen waren. Darunter auch der Soziopath Victor Zsasz. Dieser einst reiche Bewohner Gothams hatte sein gesamtes Vermögen als glückloser Glücksspieler verloren und hielt die Menschen in seiner Umgebung für leblose Zombies. Er täte ihnen einen Gefallen wenn er sie umbrächte. Jonathan wusste nicht ob Victor bereits tätig geworden war oder nur in seiner Psychose sprach. Jede Sitzung endete mit einem Remis und der Vertagung der weiteren Aufarbeitung seiner Vergangenheit. Jonathan strich langsam über die dicke Akte von Zsasz, ließen diese jedoch vorerst wo sie war. Mit dem Ordner in der Hand schlenderte er zurück in das Wohnzimmer. Dort öffnete die umfangreiche Sammlung an Blättern, studierte kurz was in der letzten Stunde geschehen war. Sie hatten sich erneut über die Perfektion von Menschen unterhalten. Dabei gingen ihre Ansichten weit auseinander. Er war besessen von Marionetten. Der ältere Mann blätterte eine Seite weiter und las seine eigenen Notizen. Ob er diesen Menschen noch heilen konnte von den psychotischen Gedanken? Jonathan rieb mit dem Finger über das weiße Papier, bemüht die schwarzen Buchstaben nicht zu berühren. Nein – es gab Individuen, die sich nicht retten ließen. Dazu gehörte auch Jervis. Wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um den selbsternannten Hutmacher. Wieso hatte er ihm nur so dringend helfen wollen? War er noch ganz bei Verstand gewesen, als er ihm das Mittel mitgegeben hatte? Der Psychologe war von seinem eigenen Vorgehen erschüttert. Vielleicht ergab das nächste Gespräch mit Jervis einige Antworten auf seine Fragen. Ein lautes Klingeln an der Haustür ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Er war wieder zu tief in seinen Gedanken gefangen gewesen. Geschwind erhob er sich und trat noch einmal an die Haustür. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Abend noch lang werden würde. Der Psychologe nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug, dann öffnete er die Tür.


End file.
